Auggie
by taylorcochran
Summary: Riley Matthews, a 3 time National Champion in the Solo Division is fighting to make it a 4th. However, tragedy strikes the Matthews family. Can her new found friend Lucas Friar, and her old friends help keep her on track?
1. Chapter 1-Since You Asked

**Chapter 1**

"No peaches!" Riley slammed her locker door shut. "I've got regionals in 2 weeks Maya, I don't need to go to the party. I need to practice." Maya's blue eyes rolled.

"You've got this in the bag. Seriously, you stress too much." Riley disagreed, moving her brown hair.

"I'm only as good as what I put into practice. Nothing I did last year matters this year."

The girls sauntered down the busy hallway of their high school. "Except puts you as favorite to win. Besides, the studio is closed on Friday nights, where were you planning on practicing? You have a hard time focusing at home."

"Here, Ms. Rodgers said I could practice in the dance room."

"You have a problem, you need to seek help for your addiction." Maya stated.

"No, I don't. I have to get into Winwood, winning Nationals could help me do that. Not to mention the scholarship that comes along with it." The blue eyed girl stood in front of her and placed her small hands on Riley's shoulders.

"Seriously, Riles you wear sweats and a t-shirt almost daily to cover up your spandex and sports bra you practice in." The brunette sidestepped continuing to walk to class.

"And? It's comfortable Maya. I have no one to impress." She stopped walking and dropped her shoulders. "Ugh, I hate my horrible life."

"First, your life isn't horrible. You have me and that's all you'll ever need. Second, you don't need a guy, your talent is going to take you to places."

"Winwood."

"Exactly Winwood." Riley tried to hide her smile. "One year at Winwood and you can pretty much do anything in the dance world, or so you've told me."

"Thanks love." Maya's arm strung over Riley's shoulder.

"So, where did I land on you coming to this party?" Her brown eyes rolled.

"You didn't land. You didn't even find the landing strip."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley's heel landed on the hardwood floor and she became extremely annoyed. She glanced at the mirror in front of her and saw the beads of sweat from 3 hours of continual practice. "What am I doing wrong?" The brunette took a deep breath and glanced at the window behind her, it was usually covered by curtains, but she opened them today, almost welcoming the outside world. Especially since she didn't let herself see it a whole lot. Riley prepped again for her 10 turn aleseconde.

 _Boy walk in the spot he's so fresh and, he know's he needs to impress.  
Just look at the way that he's dressin'._

"Son of a- Damn it!" Granted she'd only been practicing this for a few days, but for whatever reason she couldn't get past 9 turns without her heel landing flat too long and knocking her off. She thought a little harder, 'maybe i'm getting to frustrated', the brown eyed girl sauntered towards the stereo and changed the song. One of her favorite songs to lyrically free style to.

 _It was 2 weeks after the day she turned 18, all dressed in white going to the church that night.  
She had his box of letters in her passengers seat._

This song had so much power and emotion, she always felt inspired, no matter how terribly sad it was. Maybe that's why she felt like she could dance better. Riley always had a lot of 'maybe's' on her mind.

 _Preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray.  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt.  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang  
The saddest song, that she ever heard.  
Then they handed her a folded up flag, and she held on to all she had left of him._

Riley stopped dancing and realized this song hit a little too close to home these days and switched it off. She nonchalantly wiped the tear away from her eye and stood there trying to catch her breath. After a few minutes she clutched her bags and moved towards the door.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Holy Christ on a cracker." Her dainty hand flew to her chest. "What are you doing in here? Who are you? It doesn't really matter, i'm leaving now, I was just practicing."

"I was walking back from the locker room and heard the music, so I took a detour." Riley's brown eyes glanced upward to the unfamiliar emerald ones. "I saw you dancing, why'd you stop?"

"I've got somewhere to be." She tried to sidestep but was unsuccessful in her venture.

"Oh the party?"

"No." The brunette realized at that moment how bare she was.

"Too bad. It's my party."

"Is that supposed to impress me?" Riley pronounced with sarcasm.

"Impress, no. Persuade, maybe." They both laughed and she ducked underneath his arm when he wasn't paying attention. "Well, where are you going?" Riley dropped her head and spun to face him.

"I don't even know you."

"Then get to know me." He insisted and obviously wasn't used to getting turned down.

Riley sighed. "Family, i'm going to see family."

"At 9:30?"

"Is there a point to this conversation or do you just like to hinder people?"

"The latter, but i'll text you the address if you want to go. Can you give me your number?" She shook her head no.

"If I decide to go then i'll ask my friend Maya. She's going. Have a nice night." Riley pressed the handle of the heavy school doors, freeing her of the prison that was school.

"LUCAS!" He shouted. "My name's Lucas Friar, since you asked." The brunette continued to walk away but put her thumb up in the air, indicating she heard him. "WHAT'S YOURS?" Again, there was no reply from the mysterious girl. "Mystery girl you shall be!" He exclaimed and trotted back inside with a smile plastered on his face.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _Damn, who knew all the planes we flew.  
The things we've been through.  
That i'd be standing right here talking to you._

Lucas kept an eye out for the mysterious girl from before, hoping she'd show up and she wasn't playing hard to get. "I think I can help you find whoever it is you're looking for!" A confident voice uttered.

"Really?" His heart sped up but he tried to contain his enthusiasm.

"Yes, i'll just make it easy for you and stand right in front of you." He bit his bottom lip, depicting he got his hopes up. "Missy, Missy Bradford."

"Hi, i'm-"

"Lucas Friar, I did some asking around. You moved here about a month ago." Missy was beautiful and only slightly shorter than the girl from before. Her eyes were a pretty deep blue, but not near as captivating as the doe eyed brown ones. Why was he comparing her to a girl he'd known for a total of 4 minutes? The green eyed man didn't even know her name. "We have 3rd period together."

"Oh I must've forgot. Do you know a girl named Maya?" Her blue eyes glared, not afraid to hide her disdain for the name.

"No." Lying through her teeth. "Why?" He shrugged his shoulders and caught up with Josh, mostly to pull himself out of the conversation. "I'll see you later Lucas." She wasn't used to being turned down either, which was noticeable from her awkward demeanor.

"Hey man, do you know a girl named Maya?" Lucas uttered with hope in his tone.

"Yeah. Why?" He seemed to have struck a nerve.

"It isn't what you think, if she's your girl or something. I met someone today, she wouldn't give me her name, and when I invited her to my party she mentioned that her friend Maya was going. I was hoping Maya could at least give me her name." Josh's stare softened.

"Maya isn't my girl. But," He pulled out his phone and scrolled to a picture of his niece. "Is this perhaps the 'someone' you met?" Lucas' jaw dropped, the picture was older but it was definitely her.

"Yes!" He exclaimed. "Crap, she's your girlfriend isn't she?"

"No, she isn't. She's my niece. Sorry about the dated picture, that's from the banquet last year." Josh mumbled and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"No problem, but trust me man, she isn't interested. Even if she is interested, she's not going to date anyone, she has more than enough on her plate right now." Lucas' brows furrowed. "She's favorite to win National's in competetive dance this year, and then her brother, my nephew." Josh took a drink of beer, trying to swallow his feelings and hurriedly changed the subject. "Just, I wouldn't even try dude. Many a man have tried and failed, my niece is known for being pretty ruthless." Lucas chuckled lightly.

"Hey Josh." Maya's heels clacked against the hardwood, and she landed only a few inches away from him. "What are you two talking about?" Her blue eyes glanced at Lucas.

Josh had a huge smile. "Maya, this is Lucas. Lucas this is Maya, the girl you were looking for." The green eyed man stuck his hand out and the blonde accepted the act of kindness.

"You were looking for me? Flattered, honestly but taken. Sorry." Josh immediately looked disappointed and again, swallowed his emotions.

"No it isn't like that." He fumbled with his words, trying to make this sound as far from creepy as possible. "I met a girl today and she said she'd call you if she decided to come to the party-" He cut himself off realizing he still didn't know her name. "Josh, what's her name?"

"Riley." The dark haired man mumbled.

"Riley?!" The blonde automatically started laughing. "I'm sorry, but I just wouldn't even go barking up that tree." Lucas was genuinely confused why people kept telling him not to try. Maya's phone dinged and she slid her thumb across the screen to get a look at the message. "Hmm, congratulations seems as if she's decided to stop by for a few minutes." He automatically perked up. "Easy killer. Knowing her she'll be wearing sweats and avoiding everyone, besides us." She gestured to her and Josh.

"So, where's your lovely boyfriend tonight Maya? Thought he was coming into town." Her blue eyes glared at his uncovered sarcasm.

"He had to stay at Merritime this weekend. Said he was busy studying." The blue eyed girl turned to Lucas. "My boyfriend is in college at Merritime Florida." Josh chuckled lightly.

"Maya, school started just a few days ago." Josh hated to point out the obvious but he'd had a crush on her since well, forever.

"I'm gonna walk away now. I don't know why you hate him so much." Josh's eyebrows wiggled as she sauntered towards another group of people that Lucas didn't know.

"I do." Lucas chuckled. "She doesn't know you like her does she?"

"No. Like I couldn't be more obvious. She really is a blonde sometimes." Both the guys chuckled lightly.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey Riles, there you are." Her blue eyes glanced over her attire. "In your sweatpants." Maya's shoulders dropped.

"Is there like anyway you could not rag on me tonight? I just came from seeing Auggie." Her arms wrapped around Riley.

"I'm sorry honey. I just assumed you were practicing." The blonde whispered, as she pulled away. "How is he?"

"Good not great. He's put on the list but, there's no guarantee he'll get it quick enough." Out of nowhere the brunette fell down.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" The blue eyed girl helped her up. "You were standing there. Literally, you weren't moving." Both girls giggled.

"Sorry."

"So, what made you wanna come out tonight? You were pretty adamant on not earlier." Maya's eyebrows raised as she took a sip, having an idea why.

"I don't know. I didn't want to go home and see my parents sitting on the couch, makes me even more depressed." The blonde clutched her hand.

"Wanna drink?"

"Water, would be great thank you." Her blue eyes rolled and the brunette followed her into the kitchen.

"You sure you don't want a real drink?" Riley scoffed and snatched the water bottle away.

"Water is probably the 'realest' drink you can find here. You can literally dig it up out of the earth. Plus, I don't need to bloat. It'll throw off my equilibrium and i'll fall out of my turns."

"You know what I mean Riles, don't be silly." She took a sip of beer. "6So, there was a man asking about you." Riley widened her eyes and tucked in her lips while she swallowed.

"I'm sure there was, probably talking mess because I turned his football buddy down again, or I turned him down. Their egos are almost too much to handle." Riley, always the one with an innocent mind completely forgetting about the stranger from earlier.

"He said his name was Lucas." A look of realization washed over her best friends face. "Ah, ding, ding, ding."

"I'm gonna head out." The brunette turned around and tripped, of course.

"Leaving so soon?" The green eyed man bent down and helped her stand back up.

"I have practice in the morning. Sorry." Riley sidestepped again and walked towards the foyer with her hands in her sweatpant pockets. Lucas watched her leave, with Maya right behind him.

"Hate to say I told you so." Maya giggled and was surprised to see him follow her bestfriend.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Damn it!" Riley's hand slammed against the steering wheel and immediately moved to pop the hood. "What now?" The wind blew her hair as she stepped out of the vehicle. Her eyes moved quickly underneath the hood and she glanced at her battery. The brown eyed girl stripped her shirt and covered her hand to remove the battery cover.

"Didn't realize I could get you out of your clothes so quickly." Her eyes rolled. "You need a ride?"

"No, I need a soda." His eyes glared from confusion.

"Why?"

"My battery is corroded, you see right there all that white stuff." Lucas still seemed confused. "The carbonation from the soda will get rid of the corrosion and allow my car to start."

"You know cars?" She shrugged her shoulders, he was still impressed.

"I know a little. Can you get me a soda?"

"Please?" He insisted.

"Please, Lucas will you get me a soda?" 2 minutes later Riley popped the top of a Coca Cola and poured it on top of her battery. "I need to put some water in it too, or one of my cells will go out. Knowing my luck. I hate cars." The green eyed man felt that, she spoke with such disdain.

"Why's that?" She didn't answer and continued her work till the can was empty. "So um, what are you doing-"

"No." He laughed and leaned against her car.

"Why do you hate me?" The soda can landed in his stomach, and she slammed the hood down.

"I don't hate you, I don't know you. For the record, I don't hate anyone, hate's a strong word. I don't have the time or want to date right now. There's a lot going on." Riley placed her hand on her hip and leaned on her right leg. "Don't take it personally, a good portion of the football team hates me." She giggled. Lucas admired the fact she wasn't cocky about it, she was just being honest.

"I didn't realize until I learned your name that you were the 'Riley' they talked about. Trust me, they do not hate you. They just want what they can't have."

"Clearly you do too." She turned around, to avoid eye contact and went to start her car.

"Who says I can't have you as a friend?" The engine lagged but it did start.

"A friend?" He agreed with a smug look on his face. "You football players aren't looking for friends, except perhaps Josh. You all look for one day rentals, if you know what I mean." The brunette rose from the car and slid her shirt back on.

"You can't compare me to them, you don't know me. I just moved here." She glared her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek.

"Correct me if i'm wrong. You say you play football, i'm going to assume quarterback since you're tall and have large hands." Lucas released a light laugh. "You aren't a complete animal which means you probably have a girlfriend wherever you are from or a little sister. I'm going to go with the first one, and lastly you're incredibly indecisive about your future."

"I am a quarterback, I have both a girlfriend and a little sister. But, i'm not indecisive about my future, what makes you think that?" His forearm landed on her car door.

"Because you have a girlfriend but you can't seem to quit flirting with me." Her brown eyes held a smug expression, and the green eyed man closed his mouth. "So, that tells me one of two things. Either you want a side chick, which from first glance you don't seem like the type that could juggle, or want to juggle 2 girls. Or you want out of that relationship." Lucas didn't say anything, his eyes touched the ground. She could read him like a book. "I'm gonna go with the latter." They both sighed heavily before Riley continued. "Look, no offense. I really didn't mean to upset you, I just kind of keep rambling. However, I don't have time for indecisiveness."

"Yeah, I heard you're a lock in to win Nationals." She tried to hide her blush.

"Like I keep telling people, i'm only as good as what happens on the floor the day of the competition and how hard I practice." The brunette sunk into her car. "Goodbye Mr. Friar, have a nice night." Lucas' big hands stopped the door from shutting.

"Friends, let me take you out for coffee. I found this place called Topanga's it's really great. You interested?" She bit the inside of her cheek and stared at him.

"Friends, i'll pay for my own coffee. I'll be there tomorrow at 2. Be there or be square." He chuckled and slammed the door.

"You got it."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"STICK IT!" The music flipped off and her dance instructor stood in silence. "What's the problem?"

"It's better than last night. I only got to 9, i'm doing 9 and a half this morning." Riley tousled her hair.

"Regionals is in 2 weeks Riley. We should be perfecting it right now and running it over and over until it is muscle memory." Her brown eyes scraped the floor. "Would you rather do forte's?"

"No, it isn't as technically difficult." She hated fortes, for whatever reason she felt like it was a cheat to an aleseconde, since you use your leg to whip you around. "I think i'm anticipating the illusion out of it too quickly."

"Okay, do the 10 and double pirouette out. Don't do the illusion, let's see." Hillary pressed play on the stereo.

 _Bye, baby, they ain't fly, baby  
Looking at the whip frame, that's a nice 'Cedez  
You should throw it to me, like Tom Brady  
With the long blonde hair, that's Marcia Brady  
I'm all about your Lately Chelsea High handler, handle her  
Got your legs racing hard on vacation  
No exaggeration, said you amazing  
Moving too fast, can't pace it_

"7 8." Riley mumbled and she started turning, continuing to spot and keep her abs tight. Hillary watched her and tried to hide her smile, she was only hard on Riley because she had unlocked potential. Outside of the dance room, Riley and Hillary were pretty close, despite the 10 year age difference.

"Good." Hillary stopped the music and thought for a moment. "Continue to do that. Over and over for 30 minutes. Then we'll add the illusion, they are 2 seperate movements and I think you're scared you'll mess it up.

"30 minutes?" Riley glanced at the clock and saw it was 1:30.

"Yep. Did you have somewhere to be?" The brunette glanced at the ground. "You never have somewhere to be."

"I just scheduled coffee with a friend, we normally end around 1:30 so I thought 2 would be safe. But, it's no big deal let me just tell them."

"Good girl. 10 minutes and we're getting back at it." The brown eyed girl jogged to her bag and pulled out her phone. Who was she going to text? She didn't have his number, Maya wouldn't have it. Josh!

-Josh, I was supposed to meet Lucas for a friend coffee thing at 2, can you let him know I can't make it? I'm practicing.

 _Ding Ding_

 _Sure, i'll give him a call._

-You're a lifesaver. Love you.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Hey man, how are you?  
 _Good. Luke, I just got a text from Riley.  
_ Oh no.  
 _Yeah, she's stuck at practice. She wanted me to let you know before you got there.  
_ Okay. How long are her practices normally?  
 _On Saturday's 8 to 1:30 on average. But, she's been pushing herself pretty hard lately. Listen, don't take it personally.  
_ I'm not.  
 _At least, you aren't waiting for her at the coffee shop. I caught you before you had to leave.  
_ Hey man, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow?  
 _Yeah, the barbecue is at my brother's house. He has a huge backyard and a pool, it should be a lot of fun.  
_ Okay. Bye.

Lucas hung up and stared at the wooden table that had 2 cups resting on it. "Check please."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	2. Chapter 2-Know Your Worth

**Chapter 2**

"How's the routine coming?" Questioned Maya. "I'm surprised you aren't practicing now."

"Apparently Hillary thinks I need at least one off day. Which, I don't know maybe she's right. There's a small section that is seriously frustrating and I don't know what the hell i'm doing wrong. I can do an illusion and 10 aleseconde turn but I can't do them back to back. I mean I can, it just looks sloppy. Ugh, hashtag frustration." The blonde chuckled.

"Well, right now you're laying out by the pool and relaxing so try not to stress. You're definitely in the moment kind of person, you'll nail it." Her blue eyes cruised the backyard and glanced towards the back door. "Where are your parents?"

"Um, my mom is with Auggie and i'll join her later. My dad is doing something with Josh, I don't know I zoned him out when he was talking." She giggled, her eyes glanced towards Maya throwing her phone down. "What's wrong peaches?"

"Freaking Aiden, I don't even exist anymore." Riley's nose scrunched.

"Forget about him, there are much better people out here than Aiden." JOSH, she thought! "You deserve better, and some people realize that." Maya laughed lightly.

"We've been together for so long."

"If that's the only thing holding you together than that should be an obvious reason to end it."

"Riles, not everyone is a heart breaker like you." Her brown eyes rolled.

"Drink?" Riley sauntered inside to the kitchen, when the door flew open and she saw Josh struggling to carry bags. "Josh, seriously?" She hurried towards him and grabbed a few bags from him.

"I'd rather break my fingers than make a second trip." He joked.

"I feel like that is extremely dramatic." She placed the bags onto the countertop and helped Josh unload the bags. "What is all of this? Why are there so many buns and burgers?"

"Because," Riley closed her eyes at the sound of _his_ voice. "The football team is having a barbecue today. Didn't you know?" Cory stormed through the door, and Riley still had her back towards the door.

"She did, I told her." The brunette spun around to face Lucas and her father.

"You probably did, but that doesn't mean I listened." She went to move off the step and fell face first into the hardwood.

"RILEY! Are you okay? Oh my God!" Lucas dropped the bags and started laughing.

"She's fine." Cory reassured. "Come on, walk it off sweetheart." The brown eyed girl jumped up and adjusted her swimsuit, crossing her arms to cover her well toned body.

"What time is this barbecue?" Riley questioned.

"in 2 hours." Josh stammered, seeing Maya sitting by the pool.

"I'll be gone, don't worry." The brown eyed girl tore her eyes away from Lucas, who couldn't stop glancing at her. "Dad, have you heard from Mom?"

"No, sweetheart I haven't. I'm going up there tonight."

"I'm going up there within the next hour." Lucas moved his gorgeous eyes from left to right watching the exchange, and completely confused.

"Excuse me, we have a guest." Josh pointed out.

"MAYA!" The blonde heard her best friends squeal from outside and came trudging through the door.

"Yes love bug?" Josh smiled at his crush, hoping to catch her attention.

"Wanna go with me?"

Maya's dimples exposed themselves. "Of course. Let's get cleaned up."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Josh, do you mind me asking what's going on?" Lucas was helping season burgers while Cory was starting the grill outside.

"With what?" He glanced towards the hallway that Riley disappeared to earlier.

"Where are they going?" Josh sighed heavily and stopped what he was doing.

"Um, my nephew Auggie, her brother has Cystic Fibrosis. I don't fully understand all the aspects of it no matter how much I read on it. He's in the hospital waiting for a set of lungs. His lung functions are down to 30 percent and slowly dropping. More than slowly." The emerald eyed man dropped his head.

"I'm sorry man."

"You know what's freaking ridiculous?" Lucas turned around to face his clearly flustered friend. "They can't even get on a list for a lung transplant until their functions are down to 30, and most of the time they don't live long enough to get the lungs."

"Josh, i'm sorry. I didn't know." He shook his dark hair.

"Don't worry about it. There's no way you could've known." Luke stared down the hallway again, wanting to go hug Riley. "Riley's probably taking it the hardest. They were really close, still are, she goes daily." There was an awkward silence while they continued their work.

"Josh, we're out of here." Maya and Riley were holding hands, and her brown hair naturally flew into curls. "How long do you think we'll need to stay away?"

"You can come back whenever, I don't know that you'd want to since it's the football team but up to you." Riley took a few steps forward.

"Lucas said they didn't hate me." The green eyed man chuckled lightly, trying not to stare.

"They don't, but I don't think Lucas, your father and I can fight off an entire football team from you and Maya." The brunette leaned over the counter and kissed Josh's cheek.

"No fighting. Please and thank you. Later Luke."

"Bye Riley." His voice sounded like he was in a dream. As soon as the door slammed shut, Josh slapped his friend's face. "What the hell man?"

"Don't do it man. You're taken and she's- Just no! You are looking like half the football team. I don't understand how she has this affect over men." The dark haired man washed his hands.

"I don't have to be taken." Josh rolled his eyes. "She's just chill, I think it's the sweatpants." Both the guys laughed.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey mom." Riley slowly opened the door just in case Auggie was sleeping and to her surprise he wasn't. "Hey bubba." Her arms draped over him, making sure he didn't put any weight on him. "How you feeling today?"

Auggie inhaled deeply, which didn't really mean anything for him. "Good."

"He just finished a breathing treatment so, he's fixing to take a nap." Topanga pointed out. "Right Aug?" He moved his curly hair from left to right and smiled. "Yes, my baby boy. You are." Her mother took a few steps and hugged Maya. "Hey, do you mind waiting here while Riley walks me to the nurse's desk?"

"Not at all." Topanga clutched her daughter's arm and pulled her out into the hallway.

"What's going on mom?"

"It's going to take about a month for him to get a lung." Riley's eyes immediately turned red, clenching her jaw to hold her breath.

"He may not have a month mom, why? What's taking so long?"

"I don't know honey, I just, I need a hug." The brown eyed girl wrapped her long arms around her mother and they both quietly sobbed. "Just, keep praying for him please. That's all we can do."

The brunette let a few tears fall down her cheek and just as fast as they fell she hurriedly wiped them dry, when her father wasn't here she had to be the strong one. "He's gonna be okay. Okay?" She almost felt like she was trying to convince herself. "Nothing is taking him away from us."

"Riles, i'm sorry to bother you but Auggie is falling asleep and wants to show you what he drew." She smiled and sauntered back into the room, leaving her mom in the hallway to compose herself.

"What up little bro?" Riley laid beside him on the bed and almost cried when he passed her the drawing.

"You're dancing." He whispered. "You won nationals." She always loved his drawings, it was a good way for him to pass the time laying in bed all the time.

"I love it." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "And, I love you. Now get some sleep bubba." Her lips touched his forehead and she rose from the bed to help him get comfortable. Maya closed the blinds and her brown eyes ran across the room. There were pictures of him and Riley everywhere per his request, and little knick knacks that he loved. Riley even brought the PS4 up one day so they could play video games together. "Come on." She mouthed to her best friend and they tip toed into the hallway.

"We're gonna head out mom, call me if he wakes up soon and i'll come back." Maya took a few steps away, as she always did, the brunette always had to give her mother pep talks. "Be strong mom, he needs you." She kissed her mothers cheek and turned away.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Hey honey, how's Aug?  
 _Um, tired. He's sleeping right now but the doctor told me today that it'll be around another month for him to get-  
_ Seriously? Is there anything we can do? Can we bribe them?  
 _Of course not. Riley's on her way back, I don't think she could tolerate it.  
_ This is so ridiculous!

Josh heard his brother shouting and hastily left the pool to see what was happening. Lucas saw the look of worry written across his friends face and followed.

 _Honey please calm down.  
_ I'll be up there soon and talk to the doctor.  
 _It won't do any good, but Aug would love to see you. I love you.  
_ I love you too.

"What's wrong?" Cory glanced up at Josh's green eyed friend. "He knows. What's wrong?"

"They told the girls that it could be another month for Auggie to get lungs." Lucas automatically thought of Riley. "Riley's on her way back. I'm assuming she wants-"

"To dance." Josh mumbled while scratching his head. "She's gonna shut down again bro, you know that right?" Cory's eyes were red.

"I already have one child to worry about, who's life is at stake. I can't worry about her right now." He sniffled. "That may be awful to say but I have to keep my focus on him, keep an eye on Riley for me, please." Cory's hand landed on Josh's muscular shoulder as he walked away.

"What does that mean? Shut down?" Lucas furrowed his brows, awaiting answers.

"She shuts down, won't talk to anyone. The only thing she does is dance and, or cry. I literally had to pull her out of the garage when he was admitted a few weeks ago."

"The garage?" Questioned Lucas.

"For Christmas one year they turned the garage into a dance room." The green eyed man shook his head, stating he understood. "Anyways, 2 days of constant dancing and she wouldn't talk to anyone but Auggie on the phone." The dark haired man moved his eyes to look at his friend. "Come on." They left the party and Josh took him to the garage, not expecting Riley anytime soon.

"Wow." There were flood lights, and mirrors all over the wall, speakers, and a bar, not to mention the hardwood.

"Yeah, I don't even dance and I like this place." He chuckled. "This, is Auggie's art wall. Once a week at least he will give Riley a drawing that depicts her winning a medal or them together and she hangs it up here for inspiration." Lucas' heart hurt for her, he was getting lost in the millions of drawings when the door flung open.

"Hi." Riley's hair was already in a messy bun. "What are you two doing in here?" She slid off her sweat pants and tanktop. "People don't come in here."

"He wanted to see your room. Sorry." She shook her head and flipped on the stereo, clearly she had no care in the world, only one thing on her mind besides Auggie. Dance.

 _Wake up and smile.  
Cause it's been awhile.  
It's been like a whole day since I stopped so you can hold me._

The brown eyed girl stretched in a hurry. "No need to apologize, I wasn't here no big deal."

Lucas smiled, hoping to lighten her mood. "Can we reschedule that coffee?"

"Not today. I'm sorry." Josh glanced back and forth noticing an attraction, though extremely small on her end.

 _This child awaits, strong in the faith. Lord you are the refuge that I can't wait to get to.  
Cause I can't let a day go, can't let a day go by.  
Without thanking you for the joy that you bring to my life._

Her uncle cleared his throat. "You should do it today. This is the only off day you're going to have till next week." Riley stood up and rotated her arms.

"My point."

"Lucas, she'd love to." Her long arms flew up in the air. "He'll come get you after the barbecue." The brunette wasn't even listening, she just finished doing a quad and her eyes were closed, while she swayed to the music. Lucas watched her with awe, she moved so flawlessly.

"Fine." She opened her eyes, revealing the redness. "Can you two please go? Josh, Maya is looking for you." Her uncle scurried upstairs, leaving his friend with her.

"Are you okay?" He knew the answer already.

"What'd he tell you?" Riley's long leg was by her head as she spun.

"Everything." His green eyes were persuasive and she immediately turned away from him.

"Then no, i'm not. Can you please go? I'll see you later." She heard footsteps, assuming he was headed towards the door but, instead felt his strong arms wrap around her. Her chest expanded, breathing heavily from the tears she was desperately wanting to release.

"I'll see you later."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey Maya, Riles said you were looking for me." Josh was out of breath, running around the house trying to find her. He should've known she'd be in Riley's room.

"Yeah, i'm needing to hang this picture but i'm like a foot tall. You mind?" The blonde passed him the picture and he chuckled. "I just, Riley had to get to the studio and I didn't want to keep her."

"No I get it." There was a long silence as he stared at Auggie's sketch. "He doesn't deserve this." Maya wiped a tear away from his cheek and they locked eyes.

"No, he doesn't. On the way over here, Riley was saying how she wanted to switch places."

"That wouldn't do anyone any good. We'd all still be in the same predicament." He shook his head and sniffled. "Where do you want it?" Maya pointed out one of the few empty spots left on her wall.

 _Hey.  
_ Hey Aiden.  
Josh tried not to look defeated. _So, I can't come into town this upcoming weekend.  
_ What's the reason now? I haven't seen you in almost 2 months.  
 _College is just crazy busy.  
_ So the parties and girls are keeping you pretty preoccupied.  
 _It isn't like that.  
_ Bye Aiden.

Maya let out a huff and threw her phone across the room, everyone was pretty surprised her phone wasn't broken. "You okay?"

"Why are guys so stupid?'

Josh chuckled. "Aiden is stupid." He moved a strand of hair out of her face. "If I was with you, you couldn't get me away." Her blue eyes smiled when her body tingled. "Know your worth Maya." She didn't say anything but watched him move for the door. "And, if you're ever questioning it, give me a call." The blonde saw him in a different light and smirked shyly trying to hide her butterflies.

"Thank you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas put his ear up against the door to listen.

 _I've been a walking heart ache, i've made a mess of me.  
The person that i've been lately, ain't who I wanna be.  
But, you stay here right beside me and watch as the storm blows through.  
And, I need you._

 _God gave me you, for the ups and downs.  
God gave me you, for the days of doubt.  
And for when I think i've lost my way.  
There are no words here left to say.  
It's true, God gave me you._

"That's her and Augs song." Maya mumbled.

"Isn't this a love song?" The blonde fought back the tears.

"It is, but Riley believes Auggie is her angel."

 _On my own i'm only.  
Half of what I could be, I can't do without you.  
We are stitched together, in what love has tailored.  
I pray we never undo._

"Riley believes that Auggie is her other half. I recommend you just open the door, she'll notice you eventually." He did as instructed and slowly crept inside her room. Her eyes were closed and she'd clearly been crying, but she lept in the air and as soon as her feet hit the floor she broke down in tears.

"Riley?" Her hand moved to her chest out of fright and she grinned as Lucas put his arms out, offering a hug.

"I'm a little better now, thank you." He dropped his arms slowly, still holding a smile. The brunette moved towards her clothes.

"I would imagine 3 hours of dancing will do that to you. You're really great, from what I saw."

"I'm okay, thank you though for the compliment." The brown eyed girl locked eyes with Lucas and felt her heart beat faster. "You ready?"

"Absolutely. Since you ditched me last time." She giggled and immediately defended herself.

"I did not ditch you, I told Josh to call you. I had to practice, part of my dance is a little tricky and I need to nail it." They were in the living room and a few of his football friends were still hanging out.

"Hey Riley!"

"Hey Charlie." Lucas didn't know what it was, but there was definitely something going on between them. "How've you been?"

"Pretty great."

"So, you've been getting high plenty then?" Her eyes never left Charlie's, but he was clearly insulted.

"Still got that biting wit."

"Wasn't that what attracted you to me in the first place?" He chuckled lightly.

"Attracts. Present tense." Her eyes rolled and she quickly exited her home, forgetting that she was supposed to be going with a new found friend. "Good luck man."

"We're just friends." He assured and ran out the door.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"You have to tell me what that was about." He stood in line and watched Riley walk behind the bar. "I don't think you're supposed to do that."

"Relax, this is my mom's place. Topanga's, my mom is one of the few people in this world named Topanga." The brunette grabbed 2 huge cups and filled them with coffee.

"That's pretty cool. But, you're avoiding the question." She set the hot cups down and plopped down in the chair. "Did you and Charlie-"

"Date? Unfortunately." The brown eyed girl grabbed several packets of sugar and poured them into the mug. "I found out he was getting high all the time and I broke it off. I don't really care if people decide to smoke, but I don't want that in my life."

"But, he's kind of a-"

"Tool, yeah I know." He laughed at her finishing his sentences. "That was right when Auggie went downhill last year and I think I just wanted some comfort." His eyes widened. "Not like that. Though that's what he led people to believe."

"Prick."

"No kidding, but I originally thought this whole coffee thing was supposed to be about you." She mumbled.

"Why'd you think that?"

"Cause I pointed out your indecisivness." He laughed. "Sorry, i'm pretty forward."

"I like it, more people should be." He gazed into her eyes in silence, until she cleared her throat.

"So, what are you worried about?" She poured another sugar packet into her coffee.

"My girlfriend." The brunette slowly nodded her head, indicating she was listening. "I've talked to her a total of 2 times since I moved down here. A little over a month ago, I mean we randomly text-"

"I hate texting in relationships. Things get taken out of context, the emotion you're wanting to exude can be interpreted completely different." Riley expressed.

"RIGHT!" He exclaimed. "Thank you, but that's all she wants to do. We've been together for almost 2 years and i'm just, I don't know. This is weird." He laughed.

"We're friends, this isn't weird." The green eyed man cringed at the word friend. "What's keeping you together, because clearly it isn't your feelings for her?" Blow after blow, Charlie was wrong, it isn't biting wit. It's just blunt outright honesty.

"My parents won't ever admit it, but i'm pretty sure it's purely a business move. Her ranch is right next to ours in Texas. More land, more cattle-"

"More money." She interrupted.

"Yeah." He grinned. "We moved here for my mom's job and my dad's gone half the time to tend to the ranch. I just think Lindsey and I are together because we have to be. Everytime we'd argue our parents would force us to talk and forgive one another, even when we weren't ready." She nodded her head.

"Well, coming from someone who understands the value of time, don't waste it doing something you hate. You never know when it can be taken away from you." Lucas swallowed heavily and placed his hand on top of hers, and was shocked she didn't immediately move it.

"I'm really sorry Riles, if there's anything I can do." She smiled. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I get out my emotions through dance. Thank you though, you aren't a complete ass like most of the team." He chuckled.

"Well, i'm a phone call away." Lucas pointed out.

"No you aren't." At first he was insulted, then realized what she meant.

"Well, give me your number." His stomach had butterflies in it, finally getting her number. He was thinking finally, but it had only been 2 days since he knew her.

"Friends?" He shook his head and she entered her phone number, just as her's started to ring.

Hey bubba.  
 _Hi.  
_ So, I got to thinking. I need to bring our PS4 back up to the hospital and kick your butt in COD. Does that sound good?  
 _Yeah. Today?  
_ Probably not today. How about on Saturday after my practice, i'll head straight there?  
 _Okay. Can you come back up here?  
_ Of course I can. I'll be there soon.

"Do you mind taking me to the hospital?" Even if he was going to say no, he would be completely persuaded by her eyes.

"Sure. Let's go."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The ride was pretty silent, which he figured is how she liked it. She was a pretty private person. "Thank you for taking me, I really appreciate it." Riley released a smile.

"No problem. Do you need a ride home?" He bit his lip, hoping she'd say yes. The green eyed man didn't know why he was wanting to spend so much time with her.

"I'll probably be up here for awhile, I can just ride back with my mom." He tucked his lips in and nodded his beautiful head. "Do you want to meet him?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Auggie is incredible. I hope as many people as possible get to."

"I'd love to meet him."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	3. Chapter 3-Possessive

**Chapter 3**

"Hey, are you sure you want me to meet him?" Riley looked at him quizzically. "I mean, I don't think you know if you like me yet." He chuckled lightly. "I just don't want to overstep my boundaries, if this is family time." Her beautiful eyes glanced around the elevator.

"I like you Lucas."

"You do?" His smile, forced one out of Riley.

"Yeah, you aren't a complete jerk." She mumbled.

"What prevents me from just not being a jerk at all?" She giggled, and saw they were almost to his floor.

"Probably the fact you're still flirting with me when you have Lindsey." His eyelids fluttered. "Even if I was interested in dating someone, it doesn't look good you being with someone else and openly flirting."

The elevator dinged and the steel doors slowly opened. "I'm sorry, I don't want you to think i'm a cheater." He moved for her arm. "Riley."

The brown eyed girl glanced at him with a smile. "Yes?"

"I don't want you to think bad of me. At all. Especially because i'd like to ask you on a date once i'm single." She giggled.

"That's flattering, but i'm not dating." The brunette opened the hospital door, to avoid the look of disappointment on his face. "Hey bubba." Lucas stepped in the room, completely unaware of what to expect. At the moment he had a vest on that was shaking his chest and a breathing tube in, Auggie looked completely worn out. Riley laid in bed next to him and poked his nose.

"Who's that?" He questioned.

"That's my friend Lucas. He drove me up here and he wanted to meet you. Lucas, this is my little brother Auggie." Lucas grinned.

"What up little man?"

"Hi." He released a light grin with his whisper.

"Aug, Lucas is quarterback on the football team and good friends with Uncle Josh." Lucas pulled the chair up to his bedside.

"Whenever you get out of here, you can hang out on the sideline with me. How does that sound?" Riley's brother tried to raise himself up, clearly elated about the idea. "Easy bud." The brunette was seeing a different side of the quarterback. When he comforted her before she felt it was purely flirting, now it seems like he genuinely cared, and she liked it.

Topanga and Cory left them alone to go eat. Lucas and Auggie basically excluded Riley from the conversation that lasted over 2 hours and was only disrupted when the nurse walked in. "I'm sorry Riley, but he needs to get some rest."

"Thanks Molly, I understand." Lucas loved that she knew every nurse by name and she turned her attention to her little brother. "I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow? After practice, swear." She kissed his head and Lucas helped her out of bed.

Auggie coughed and inhaled. "You too?" Glancing at the green eyed man. The brown eyed girl didn't object as she slipped her shoes back on.

"Sure, i'll come up after my practice." Riley smiled.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Your brother is great." He buckled his seatbelt and grinned. "He's so funny, and nice."

"Thank you, he's perfect." She loved it when people bragged on her little brother.

He bit his lip, afraid to ask. "You hungry?" Riley rolled her head on the headrest and smirked. "Fine." The quarterback chuckled.

"We have school tomorrow anyways, I have to get there early for practice." He was only a few minutes away from her house.

"Why? I thought you practiced during the evening?" She shook her head.

"I do both, morning and evening. I try not to practice at home, I don't focus properly."

"You're extremely commited." He put his truck into park and gazed at her beauty.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." She pointed out.

"I know you're favorite to win nationals but, what drives you to work so hard?"

Her eyes glared and she unbuckled her seatbelt. "I'll see you later. Have a nice night." She slid out of his truck and just in time. His phone rang and Lindsey's face popped up on the screen.

Hey Lindsey.  
 _Hey baby, how are you?_ Lucas watched Riley close the door.  
I'm great, you?  
 _Good, just missing you. So, guess what?  
_ What?  
 _My parents are flying me up there next weekend.  
_ You're coming to New York?  
 _Yeah, aren't you excited.  
_ Very. I'm driving home from a friends house, so i'll call you when I get there.  
 _Okay baby. Be safe. Love you._

Lucas hung up the phone and was distracted seeing a light flip on in her house. He only assumed it was her bedroom, and he was right, he saw her close the curtains and took note of how gorgeous she was.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

AIDEN! There's a reason you aren't coming to see me.  
 _You're being possesive.  
_ I'm being possesive? You've been gone for 2 months, and this is the first time we've fought about you not coming home. I know my worth Aiden and you aren't treating me the way I deserve.  
 _Oh Maya, don't overestimate your-_

Maya hung up the phone and burst into tears. She immediately dialed her phone again.

 _Hello?  
_ Josh, it's me.  
 _Maya, are you okay? What's wrong?  
_ Can I take you up on your offer from earlier?  
 _Sure, can I come over?_ Maya was a little hesitant, her mom was out of town with Shawn but she'd never truly been alone with Josh.  
Yeah, you can.  
 _I'll be there in 10 minutes._

Maya glanced at herself in the mirror and for whatever reason felt the need to clean herself up. She threw her hair into a messy bun and cleaned off her running makeup. The blonde ran into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. "Perfect timing." The blue eyed girl hustled to the door and smiled when she saw Josh.

"I brought some Twix. You're favorite." Her arms wrapped around Josh's neck and he instantly returned the embrace. She broke her hold on him to sit on the leather couch, patting the cushion next to her for Josh to join. "Are you okay?"

"He told me not to overestimate my worth."

"He deserves a good ass kicking." Maya's legs landed in his lap. "You don't need to be with him Maya. You know that." His brown eyes were caught in a trance with her blue ones. "You're incredibly beautiful, and smart, and funny. There's no way you could ever be overestimated."

"You're really sweet." She smiled and leaned up to give him a hug. "How're you single?" He wanted to say a few things but stayed silent. "You're super adorable." She let go of him and leaned back but only just.

"You wanna know why i'm single?" Their lips were only an inch away from one another. "You." Maya still hadn't said anything, her mind was focusing on not kissing him, it was just a ghost of a kiss, antagonizing both of them. "Maya, please kiss me. I know you're still dating Aiden but, i've had feelings for you for as long as I can remember just-" Maya's lips crashed onto his, Josh's hand was on her cheek and she had a hard time stopping herself. They continued to kiss, to the point where she was sitting on top of his lap.

"Wait." Josh slowly pulled away.

"What?"

"Maya, we can't do this while you're with Aiden. I hate that guy but, I want all of you." The blonde swung her leg, getting off of him.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"No, please don't apologize. I loved kissing you, I love kissing you but, that would put you in an awful position. I could live with it, but I don't want you to feel any guilt." He was fighting every instinct to not kiss her again.

"You're a really great guy." The blue eyed girl laid her head on her knee. "I don't want you to think i'm just using you because i'm upset."

"You aren't?" He laughed and put his arm around her. "If you are, i'm pretty sure i'd be okay with that."

"Shut up. Ugh, how am I going to break up with Aiden?"

He perked up and smiled. "You're going to?"

"Yeah. If I had feelings for him then I wouldn't have lost the fight to not kiss you so easily. I feel like I have to do it in person though, and I haven't seen him in 2 months." Josh let out a sigh. "So, I don't know when that's going to be."

"Well, that sucks." Maya giggled and laid into his chest. "I can wait though. I've been single for years hoping you'd finally notice me."

"I did notice you, I just, I don't really know what I was thinking to be honest." She bit her lip. "One more time?" Josh's lips pressed against hers, lightly touching her cheek, sending butterflies through her body.

"Make it last."

"Then you should go." She suggested. "Please, keep this between you and I for now."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _You're so hypnotizing.  
Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?  
You're touch magnetizing._

Mrs. Rodgers watched from the office window as she practiced her technique. "Do you actually ever practice using the actual song from your routine?" Riley chuckled and paused the music.

"Yes, I do. I'm just running technique right now. Thank you by the way for letting me use the room."

"Don't mention it. I love to see someone so passionate. Why don't you get back to it then?" The brunette played with her hands. "Oh, by the way. I watched you do the aleseconde into the illusion."

"What'd you think?"

"A little sloppy. Are you doing a single or double out of it?"

"Single. Why?"

Mrs. Rodgers cleared her throat. "Try a double. I feel like you're getting so much momentum that you need a little more time to slow down. But, it would still look-"

"Technically difficult." Riley interrupted and hugged her. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. Go." The brown eyed girl ran to the center of the floor after pressing play.

 _They say be afraid, you're not like the others.  
Futuristic lover.  
Different DNA, they don't understand you.  
You're from a whole 'nother world._

"DOUBLE!" Shouted Mrs. Rodgers from her office. "ILLUSION!" Riley's hands went up in the air and she couldn't help but scream.

"YAAAAAAAAASSS!" The brunette laid down on the floor and immediately felt a wave of relief watch over her.

"Now, you can work on your leap combination a little more."

"I'm glad I have 2 coaches that are so amazing." Mrs. Rodgers helped her up. "Thank you." Riley started to get dressed.

"What is some of the other technique you have?" The brown eyed girl ran through her routine in her mind.

"Calypso, jete, russian, attitude turn, a little ballet, double axel. A few other things. Can I ask your opinion on something?" The brunette slid her shirt on.

"Of course."

"If I place and move to nationals, should I change the routine?" Riley asked quizically.

"Do you want me to be honest with you?" Her brown hair moved when she shook her head. "Riley, technically you're a beautiful dancer. Exquisite even, one of the best i've seen in a very long time. But, there's not a lot of emotion coming out of those movements. I would recommend changing it, and tap into something emotional. I used a song that reminded me of my dad." The dancer bit her cheek hating the sound of that.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"What up peaches?" Maya closed her locker and waited on Riley.

"I finally did the combination!" The brunette bit her lip waiting for her friends reaction.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU FOR REAL?" The blonde's arms embraced her friend. "That's so fantastic."

"Hey what's going on with my girls?" Farkle's arms were draped over the shoulder of each girl.

"Riley mastered the combo. We have to celebrate."

"Of course we do." Farkle agreed. "Let's go out to dinner."

"She can't." Maya joked. "She's practicing, there's no use in arguing. But Saturday, let's go out for dinner. Please Riles?"

"I have the auction on Saturday night. Ugh, I hate doing that."

"Then why do you?" Farkle questioned.

"It raises tons of money for CF research. I just hate the idea of being 'bought'." Riley took a step and fell, as usual. "Ow."

"Riley, are you okay?" She raised her chin to find herself staring at Lucas.

"Yes, I am." She giggled and stood up, while the green eyed man gathered her books. "Thank you." Farkle glared at Lucas. "Oh, Farkle you haven't met him. Lucas, Farkle, Farkle, Lucas."

"Hey." His strong hand reached out to Farkle.

"Hello, you." The quarterback chuckled at this curious guy. Riley was about to say something when her phone vibrated. "They're mine!"

"Excuse me, peaches please make sure Farkle doesn't attack." The brunette sauntered away to talk to her mom.

 _Riley?  
_ Yeah, what's up mom?  
 _They're down to 20. I figured you'd wanna know._

Riley hung up the phone and sprinted to her car. Lucas furrowed his brows. "RILEY?" Maya exclaimed. "Oh no."

"I'll tell Mr. Matthews." Farkle ran into a classroom a few doors down.

"It's Auggie isn't it?" The blonde shook her head. "I'm gonna go up there." He sidestepped when he felt her hand on his chest.

"I wouldn't." Maya recommended.

"Did you not see how upset she was?" Her eyes turned red, her chin trembled and-" Maya grinned.

"You like her."

"Seriously, that's what we're focusing on right now? Please just, let me go after her." Their gorgeous eyes stared at each other.

"Look, she's the kind of person who wants to be left alone when she's upset. Just her and her brother, she doesn't want to talk about it and you shouldn't force her." Maya snapped.

"I'm not going to force her, to do anything. Ever. Sometimes it's just about having someone around." Lucas saw the look on Riley's face and felt like he had to be there.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hi bubba." It was evident Topanga had been crying, but a smile remained on her face. Her brother had a narrow tube in his mouth, inhaling his medication with his vest on, that vibrated his chest. "You wanna go for a walk once you're done? I know you need a little excercise." He put up his tumb and Riley laid beside him on his bed, her usual spot.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Farkle can get my work, i'd rather hang out here." Riley smirked at her mom. "Has he eaten?"

"Yeah, about an hour ago. Have you?" The brunette stroked his hair.

"No, not yet."

 _Ding Ding_

 _Sweetheart, you know you being there isn't doing anything for him. You can't skip school everytime his PFT's are down._

Her brown eyes rolled. "Let me guess your father? Lecturing you about skipping school?"

"You guessed it. I'll get you a coffee later." Mrs. Matthews giggled and looked surprised when the door swung open again. "Lucas?"

"Hey, I just wanted to check on Auggie." Topanga smiled and excused herself from the room. His green eyes didn't move off of Riley, which was okay considering she couldn't pull her eyes away. She didn't know if she was angry that he was there or flattered.

"Okay, so." Her mother closed the hospital door. "Cory is going to excuse your absences but, let's not make this a habit. It's the second week of school."

"Thanks Mrs. Matthews." He leaned in for a hug.

"Riley, Lucas why don't you two get a bite to eat in the cafeteria and he'll be done by the time you get back." The green eyed man held out his hand and helped her out of bed.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"So, are you mad that i'm here? You haven't said a word." Riley turned her gaze from the courtyard to him.

"I'm not mad." She continued to chew on her straw. "What are you doing here though?"

"I told you I came to check on Aug." He sipped on his drink.

"Friends don't lie to each other." Her brow raised. "You haven't seen him since Sunday."

"I came to see him Monday and Tuesday, I was planning on it today also." Her eyes glared.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The brunette untucked her legs out of the booth to get closer to him.

"It isn't something that needs to be said, and you never asked. I'm just gone by the time you get there so you can have some time alone with him." She exhaled slowly and smiled, trying not to cry. "I did come to check on Auggie, but I saw the look in your eye and even though you may not want to talk, I figured it may help to have someone here." Riley stood up and gave him a hug. This was the first time she willingly let him hold her, and Lucas loved the way it felt.

"Thank you." She whispered and let him go. "So, what do you two do together or talk about?"

"Sports, when he's feeling up for it we'll make a lap, but mostly we talk about you." No matter how hard she fought, Riley knew her cheeks turned red. "Does that make you nervous?"

"All of the embrrassing stories Auggie has on me, I can only imagine what he told you." The brunette was lying through her teeth, she loved the idea of him talking about her. But because of her blunt honesty it was very evident when she lied.

"I thought friends don't lie to each other?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	4. Chapter 4-Things End

**Chapter 4**

"MY BEST FRIEND IS BEAUTIFUL!" Exclaimed Maya. "I haven't seen you this fancy since-"

"Last years charity auction, where Charlie bought me? Ugh, I sincerely hope that doesn't happen again." Riley put her earring back on and stepped back to stare at herself in the full length mirror. The jeweled waist line seperated the white chiffon from the lace overlay on top, overall she was pretty okay with the way she looked.

"I'm surprised your dad lets you leave the house looking like this." The blonde giggled.

"I'm 18, but he was the reason my dress was very conservative last year. But this year, I don't care if an 90 year old man buys me, it's one date, one night and it's for CF. To help find a cure for my little brother." The brunette slipped on her royal blue heels. "Walk me out?"

"NO!" Cory exclaimed as soon as she stepped into the living area.

"Dad, please don't. In the end i'm going, in this dress, to an auction to help cure my little brothers disease." Her forehead was creased and softened when her dad hugged her.

"You're the best big sister anyone could ask for. Love you sweetheart."

"Love you daddy."

Topanga scurried from the kitchen. "Hold on, picture. Say cheese."

"Cheese!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Riley Matthews, how is your brother?" She nodded her head but didn't use her words. "So, please head back behind the curtain at 8 o'clock that's when we start the auction.

"Yes m'am." Riley's heels clacked against the marble floor of the hotel lobby. The wooden doors opened and it was just as beautiful as it was last year. Tables covered in white table cloths, and lights hidden behind white chiffon fabric, it might as well have been a winter wonderland theme. The brunette put on a smile to look presentable and friendly, to start making her rounds of introductions. The dancer hoped more than anything she'd be able to bring in a sizeable donation. The record was $2101 and that record was held by Missy Bradford from last year, she only did things like this for the attention but either way, a donation is a donation.

"Riley?" Her brown curls flipped around when she heard his voice.

"Oh thank God." The brunette gave Lucas a hug, that he happily accepted. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I convinced my parents to donate, but I had to come to represent the family. What are you doing here?" She glared and a sarcastic smile came to her face. "You're being auctioned off?"

"Ding, ding, ding." Lucas' jaw dropped when he finally got a good look at her. "Thank you for choosing to donate though, it really means a lot."

"LUCAS!" Riley moved her head to see who shouted his name. "I was wondering where you disappeared to."

"Lindsey this is my friend Riley. Riley this is Lindsey my girlfriend." The brunette smiled.

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." The girls shook hands.

"All good things I hope." Lindsey uttered.

"Oh, absolutely." The green eyed man was a little uncomfortable with the situation but they seemed to be getting along. Then again, Riley got along with most everyone.

"I love your dress, are you being auctioned off?" Riley nodded. "Lucas, you should so buy her. I trust her more than that Missy girl." Her dainty fingers covered her mouth to stop a laugh.

"That's Missy Bradford, she's a delight." The lights flickered on and off which was Riley's cue to head to the back. "Lindsey, in case I don't get to see you after this it was such a pleasure to meet you and thank you for allowing Lucas to do this." Riley was nice but she wasn't that nice, and Lucas could tell she was being a little fake. He was right too, as soon as she turned around the brunette dropped the smile and felt really weird, why was she jealous?

"Hello Riley."

"Hey Missy, you look beautiful. Thank you for coming out tonight, especially since you brought in so much money last year." No matter how hard she tried Missy couldn't find a mean thing to say back, which was unusual for her.

"Missy! You're up." Ms. Bradford sauntered past Riley and onto the stage.

 _Ding Ding_

 _I didn't get a chance to tell you but, you look absolutely incredible._

Her eyes rolled, hoping he wouldn't buy her. Riley was unfortunately starting to become too close to him. He constantly flirted, which wouldn't bother her if he was single, but since he was taken she constantly put him in his place. Now that she knew how sweet Lindsey was, she understood why Lucas couldn't break up with her, even if he wanted to. If Lindsey and Riley had grown up together they would've been friends. For sure.

"Ms. Matthews." She set her stuff down and walked out onto the stage with a small smile on her lips.

"This beautiful young lady is Riley Matthews. 18 years old, and a competetive dancer. When asked what brought her here to be sold tonight her response was 'my little brother August'. Who would like to start the bidding?"

"$500 dollars." Charlie stepped out onto the center of the floor, of course he was here. His family donated ever since they dated.

"$750." Lucas raised his hand and threw a wink her direction, which meant little to nothing considering Lindsey was on his arm. Again, not realizing why she cared so much.

"$1000." The brunette tried her hardest to keep smiling, even though it seemed like her and Charlie would be going out on a date.

"$2000." Lucas shouted with confidence. Charlie glared his direction and cleared his throat.

"$2500." She was trying to stay calm and collected, but she felt her knees begin to shake.

"$3000." The green eyed man yelled. The crowd gasped, heck Riley gasped.

"$3000, going once, going twice. Sold! Ladies and Gentleman that is a new record. Congratulations. Please collect your prize on the stairs to the left of the stage." The brown eyed girl took a few deep breaths and collected her stuff to meet Lucas at the bottom of the stage.

"I'm glad he stopped. That was my limit." He held out his arm and her arm looped through it. "So, what now? I've never done this sort of thing before."

"Now, we set up a time for you to take me out on a date."

"A date? I didn't know that." He amusingly lied.

"Bull crap, yes you did. What'd you think you were buying?" Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "You're so smug."

"Congratulations on breaking the record Riley!" Lindsey divulged with a smile.

"Thanks Lindsey, thank you for letting him buy me. That money goes a long way." She glanced at the time on her phone. "I actually have to get going I want to go see Auggie before he falls asleep." Riley hugged both Lucas and Lindsey, though she wasn't sure why and hastily left the building. He wanted to follow her out, he wanted to go see Auggie since it had been a few days but Lindsey hanging on his arm stopped him.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _Hey.  
_ Hey Josh, what are you doing?  
 _A whole lot of nothing, i'm pretty lame.  
_ Preaching to the choir. Mom and Shawn went out of town again so i'm pretty bored.  
 _Have you broken up with Aiden yet?  
_ No. Not yet.  
 _Damn, I was wanting to come over and kiss you, it's been almost a week.  
_ I feel like I should do it in person. I told you that.  
 _You did and I said i'd wait. But, a video chat would work. Right?  
_ Haha, funny. I may have to though, it's been 4 days since we've talked, or even texted.  
 _He's insane. Literally. How could he not want to talk to you?  
_ Wanna go see Auggie?  
 _It's pretty late. You can come with me tomorrow though.  
_ Are you asking me out on a date?  
 _I'd like to say yes, because that's all i've wanted to do for, forever. But no, our first date won't be in a hospital.  
_ Would you like to come over and watch a movie?  
 _I'd love to but, there's one problem.  
_ What's the problem?  
 _It would be pure torture to not kiss you.  
_ Just come over and we'll behave I swear.  
 _10 minutes._

Maya hastily called Aiden, he answered but it must've been accidental. She heard a lot of moaning and his name, a lot of his name. The blonde dropped the phone on the kitchen table, pressed speaker and then mute. She continued to act normally as she poured herself a glass of wine, she'd have to explain that to her mother later, but right now she didn't give a damn. Occasionally she'd nod her head and laugh at the noises. "Doors open." Josh entered the home and his look of happiness turned to a look of horror.

"What the hell is that?"

"Oh that? That is my boyfriend having sex with another woman." She took a big swig and tapped her fingers on the table. "I called to break up with him and he accidentally answered, I don't really know how that happened though." Josh hated that the woman he cared for was being cheated on. But, he also was happy that she called to breakup with him, even though a kink got thrown into the plan.

"I'm sorry Maya. I really am." She wasn't too upset though, it could've been because she was expecting it or because Josh seemed to make things easier but she hung up and after taking another sip of wine sent a text.

-So after a very interesting 10 minute phone call that you accidentally answered. I got to thinking we should break up. Later hater.

"So, guess what?"

"What?" He mumbled, still not believing what he just heard.

"I'm single." Maya picked up her wine glass and sauntered towards her bedroom. Like a puppy dog, Josh followed.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley pushed the dance room door opened and found a coffee being handed to her. "What's this?"

"Coffee with about 7 sugars in it. It's a Monday I figured you could use a pick me up." She started laughing. "I lost count of how many you put in there a few weeks ago, cut me some slack." Lucas took a sip of his coffee and sighed. "So, about that date."

"The one we aren't going on?" His smile turned to a frown quickly.

"Why? I thought that was part of the deal." She giggled.

"Lucas, it's not a good idea. Especially not after I met Lindsey, she's super nice by the way. But, you have a crush on me and that would be completely unfair to both you and Lindsey to go on a date with me feeling that way." His head moved from left to right.

"First of all, it's a fantastic idea. Lindsey is a great person and she was okay with us going on a date." He mumbled.

"She also doesn't know you have a crush on me."

"Stop saying crush, i'm not in middle school, it's bigger than that. I have feelings for you, yes but i'm not going to do anything and you aren't either. Now, don't make me call the directors of the fundraiser and tell them you aren't holding up your end of the bargain." Riley stopped in her tracks.

"I despise you."

"So, Saturday night okay?" He suggested.

"No, Saturday is my competition so this entire week is no go. I'm going to be training non stop." Her brown eyes turned from Lucas to a new couple holding hands and heading straight towards them. "It's about damn time!" Riley hugged her uncle and best friend. "Why have I not heard about this already?"

"I called you but your phone was dead and it happened last night." He slightly nudged her arm, causing her to giggle.

"Oh gross." The brunette kissed her best friends cheek and walked away. "Do whatever you want but don't tell me, please!"

"Congratulations y'all." Lucas pronounced. The blonde smiled and laid her head on Josh's shoulder. The quarterback hadn't seen Josh this happy before and he was glad that he finally got the girl he wanted. Only a little jealous. "Are you going to the competition on Saturday?"

"Yeah we both are. Did she not invite you?" Lucas didn't say anything. "Come with us. Honestly, she gets so caught up in the nerves of the competition she completely blanks. In a few days she'll mention you being there and realize she didn't invite you. It's just the one dance and then the ceremonies later that afternoon, it's a long day and not a lot going on but i'm sure she'd love it if you came."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _Domino motion, jump starts when we touch.  
The blackout approaching.  
Here it comes now, wish m luck._

 _It's all over.  
It's all over.  
It's all over in a flash.  
I can't remember, what have I done now._

Riley stopped her prep when she heard a noise on the garage door. "Hello?" There was another knock. "Hello?!" This time with a little more terror in her voice.

"Open the door beautiful." Her brown eyes rolled, but she did as instructed.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked.

"Practicing, competition is tomorrow." He laughed and followed her into the dance room.

"Do you always practice so late at night? It's 11, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"If you thought I was going to be in bed, then why are you here?" The green eyed man smirked.

"Touche. I figured you'd be up." The brunette started practicing turns, and for whatever reason her stomach fluttered, she could only assume it was nerves from the competition.

"Still not answering the 'why are you here' part." She stopped her turn and inhaled deeply.

"Why didn't you invite me to come watch you tomorrow?" She tilted her head and searched her mind.

"I didn't?" A smile of relief plastered Lucas' face. "I'm sorry, even if I didn't invite you, it's obviously implied."

"Oh, I thought you were mad at me or something." She disagreed and laid down on the floor. Lucas, never missing an opportunity to be close to her laid down beside her.

"Why would I be?"

He cleared his throat. "I don't know, women are hard to read. They're acting one way and thinking another."

"You don't have to worry about that with me, i'm going to tell you how I feel and what i'm thinking, it is too confusing any other way." Her brown eyes moved towards Auggie's Art Wall.

"Riles, how do you feel about me?" Her eyelids fluttered several times before they actually closed.

"Lucas, you're seeing someone, and I am not dating. You're pretty stubborn, you know that?"

"So i've been told but what if there was no Lindsey, and what about after your competition?" Riley rose from the ground and sauntered closer to the art wall.

"That's a lot of hypotheticals. Luke, i'm extremely grateful to have you as a friend, you have no idea. Auggie loves you and you've proved me wrong, that all football players are tools. We've become extremely close extremely fast and i'm grateful." His eyes grazed the ground, he didn't want to argue with her tonight. Not the night before her competition.

"Just friends?" Riley didn't answer she turned herself back towards the art wall, which Luke took as a sign of 'no'.

"I wish he could come tomorrow."

"He'll be able to watch you though." Her brown eyes widened. "I went over there the other day and saw he had a cell phone. We're gonna face time when you dance, even if I wasn't invited I was still going to go." The brunette's arms wrapped around his neck.

"You're the best, thank you!" He squeezed just a little tighter, not really wanting to let her go. "You're an amazing guy Lucas. When i'm up there Auggie never stops talking about you." Riley pulled away but only slightly, her heart began to race, and she loved the feeling. It was the same feeling she got when she danced, purely coincidental. Right? His strong arms were still holding her waist. "You can put me down."

"No." His hand moved and put a piece of hair behind her ear. 20 seconds later he was still holding her, and she was beginning to get goosebumps as they gazed into each others eyes. "If you really wanted me to, you would've objected by now. Do you want to kiss me?"

"Lucas, you have-"

"Answer the question." The brunette bit her bottom lip, wanting to scream yes, but trying to stay calm.

"Yes." How could she not? He was extremely handsome, sweet, funny, even made an effort with her little brother. Everything she could want in a boyfriend.

"Kiss me." Her lips lingered, the mere thought of kissing him was enough to make her explode. "Kiss me."

"I can't." She wiggled out of his arms. "I'm sorry, if you were single then yeah. But, I can't. I'm not going to be a homewrecker, or in this case a wrecker since you two aren't married." His green eyes drooped to the floor.

"Don't be. I understand, at least though I know you want to kiss me now. And possibly date?"

"Was that a question or a statement?" He scrunched his nose.

"A little bit of both, and this is me hoping you'll answer the small part that was a question." She giggled.

"Maybe, if I place tomorrow i'll be going to Nationals and that's a little less than 2 months away. I can't have a distraction." He revealed his dimples.

"That just gives me some motivation." Her dance room door flung open.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Riley uttered, knowing there was only one reason he would be coming to get her this late.

"It's Auggie." Her heart stopped.

"Let's go." Lucas followed after them, even got in the same car to go to the hospital.

"Your mom is already there sweetheart, obviously. She never leaves. His CO2 levels have risen and he's been put on full time oxygen." Lucas inched to the middle seat and put his arm around her, Riley happily accepted the comfort as she started to cry. He'd only seen traces of tears, or the onset of them, never full blown crying before. "Sweetheart you have to be strong for Auggie, he can't see you like this. You're his rock." That was all she needed to hear for her to dry it up. "We aren't going to be here all night, since you have competition tomorrow."

"I'm not going." Cory glanced at her from the rearview mirror.

"Yes you are. Auggie wants to see you dance." Mr. Matthews mumbled.

"He's right, he loves watching you. We watch videos together all the time off his phone." Riley's brown eyes locked onto Lucas' and she now knew why she was nervous earlier. His hands grazed her cheek.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"He's been moved closer to the top of the lung transplant list, but there's no guarantee he will still be here when they do find a match." Riley glared at the doctor and fought back every emotion that was surfacing, she left the hallway and entered the hospital room with Lucas only a step behind her.

"Hey bubba. Can I stay here tonight?" The brunette crawled into his bed, in her usual spot and even Lucas was having a hard time fighting back the tears. "I'm not leaving buddy. I promise." His hand rose, slowly and pointed to a piece of paper on his bedside. The green eyed man stood up and passed it to her so she wouldn't have to get up. Her dimples were exposed but hidden from the tears. Her brown eyes traced the paper and her lips found their place on his head. "Okay Aug."

Lucas didn't ask, in fact he stayed silent the rest of the night. He was there, and that's all Riley would need. He fell asleep in the chair and only woke up when he heard Auggie cough or the sheets rustle, all in all he didn't get a great night sleep.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**

 **Riley's Dress: Go to promgirl . com and search for MQ-836564**


	5. Chapter 5-Shutdown

**Chapter 5**

Maya came up to the hospital the next morning with Riley's bag that was already packed. Riley was still sleeping next to Auggie and Lucas stared at her as the sunlight struck her hair. "Luke?!" Maya heavily whispered, his green eyes moved towards the door and tip toed out into the hallway. "Hey, did you stay here all night?"

"Yeah, how does Riley stay asleep with the coughing?" The blonde smiled lightly.

"Something you get used to." He nodded his head slowly. "I've got her bag that her mom texted me about. Is she still planning on going?" Riley popped up behind her friends.

"Yeah, I am." The brunette held onto the picture her little brother drew. "I want everyone to stay here, except you." His green eyes widened. "You're coming with me and facetime him like you promised." Her eyes turned red.

"Are you sure?" The blue eyed girl uttered. "We don't mind coming along."

"I know you don't." Her chin started trembling at the mere idea of losing her little brother. "I want everyone here in case something happens to him and I can't be. Hillary can be there if I place, and i'll come straight back here after my routine." Her shaking hands covered her eyes as tears were released. Lucas' strong arms pulled her into his chest.

"Riles, he's not going anywhere." The blonde uttered while Topanga sauntered towards the 3 friends wiping away her tears.

"It's not looking good Maya." Josh ran out of the elevator and it was clear he had been crying.

"Everyone stays. Got it?" Riley demanded, no one had to say a word, no one even moved, it was understood.

"Sweetheart, you need to get ready." The brunette agreed with her mom but didn't want to leave his arms.

"It should've been me. It should be me." She mumbled and after snatching her bag walked back into his room.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Are you going to be able to do this?" Even though Riley was completely exhausted she still looked gorgeous. She had her coverups on and her hair was in a tight pony.

"I just want to get this over with." Lucas stood back and watched the exchange.

"Go into your own world Riley. Your bubble." Hillary passed her a pair of ear plugs. "Don't get cocky, but don't completely fall into your emotions." Riley was an expert at hiding her emotions, everyone besides Mrs. Rodgers told her to do so.

"Hillary, i'm not staying for the ceremony and take Lucas to the floor with you please. Auggie needs a good view." The green eyed man stood up and watched his friend take off her coverups. She looked completely serene, and incredibly gorgeous, her body was covered in navy lace. "Lucas, be ready as soon as i'm done." His lips touched her head, she closed her eyes absorbing one of the few comforts she had right now.

"Of course." Hillary drug him out to the floor and she inhaled deeply, beginning to stretch.

"Is she going to be able to do this?" Lucas questioned.

Hillary glanced at her young protege. "She has to stay in her bubble, at least for this dance. Right now isn't the time for her to give into her emotions, she knows that. But, she is only doing this for Aug and the scholarship."

"Scholarship?" That was the first time he'd even heard of a scholarship.

"Riley donates the $5000 to the CF Foundation every year. Another thing that motivates her." Lucas' fingers ran through his hair and held a small smile. He didn't know about that, but it made total sense. Everything she did, even her most favorite thing in the world, was for someone else.

"She's one of a kind." Hillary nodded her head in agreement. "How much longer till she's on?" They'd been gone for 2 hours already and if he wanted to get back to see Auggie, he could only imagine how the brunette was feeling.

"Right after this dancer." The music slowly ended. "So right now." Lucas facetimed Auggie and waved but hurriedly faced the phone towards his sister.

"Can you see her Aug?" There was quite a bit of mumbling since the room was packed full of people but he heard Topanga say yes.

"NEXT UP IS RILEY MATTHEWS FROM SPIRIT OF DANCE ACADEMY. SHE TOOK HOME THE NATIONALS TITLE IN THE SOLO DIVISION LAST YEAR. PLEASE WELCOME TO THE FLOOR RILEY MATTHEWS." She walked to the center of the floor with a straight face, she was clearly breathing heavily, but her eyes exuded confidence. "GOOD LUCK RILEY, YOU'RE MUSIC IS ON." The music started, and Lucas found himself nervous for her.

 _Domino motion jump starts when we touch_ She moved so gracefully across the floor, her turn landed perfectly. _  
The blackout approaching  
Here it comes now, wish me luck  
It's all over, it's all over, it's all over in a flash. _Her arms flew backwards and she did a switch russian, which the crowd loved. _  
I can't remember,  
What have I done now? _Her dainty hands covered her head as she rotated her neck.

 _Go go faster wider  
More more get it down ya  
Dance dance take me over_ Riley rolled across the floor and lept into a jete. _  
Glittering clouds, Glittering Clouds._

 _oh, my head hurts  
Oh dear oh dear._

 _It's all over the papers_  
"Good, good." Hillary muttered at her impressive footwork. _  
On the TV, wagging tongues  
The artist's impression looks just like me only better  
Don't blame me, don't maim me, I can't help what I am  
Oh, Lord knows i've tried to. _Hillary clutched Lucas' arm and held her breath. "Stick it." Riley was on her 8th aleseconde and eventually did her illusion. "YES! Calypso, X, drag." Lucas found it quite funny that her coach was freaking out, the brunette was completely flawless.

 _Go go faster wider  
More more get it down ya  
Dance dance take me over  
Glittering clouds, glittering clouds._

"AGAIN THAT WAS RILEY MATTHEWS." The crowd screamed and cheered at her flawless performance.

"When's the ceremonies?" Lucas asked.

"In about 2 hours." The green eyed man turned the phone to face him. "We'll be there in 30 minutes." He grabbed her coverups and shoes and snuck to the side where the brown eyed girl was. "Come on." She put on her shoes and sprinted towards his truck.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley ran into his room and took her usual spot beside him. Topanga snapped a few pictures. "Auggie loved the dance Riles." Her brown eyes were coated in tears but she never faltered, until she saw the blood stained tissues in the trash. "Cory why don't you take her out in the hallway please." Lucas wanted to take all the pain away from her, out of her body and absorb it into himself.

"Come on sweetheart." Mr. Matthews took her hand and drug her out of the bed, and the quarterback like a puppy dog followed.

"I know dad." Her chin trembled.

"He's unresponsive Riles, he's hardly moving and sometimes it's like he doesn't know us."

"They can't bring down his CO2 levels?" Lucas exclaimed. "This is a damn hospital." Apparently he had done some research.

"What about his lungs?" Her brown eyes were red and with every blink several tears fell.

"We can do one of two things." Cory uttered through his trembling chin. "Put him on a life support system for a week and hope we get the lungs in or the other option."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" His daughter exclaimed. She felt like her legs gave out, falling to the floor she sobbed.

"He's hurting sweetheart." Lucas could barely make out what Mr. Matthews was saying.

"He can do it. He can pull through, he's the strongest kid I know. Please daddy, please just don't do this." Lucas kneeled beside her and she fell into his arms. Her voice became breathy. "Please, please, take my lungs." Both men dropped their jaws and stood in silence, but the brunette felt that for the first time, she was thinking clearly. "Take my lungs. Please." Cory shook his head. "That should be me dad, he doesn't deserve this!" She moved from left to right, tears falling and she continued to try and catch her breath. "Kill me, please. For him, please." Lucas' strong arms pulled her into his chest, and she continued to cry, realizing how ridiculous this was.

"Sweetheart, he's suffering and the wait list is estimated to be another 3 weeks away."

"So you give up?!" The door opened and Topanga popped her head out.

"Honey, he wants you." Lucas was impressed at how quickly she composed herself to go into the room.

"Hey bubba. What's up?" She laid beside him as he coughed.

"I'm tired Riley." The brunette immediately started crying and Lucas placed his hand on her leg.

"No, you can do this. Please keep fighting. For me, please. I can't live without you. Please bubba." Flashbacks ran through the green eyed man's mind.

"I'm ready Riley, I promise. I want this."

"No." She mumbled through her trembling chin.

"I love you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas never left her side, all day. Auggie was still hanging on but just, Cory and Topanga left the room, devastated signing some paperwork to help put the precious little boy out of his misery. Riley's phone rang but she didn't move for it, so Lucas did.

Hello?  
 _I know it may not matter right now. But, Riley placed first.  
_ Thank you Hillary.

"Who was that?" Maya asked.

"Hillary, she won." A light smile was graced upon everyones faces, until the nurse came in.

"NO!" Riley yelled. "NO, NO, NO, NO! PLEASE DAD! MOM." Topanga was tucked into Cory's chest sobbing. Her scream was piercing everyone's heart, pulling on everyone's emotions. "Auggie, please don't go away. You're my angel remember, angel on earth. You have to stay here." Riley kissed his cheek. "NO!" She tried to push the nurse away and keep Auggie to herself. "GET AWAY! GET AWAY FROM HIM! DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

"Josh, Lucas please." Cory was staring at his son and daughter and he could barely get those words out. The green eyed man hated himself for doing it but he helped Josh move Riley away from the bed. Away from the nurse who was helping take her little brother from this world.

"Please, let me go." Her brown eyes locked on Lucas', pleading. "Please let me go. Lucas please. If you care about me at all, please." He stroked her cheek, wiping a few tears away.

"Look at me Riley. Just look at me." She stared at his green eyes until the door closed, letting everyone know that the nurse had left. She gasped for air and dropped to the floor, he fell beside her still holding her tight.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU! AUGGIE!" Lucas released her, torn by her words, but knowing it was completely out of emotion. The brown eyed girl instantly laid by his bedside. "I love you Auggie, please don't do this." He reached for her hand and she squeezed it tight, knowing it was too late. Cory and Topanga walked beside him and the rest of the family walked out into the hallway to give them some family time, just the 4 of them for the last time. "He could've done this, he could've lasted." Her brown eyes glared, cutting to the core of her parents.

"He's still your angel sweetheart, he'll be watching you from above. Auggie is hurting honey, he was in a lot of pain, more than we can understand." The room wasn't as loud anymore now that the machines had been shut off, and her brother was slowly falling asleep.

"I love you Auggie, I love you so much." The heart monitor's beeping started to slow down and he stopped blinking.

Lucas heard Riley scream from the hallway and he broke down again. "He's gone." Maya mumbled, the door flung open and Riley sprinted out of the hospital. Out of this living nightmare, out of her hell, wanting to run away from everyone and everything, just run hoping she'd find Auggie again, somewhere. "Riles!" The brunette opened the door to the stairwell and continued to run, crying, hoping that this wasn't reality. Lucas hurriedly followed, keeping his distance to let her have some space. He watched her leave the lobby and fall to her knees outside in the grass, that was soaked now that it started raining. The green eyed man didn't care if it was raining, his heart pulled towards her. Gotta follow your heart. He stepped outside and heard through the rain, the cars, and the thunder, Riley screaming at the top of her lungs and saw her punching the ground.

"Riley." She didn't turn her head to look at him, she didn't have to. He swallowed the lump that was in his throat. Riley raised herself from the ground and looked at him.

"You pulled me off of him." His head dropped as she stormed towards him. "You did! You pulled me away from him!" Her hand punched his chest, again and again until she fell into him.

"I'm so sorry Riley." The friends stood outside in the rain, hugging and crying for 10 minutes. "Wanna get out of here?" She shook her head no. "Want to go back upstairs?" She shook her head no again.

"I want to die." She whispered. The very idea of her dying made him cry even more. "I have nothing to live for."

"Don't say that. Live for Auggie, live for me." She scoffed and pulled away.

"Auggie is gone." Her chin trembled at the sound of those words. "My spirit, my will to live, my everything is gone with him. Wh-why-why be here if I feel this way?" Lucas didn't know what to say to that, it was exactly how he felt 2 years ago.

"You're the only way people will learn about him, how amazing he was."

"What do I do now?" Her hair was stuck to her face, hiding her red eyes. "Do I stay here? Do I go home?" Her whole body noticeably shook.

"Let's take you home."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley had shut down, completely. The grieving sister locked herself in the dance room, avoiding her room at all costs because you had to pass his to get there. She'd slept on hardwood floor for the past 3 days, not uttering a word, her lips were almost sealed shut. Lucas entered their home after practice and hugged her parents. He'd become a welcome visitor, and even spent the night along with Maya and Josh the past few nights. "How is she?"

"I don't really know. She still hasn't eaten." Maya mumbled.

"That's 2 days of no food." Josh reiterated. "We've both tried to talk to her today but she doesn't want anyone. Wanna give it a go?"

"I'll try again." He took off his backpack and after fiddling around in the kitchen, sauntered towards the garage. "Riley?" The brunette had her back facing him and didn't respond. "Hey beautiful." The garage door shut and it seemed to have roused her.

"Don't call me that, you've got a girlfriend." He bit his lip.

"Not since Monday." Which was another reason he hadn't gone home. The dancer still didn't move, he tiptoed to sit in front of her. "You have to eat. You're hurting yourself at this point." He pulled out her favorite snack from behind him. "Strawberries with a bowl full of sugar. You interested?" Her brown eyes stared at the succulent strawberries, bright red and looking extremely delicious. Her shaky arms lifted her off the ground and he passed her the plate.

"Thank you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**

 **Riley's outfit: weismannscostumes .com and search for 'silence 6304'**


	6. Chapter 6-Normal

**Chapter 6**

Riley set down the empty plate and continued her new favorite past time of staring off into space. The brunette laid down but placed her head in his lap, and he instantly stroked her hair. "I know how you're feeling." A few minutes later she stood up and paced the room.

"How could you possibly know how i'm feeling?" It almost seemed like the brown eyed girl wanted to fight, Lucas rose from the ground. "You still have your little sister. You didn't see her suffer for years and years and then have your parents give up on her. You weren't told everyday that you have to be strong, be his rock, dry it up!" Riley stopped snapping for one second to cry and the quarterback interjected.

"You wanna see my little sister?" Lucas showed her his screensaver. "This was taken slightly over 2 years ago. The most recent, and the last picture there will ever be of her. I know exactly how you're feeling, you wanna punch something, and cry and scream. You go to bed praying to God that you won't wake up in the morning, just so you won't have to feel so awful. But you do, you wake up every day thinking how she could be gone and you still be here?" Riley stared into his eyes and saw the pain surface. "You're right, I didn't have to watch her suffer, but I had to live with the guilt that I was the driver." Lucas wiped his tear away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." The emerald eyed man shrugged his shoulders.

"I've made peace with it." Her chin shook.

"How? Do you have any pieces of advice? Because, I don't know-" She stopped and took several quick short breaths. "I don't know how much longer I can handle the pain." He was lost in her face, confused how someone who had cried for 3 days straight could still look so beautiful.

"For the first 2 months, I fought. I got mad and I gave in to my instinct of punching something. Not something, some people. Eventually I started relying on my mom, whenever i'd get angry i'd call her, when I wanted to cry i'd call her. She didn't always like it, but I did it anyways."

"I can't do that." Riley was still furious with her parents for signing that paperwork.

"You can rely on the people who love you. Me, Maya, Josh, your parents no matter how angry you are with them we all love you."

"They gave up on him so quickly!" Her hair dropped towards the floor.

"Riley, you're all they have left. Don't push them away your parents like you, couldn't stand seeing Auggie in pain anymore. He even said he was tired and ready." Her hands covered her face and she sobbed. "My dad pushed me away, he still can hardly stand the sight of me. So please, don't be mad at them. Don't take them for granted, they're amazing people." His arms opened up to her and she gratefully ran to them. "Rely on the people you love, that's the only advice I can give you."

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Her breathing like her voice was shaky, broken, and he kissed her head.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." The dance room door opened slightly revealing a pair of gorgeous blue eyes, Maya mouthed the words 'thank you'.

"I want some more strawberries." The dancer uttered, he chuckled lightly.

"That can be arranged." The blonde already left them alone to go get her snacks. The brunette sat down on the floor after releasing her hold on him.

"I read, that once you're cremated you can turn the ashes into a diamond." Lucas sat in front of her. "How expensive do you think that'd be?"

"Very."

"$5000 or less?"

He revealed his dimples. "I bet so." She dropped her head. "That'd be a nice way to always have him with you. That is, if he's being cremated."

"I don't know if I can dance though." He wiped the tears off of her cheek. "I can't do it."

"Don't worry about that right now. Right now you just-"

"Need to rely on the ones I love." The brunette interrupted, which Lucas was glad to hear. Just like she used to.

"And we love you very much." Maya, Josh, Cory and Topanga stepped into her sanctuary. Riley stood up fighting back the tears and anger she had towards her parents. "No matter how much you hate us right now, we can't lose another child. We can't lose you Riley."

She completely disregarded their statement. "Can they stay the night tonight?" The brunette mumbled.

"We have been." The quarterback rose beside her and smiled.

Maya cleared her throat. "I have a fun idea."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"How you doin' in there honey?" The shower turned off and Riley stepped onto the mat, wrapping herself in a towel.

"Well, I feel cleaner. But, I can't take one alone. I could sit in there for hours." She exhaled and closed her eyes. "I miss him Maya." The blonde wrapped her short arms around her best friend. "I just want to get rid of some of this pain inside of me. My insides literally hurt."

"I can't even imagine. But, we're here, we all love you. And, I will sit in here with you while you shower everyday, until you can be alone." She chuckled and passed her some clothes. "No sweatpants, but the sweatshirt should be a nice filler. I'm gonna go check on the progress and i'll be back." The blue eyed girl left her alone in the bathroom. She hurriedly got dressed, ignoring the fact she had no idea where the sweatshirt came from. Riley put on face lotion and brushed her teeth, leaving her hair down to air dry. The bathroom door opened and she was across the hall from his room. Her dainty hand landed on the door, longing to open it and see his smiling face.

"I wouldn't." Lucas stood at the end of the hallway, he'd changed into his basketball shorts and a fitted t-shirt. "Not yet." He swallowed the lump. "You aren't going to find what you're wanting to see." Riley hated to admit he was right, and she realized he was going to be her biggest support system since he'd navigated these dangerous waters before. "Come on, we have something you might wanna see." His arm rose and she drug her feet towards him. "I like your sweatshirt." Her brown eyes glanced at the door one last time before she was pulled away.

"SURPRISE!" There were 2 huge air mattresses on the floor covered in an abundance of blankets. "Josh and Lucas moved your TV and DVD player in here so we can watch some of your favorite movies." Riley sauntered to the air mattress and laid down, she was so tired all the time. "All the Underworld's and of course Step Up. I put in the first Underworld for you." Lucas nonchalantly laid beside her on the air mattress.

"Hi." He whispered while gazing into her eyes.

"Hey."

"Once the lights go out you can lay on my chest." He revealed his seductive smile.

"You're really single?" He nodded and immediately her head landed on his muscular chest. "Thank you." Lucas smiled, she didn't need to thank him. He'd been wanting to hold her for a long time now.

Maya cleared her throat. "You know your father won't allow you to sleep like that, right?" All 3 of Riley's friends laughed, even if it was just a little, the blonde flipped the lights off and cuddled into Josh.

"Lucas?"

"Hmm?" He adjusted his chin to see her.

"When will I laugh again?" He kissed her head and lightly scratched her arm.

"When the time is right beautiful."

A few tears fell from her eyes. "You remind me of him." He closed his eyes trying not to cry, he had never been so flattered. "Please don't go anywhere, anytime soon." She wasn't quite sure why Lucas reminded her of Auggie, but for right now she didn't care. Riley clung to him, clung to the last piece of her brother she could, as if her life depended on it.

"I don't plan on it, and when i'm gone at school just hold onto that sweatshirt." She should've known.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley woke up in the middle of the night crying, but quickly remembered there were other people sleeping and shut her mouth. She rolled on her side and saw Lucas, and her heart beat slowed to a steady pace. The visitation was tomorrow and the funeral the day after, she wasn't sure how she was going to get through it. "Bad dream?" His eyelids opened and even in the dark it was hard to miss his eyes. She shook her head and pictured it all over again, fighting the urge to sob. "It's okay to cry and be sad." He whispered.

"I don't know if i'll be able to stop if I willingly start." She rolled onto her stomach still staring at his beautiful eyes. "Will things go back to normal?"

He smirked but only slightly. "You'll eventually do the same things you did before but, if i'm being honest, you won't feel 'normal' again. For me, I just learned that she's in a better place and I picked up the pieces of what was left of myself." Her dainty hand reached for him and he intertwined their fingers.

She sniffled and her eyelids fluttered trying to stay silent. "I'm in a million pieces right now."

"It'll take awhile to pick them all up, but it'd be easier if you had some help." Riley knew he was flirting, but didn't really care. He offered her a comfort that no one else could, not even Maya or her parents.

"Are you going to the visitation?"

"Of course." He mumbled and rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"I don't know if I can." Riley's eyes filled with tears and she ran to her backyard. The brunette knew he was right behind her from past experiences, so she continued to talk. "The only reason I left him was because you and Josh pulled me off, and then I ran. I don't think I can see him again."

"You don't have to go up there to see him. I didn't with my sister, people understand."

"I don't give a damn what people think." She interrupted and turned around. "There was only one person who's opinion I cared about and I don't want to let him down."

"You could never let him down. He's still here, he's your angel. Remember? Just like Lily is mine, I feel her all the time. You remind me of her." She shook her head from left to right. "You're sweet and honest. Beautiful and smart. You don't put up with my bull shit, she was only 12 when she passed away but, I never could step out of line."

"You remind me of Auggie, you're sweet and funny. Handsome and smart, and you put up with my bull shit." He smiled and hugged her. "Plus, you follow me around everywhere like he did, especially when i'm upset."

"Riley, I won't leave until you're ready. Okay? I'll sleep on the mattress next to you, or on the couch. If your parents kick me out, well let's hope they don't do that." He laughed lightly, Riley couldn't. She felt like laughing or smiling at a time like this would be a disgrace to his name.

"I don't know what happens now."

"Neither do I." He continued to hold her in the still of the night. Occasionally she'd cry but other than that, it was silent.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"RILEY?" Maya ran out of the garage and saw her bestfriend and Lucas sleeping in the grass. Her shout roused them both, and the blonde snuck back inside, leaving them alone.

"Hey beautiful." She rolled into his chest, hoping to escape the sunlight.

"It's not today is it?" He closed his eyes and gently scratched her back.

"Unfortunately." Lucas truly enjoyed last night, and now he finally understood why he felt such a strong pull towards Riley since the day he met her. Lily. "Come on, let's lay you back down inside, where it's darker."

"I'm too tired to move. Is that normal?"

"More than normal. I'll carry you." He scooped her up off of the grass and she tucked her head into his neck. The jade eyed man opened the door and gently placed her on the air mattress, and as usual she was staring off into space. "Do you want me to pick you up? Or do you want me to meet you there?"

"Wait, where are you going?" The quarterback wanted to say school but after he saw the look of fear in her eyes, he couldn't leave her. He didn't want to anyways.

"Nowhere." Luckily Lucas packed some clothes on Sunday night, since he was not really sure how long he'd be here. "You hungry?"

"No." She whispered.

"You have to eat. Besides the full package of strawberries you ate last night." Maya and Josh got cozy on the other air matress so after inching backwards, she raised the comforter.

"Please?" He didn't hesitate and climbed in next to her.

"You don't have to ask, ever." The brunette quickly fell asleep on his chest.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley stood in the line of family that was greeting guests, but instead of greeting she just stood there and fidgeted with her pearls. Occasionally turning around to ensure Lucas hadn't left her, and he never did. He'd hold a small smirk every time she moved to check on him. This was the first time she'd been out in public since that devastating day and somehow it made it easier to not burst out into tears every second. "Go on honey, you don't have to stand here." The brunette nodded and sunk into Lucas' lap.

"Why is everyone smiling?" Her brown eyes gazed across the room. "This isn't a happy gathering."

"Personally I hated it too. But, death can sometimes be a celebration." A flashback of Auggie saying that entered her mind. "He isn't in pain anymore, he's watching over you at all times, and he's in a better place." Riley released a small smirk. "There it is, it's been awhile." She automatically felt a wave of guilt. "Don't feel bad for smiling, knowing Auggie he wouldn't want you to **stop** living life."

"I just have to learn how to **keep** living."

"Yeah." Lucas whispered. "That's not too hard." He snickered and kissed her hand.

"Lucas, peaches." Maya hugged her best friend with Josh by her side. "How you feelin'?"

"It's a little easier now that i'm surrounded by a ton of people."

Josh cleared his throat. "Well, maybe soon we can all go out for dinner or to a movie. Distractions might help."

"Maybe." The dancer mumbled.

"It could be a double date." Riley immediately stood up at Josh's statement, and Lucas' smile disappeared.

"Peaches what's wrong?" The brunette hurriedly walked out to the parking lot, and she wasn't alone as usual, but she needed some air. "Riley?"

"Well, well, well. Hello Maya." Aiden exited his truck and slammed the door shut. "Long time no see."

"Not my fault." She snapped. "What the hell are you doing here? How did you know where we'd be?" Josh manuevered himself in front of her, but just slightly so she could still talk. Lucas saw one of Aiden's friends get out of the passengers seat and immediately grabbed Riley to protect her.

"I heard through the grapevine about that little punks passing, I figured you'd be here. I really just wanted to talk to you about that random text you sent the other day." Lucas jumped forward at the words 'little punk', but the look on Riley's face stopped him.

"There's nothing to talk about, you cheated I broke up with you, now i'm with Josh. And, this isn't the time or place." Riley placed her hand on Lucas' waist.

"I see that. Hello Josh, how long did it take for you two to get together?"

"1 minute after that text, more or less." She snapped. "More on the less side." Josh smirked remembering that night.

"Look Aiden, our family has taken a serious hit this week. Let's go our seperate ways and let bygons be bygons, clearly you're drunk and so is your friend." Josh was always level headed, he could fight but avoided it at all costs. "We're going to go back inside now and i'm hoping you'll head back to Merritime."

Aiden's laugh was menacing as he took a few steps forward. "I don't think so. This bitch thinks she can break up with me through a text message?"

"Don't talk about her like that man. I'm serious. Last chance, walk away." Riley and Maya both trembled, why now? Why today? Why at all?

"Or what?" His hand reached out for Josh's chest and pushed him. "Or you'll what Matthews?" Aiden's friend sauntered towards Lucas, and Riley saw his knuckles turning white. Josh gently pushed his girlfriend backwards to keep her out of harms way.

"Aiden, I gave you 2 chances."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	7. Chapter 7-Happy

**Chapter 7**

"Aiden, I gave you two chances." Josh said sternly while he casually planted his feet into the ground.

"You're the reason she broke up with me aren't you?"

"No, she broke up with you because you didn't treat her the way she deserves and you were cheating on her. I think that's reason enough." Lucas moved Riley backward, still not making eye contact and had his jaw clenched. Aiden's smile disappeared and he swung knocking Josh in the jaw. His friend swung at Lucas but missed and got a blow to the face.

"AIDEN STOP!" Maya screeched. Riley watched Lucas, hardly recognizing him anymore. Her hands fell to her side, as she stared at him punching Aiden's friend. Lucas glanced up, and had to do a double take, he was staring into the empty eyes of Riley and immediately stopped what he was doing to back away. The brunette finally felt like she could breathe. Lucas sauntered towards Josh and pulled him off of Aiden.

The quarterback turned his body to the side and picked Aiden up by the shirt. "I don't know who you are, and I don't really give a damn. But you're going to get the hell out of here, and thank God that my girl just saved you and your friend." His tone was so demanding, it was almost sexy as he dropped Aiden back on his feet.

"Good ridents."

The green eyed man stepped forward and his stare even made Josh shiver. "Excuse me?" Lucas whispered.

"I said good ridents to both Maya and Auggie." Riley's chin trembled as she watched Lucas punch him, knocking him to the ground than knocking him unconscious. He moved his eyes to try to find Riley, the blonde girl was holding her as she was bursting into tears.

"Take Aiden and get the hell out of here!" Josh exclaimed, Lucas was already beside Riley.

"Come here." The brunette threw herself into his chest. "It's okay." He whispered. "He was just being an ass, he didn't mean that Riles." Maya moved her eyes from her best friend to Lucas. "You okay Maya?" She shook her head and ran to her boyfriend. "Come on beautiful, let's get you home." He picked her up off the ground and carried her to his truck, inhaling her perfume.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

After a 30 minute car ride, and 30 minutes at home Riley finally stopped crying. "Are you okay?" She whispered while Lucas was washing his hands in the sink, getting a few cuts from that guys teeth clean.

"Are you?" She slowly nodded. "Then yes, i'm good." The brunette sauntered towards him and tried dusting off his shirt. "Don't worry about it, i'll wash it."

"That's a nice dress shirt." He started to unbutton it when she stepped backwards.

"Easy, i'm just changing shirts. I look pretty great in fancy clothes but they aren't comfortable." Her brown eyes couldn't help but notice his extremely chiseled physique, his back was noticeably wide even from the front and his shoulders looked like rocks. She hastily turned around and went into the garage, landing on the air mattress. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"You can."

"Why'd you run away as soon as Josh said 'double date'?" Lucas sat in front of her and tried to study her eyes.

"I felt happy for a second." She wiped the tear away and licked her lips. The quarterback grinned. "I shouldn't be though, I just lost my baby brother." She put her face into the pillow and cried, his phone started to ring so he lightly scratched her back.

Hello.  
 _Hey Cory and Topanga are going out to dinner with my parents.  
_ Thanks Josh. You good?  
 _Yeah. You?  
_ Right as rain. Y'all staying tonight?  
 _Yeah, we are. Fixing to watch a movie. Take good care of her.  
_ Always.

The brunette slowly rose from the bed and meandered into the backyard. She removed her dress and jumped into the pool. Lucas smiled and sat on the chair closest to the water. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know. It felt right."

"Riles, you know he'd want you to be happy. I'm not saying you have to smile and pretend like nothing happened, but i'm saying don't make yourself sad again if you feel a glimmer of joy." Her chin lightly landed on the stone. "I think that's why I fought so much after Lily passed."

"I've never seen you like that before." The brunette moved her hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry you had to."

"Don't worry about it." She mumbled, it was actually attractive knowing he could protect her if ever necessary. "Was that trained or self taught?"

"Both. I started boxing to let out some agression but got kicked out and I just continued to practice. Does that scare you? Let me rephrase that, do I scare you?"

"No. You wouldn't hurt a fly unless they started it."

"I saw the look in your eyes, like you had no idea who I was." He was hoping she'd deny it.

"I um, at first I didn't. I hadn't seen that side of you before and I wasn't sure what to do. But after he said, what he said and you knocked him out, I saw you. Fighting for people you care about."

"Fighting for you." He pointed out. "And it just so happens I stopped because of you." The dancer went back underwater and swam to the steps to get out, where Lucas was waiting with a towel. "You make me a better person."

"Thanks. You're a really sweet guy, i'm glad you forced me to be your friend." They both lightly giggled. "Hey, I laughed."

"The time must've been right." Riley noticed how close they were and her body had an explosion of tingles. "By the way, you wanted to be my friend too."

"Maybe a little." She whispered and walked back inside to the empty house. "Where is everyone?"

"Parents went to dinner and the others are at a movie. What did you wanna do?"

"Change into dry clothes." He followed her down the hall into her bedroom and smiled at the millions of pictures she had hanging on her wall, sitting on her bedside and vanity. "Don't look." He turned around and stared at one of the millions of pictures of her and Auggie, he understood now why she couldn't stay in here. "Hey Luke?" He turned around instinctively and couldn't help his jaw from dropping. "Turn back around please." The quarterback did as instructed.

"I'm sorry, pure instinct I swear." His green eyes weren't completely sorry about what he saw.

"It's okay. Things happen." Lucas couldn't wait for her cheery voice to come back, he missed her tone. "Aren't your parents wondering where you are?" Her dainty fingers grasped his hand and escorted him to the garage.

"No. My dad is always gone and my mom buries herself in her work, sometimes stays at her store and other times flying out to Texas. Truth is, I haven't felt more at home since I started staying here." Riley crossed her legs, sitting on the air mattress and Lucas mimicked her movement, playing with her hands. "I definitely don't want to be home when he finds out I broke up with Lindsey."

"How is she?" He shrugged his shoulders and continued to mess with her hands. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not." The green eyed man gazed into her brown ones. "You wouldn't hold my hand, or lay on my chest, or even let me call you beautiful if I was still with her. You sure as hell wouldn't let me stay the night."

"I appreciate everything you're doing for me. You're a great friend." His eyes dropped at that word.

"Friend?" Her body released some more tingles at his whisper. "Riley, I really like you. A lot. You're my girl."

"Having a boyfriend is the least of my worries right now." There it was the blunt honesty.

"You have feelings for me too."

"Please don't." She mumbled. "Please don't change what's happening right now." Her eyes filled with tears and he pulled her into a hug.

"Shh, i'm not going anywhere. I just want you to know, I don't see you as just my friend. I never have." The brunette sniffled and leaned backwards, touching foreheads with the only man who seemed to comfort her. "I know you aren't ready." The green eyed man kissed her cheek. "Please remember, i'll be here when you are." Her lips slowly grazed his cheek as she reluctantly pulled away.

"Kiss me." She whispered. His lips lingered, and longed for hers. Her brown eyes were closed and she somehow moved closer. Lucas stared at her and kissed her forehead. "That's not what I was looking for."

"No, but it's what you needed. I can't kiss you, not right now. I'd be taking advantage, I can comfort you in any other way you need but I can't kiss you yet." He laid down and pressed play on the remote. "Come here to me." Riley lowered herself onto his chest and closed her eyes, breathing him in. "I have to go home tomorrow to pick up some more clothes. You gonna be okay?"

"I hope so."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley woke up the next morning and instead of rolling onto Lucas, found a note.

 _Good morning beautiful girl. I'll be back soon, try not to miss me too much._

The brunette pulled herself off the air mattress and stared at the stereo, it was almost haunting. It hadn't gone this long without being played, but those were different times. She stripped her shirt and moved the air mattresses out of the way, carefully pushing the TV out of her reach.

 _Oh, oh.  
Whatcha doin' in this place?  
Well, I could probably ask you the same thing.  
Another round girl whatcha think?  
If you're buying well you know i'll drink. _Riley closed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. She'd danced for years but somehow it felt like she had forgotten how, like she couldn't move her feet.  
 _So make it 7 on 7. Do you want it on the rocks? Double shot of heaven, spillin' off the top.  
We'll go shot for shot for shot, till we forgot what we came here to forget._

The dancer held out her arms and spun around in circles, like she did when she was a little girl. Like she did with Auggie, her feet came to a screeching halt and she started to cry. "I miss you Auggie. I'm sorry you're gone, i'm sorry you, I just I love you." She mumbled, barely able to make out words, while she collapsed to the floor. Lucas opened the door to her dance room and the smile quickly disappeared.

"Riles." He slid to her side and her arms wrapped around his neck. He glanced the room, seeing everything moved like it had been thrown. "Are you okay?"

"I can't dance Lucas. I can't do it. I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Shh." He stroked her hair, continuing to hold her.

"Auggie would be so disappointed in me." He clutched her face and stared into her gorgeous eyes.

"Don't say that, ever. Auggie loves you and is so proud of you. Every time I saw him, he'd mention how beautifully you danced." Her forehead leaned against his. "Don't say that. Okay?"

"Today is his funeral."

"Yeah, it is." The brunette crawled into his lap, which Lucas absolutely adored. "I'm here, Maya will be, Josh will be, your parents will be. We're all here."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley sat beside Auggie's tombstone, silently crying to herself. Lucas stood back, enough space to where she can have privacy but close enough to where she could quickly get to him. "I want to die bubba, just to see you." Lucas' green eyes shot towards her. He was about to say something when Cory walked towards him.

"It's 8 o'clock. We have to get her out of here." His father mumbled. Cory was clearly exhausted, emotionally and physically.

"She's not going to want to leave Mr. Matthews." Her fathers head tilted to the side and he immediately disagreed. "No, I can't do that again. I can't pull her away. Please don't ask me to do that." The quarterback's eyes turned red.

"Please Mr. Friar, I have to get back to my wife. She is falling apart in the car, I have to get her home and she won't leave without Riley." The green eyed man closed his eyes and dropped his head. Mr. Matthews shook his hand and Lucas turned on his heels.

"Riley." He gulped and kneeled down beside her. "Riley, we have to go." She turned her head and disagreed. "You can't stay out here, you're torturing yourself." His green eyes moved towards her father who was pleading. "Come here beautiful." He whispered and went to pull her away.

"NO!" She held onto his tombstone, trying to fight him off. "NO!" Lucas started crying and took a few steps away from his grave with the brunette in his arms.

"Just hold onto me." He was able to mutter through his tears.

"AUGGIE! NO!" Her scream stabbed him in the heart.

"Riley, i'm sorry. Please don't hate me." He saw Mr. Matthews crying as he left and the quarterback set Riley back on the ground. His arms were still wrapped around her to make sure she wouldn't leave.

"LUCAS LET ME GO PLEASE!" The brunette hit his arm, trying to crawl out of his clutches, tears streaming down her face. Her lips collided onto his and he found himself kissing her back. The brunette pulled away and stared into his eyes. "Please, just a little bit longer. He doesn't want me to leave." Lucas was in a daze, completely entranced by her eyes. "Please." She dropped her head and her chest moved up and down quickly as she sobbed. Her plan to kiss him and runaway failed. "I can't leave him yet. I can't leave my bubba yet." The brunette's head relaxed onto his chest.

"I can't let you keep torturing yourself."

"Lucas please, if you care about me at all." She whispered.

"I do care about you a lot and that's why I can't let you stay here anymore."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley hadn't spoken a word since they left, somehow she didn't cry either. Her face held a vacant expression, and she didn't make a move without Lucas.

The blonde leaned over to her boyfriends ear. "Josh can you get Riley away from Lucas for a few minutes? Please?" He nodded his head and pryed Riley away to take her into the garage. "Lucas." Maya pronounced.

"Yeah." He still had one eye on Riley, and she had her eyes on him.

"She's shutting down again." He shook his head. "I'm serious, she's not going to eat, and all she'll want to do is sleep. She didn't talk the entire time we were getting ready and hasn't mentioned a word since getting back home."

"Okay?"

"I'm telling you this because you seem to be the only one she wants right now. You have to know what to expect. Because you can help her." The brunette ended up manuevering out of Josh's grasp and clung to Lucas again sitting in his lap, the quarterbacks lips touched her head.

"I tried to keep her away but she wanted him." Lucas smiled at the notion and hugged her tight. He loved holding her, he loved that she wanted him.

"I'm gonna take her to the garage. Are y'all staying the night?" Maya nodded.

"We'll be out here." She mumbled.

Riley was led to the garage and after she locked the door her fingers started fighting with the zipper, and right now it was winning. "Here, let me help." Lucas' left hand held her shoulder and his fingers worked to unzip her dress, just enough for her to reach. He moved to face away when her hand landed on top of his and she slowly turned around. Riley slid off his jacket and began peeling off his shirt, Lucas was loving every minute of it, until he realized what 'it' was. "Riley, no, no, no. We can't do this. At least not like this." She dropped her dress and he immediately turned away to not look at her. "You have no idea how bad I want to, but i'm not going to." Lucas heard the air mattress then saw the comforter shift out of the corner of his eye and he moved to join her.

"Please don't hate me." He whispered, as he laid down on the bed. The dancer didn't have to say anything, she laid on his chest. "If your father walks in right now, I won't be able to stay the night anymore." Her lips touched his chest, he welcomed the embrace. "Hey Riley, what about me reminds you of him?"

The dancer sighed and gulped before replying. "It's not necessarily what you do, but your general spirit. Your presence, the i'll do anything for anyone attitude. That's him."

"It's you too. Being auctioned, going to the competition, saying to take your lungs, what you do with the prize money, none of that was for you. You have that same attitude." He lightly scratched her arm and she somehow inched closer, draping her leg over his tangling their feet under the covers. He felt her skin against his side and needed a distraction. "Is that the only reason you want me around? I thought you liked me." He lightly laughed.

"No. You're right. I have feelings for you. And now that i'm not dancing, and if I ever get to feeling better we can be together." Lucas' heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest, but he knew something was wrong with that statement.

"You have no idea, how happy that would make me, us being together. It's all i've wanted since the day I met you. But, I can't let you give up dancing."

"You don't get to decide that, I do." She snapped.

"Auggie wanted you to go to national's. He drew you a picture showing you winning."

"I CAN'T!" She raised herself up off of him. "I literally can't, I don't know how anymore. I tried and I just-" His strong arms tugged her back down onto him. The brunette continued to sob in his chest.

"Shh." His large hands stroked her hair. "Maybe you just need some help."

"You dance?" She questioned.

"No, but maybe me being here would help you. Starting off small and going from there. Besides, I think dancing will help. Tomorrow morning, you and me."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _Party girls, don't get hurt. Can't feel anything when will I learn.  
I push it down, I push it down._

Lucas stood behind her in basketball shorts, with no shirt per Riley's instructions. He watched Riley roll her head around with her eyes closed, he reached for her hand and spun her in circles. "There you go."

 _Throw 'em back, till I lose count.  
I'm gonna swing, from the chandelier, from the chandelier.  
I'm gonna live, like tomorrow doens't exist. Like it doesn't exist._

The jade eyed man tossed her into the air and her legs naturally went out in a jete. "Beautiful." He mumbled. Her brown eyes opened and for the first time in a long time she had a small smile. "I've missed seeing that." His thumb grazed her cheek. "I'm gonna step back, but i'm here if you need me." His back leaned against the wall and followed her with his eyes.

"Hey, how is she?" Mr. Matthews stood beside him.

"Slowly but surely she'll get there."

"Lucas, I uh, I really can't thank you enough. I've been so busy with Topanga and planning everything i've neglected her."

"Don't mention it Mr. Matthews, i'm happy to." They shook hands. "She really is an incredible dancer." He whispered.

"Mr. Friar, I don't know how much longer you can stay here. Aren't your parents gonna be wanting you home soon." Lucas glanced towards the ground and shook his head. "You're welcome anytime, but if you two date you won't be sleeping in here." He chuckled lightly and was about to reply when the song changed.

 _I've been a walking heartache, I've made a mess of me.  
The person that i've been lately, ain't who I wanna be.  
But, you stay here right beside me and watch as the storm blows through.  
And I need you._

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	8. Chapter 8-Let's Take a Trip

**Chapter 8**

 _God gave me you for the ups and downs.  
God gave me you for the days of doubt.  
For when I think i've lost my way, there are no words here left to say.  
It's true, God gave me you._

Riley stopped and stared at the radio, Lucas quit leaning on the wall and stood up straighter, while Mr. Matthews didn't move a muscle. "Keep going." The brunette turned her head to glance at him. He reached for her hand and spun her around again. They started to slow dance and no matter how much Cory wanted to, he prevented himself from breaking them apart and removed himself from the situation. "You okay?"

"If I said no?"

"Then we can change the song. I know it reminds you of him though." His lips kissed the top of her head. "If you said yes, then I would tell you to consider using this song for nationals."

"You're pushing awful hard."

"I would call it suggesting." He whispered. "It gets easier I promise." The brunette sauntered towards the radio and turned it off.

"Lucas, do you mind if I asked what happened to Lily? If you don't want to tell me I understand, I just-" She cut herself off, not knowing what she was going to say, the dancer really wanted to learn more about him.

"I know, I do the same thing, wanting to know everything about you." The emerald eyed man sat on the floor and she sat in his lap. "I had been driving for a few months and since my mom was working late and my dad was nowhere to be found I went to pick her up from a friends house." Riley held his hand, and he kissed her cheek. "Drunk driver ran a red light and ran into the passenger door, I was in my moms car so it flipped from his heavy truck. She died at the wreck."

"I'm so sorry. I wish I had been around."

"It isn't your fault." He whispered. "It wasn't mine, no matter how much my dad and I argued, or how much I fought with myself it wasn't. I wish you could've been around too, but i'm not the same person I once was. You may not have liked me back then. It took you awhile to like me now, and i'd like to think i'm a decent guy."

"No judgements. Besides if we ever do date then I won't have to worry about people messing with me." His warm lips touched her hand, sending butterflies through Riley.

"You don't have to worry about that now. Hey, one place in the world you could runaway to? Ready, set, go!"

"Um, the beach. I used to take Aug there all the time. He loved how peaceful it was, no doctors or people asking how he was, it was just me and him. There's one about an hour away from here." The brunette let out a big yawn to hide the fact she was crying.

"Sleepy?" She tucked her head into his neck and nodded, this was the most physical activity she'd done in awhile and since she hasn't been eating, the dancer was pretty exhausted. "Well, why don't you lay down and take a small nap and i'll make us some food?"

"I'm not-"

Lucas cut her off. "Hungry, blah blah, just lay down and you can eat when you get up."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey Riley, i'm so sorry." Riley's morning had been filled with apologies, and condolences from people she didn't even know. The brunette wasn't sure if she hated it or if she was proud of the fact that her little brother touched so many people. She opened her locker and set her elbows on the inside to lean and glanced to the door. There he was, the face she tried so often to avoid, but couldn't escape. She rolled her lips in and grabbed the picture off of the magnet. Her fingers traced his face as she slid down the lockers and sat on the floor.

"I miss you." A few tears managed to escape and the only person she wanted right now was across the school getting ready for practice.

"Hey peaches. You okay?" Maya sat beside her and stroked her hair. "If you aren't ready to see him you don't have to look at that picture I can hold onto it for you."

Her eyes closed again and she shed tears freely. "That's just it. I so desperately want to see him, but when I look at a picture and realize this is all I have left, it kills me." Farkle sat down in front of her.

"You still have your memories, all those amazing moments you spent together." Farkle mumbled and took her hands.

"It's not enough. I mean is it selfish of me to want him here, with me?" Neither of her friends answered, she inhaled slowly letting her chin shake. "I know this isn't the time or the place for me to break down like this, but why? Why him? What did he ever do to anyone to deserve this?"

"My mom says, God was wanting him home sooner. To put him to work in other people's lives. He was just wanting his angel to come home." The blonde uttered.

"He could've done that here. He could've helped people here."

"Not to his fullest." He cleared his throat. "Because he was sick, he couldn't do the things that maybe God intended for him."

"I am so mad." Her hands fell into her face. "If God wanted him to work in people's lives, why was he sick in the first place?" The class bell rang and the halls had emptied. Riley stood up and started to pace the hallway. "I just want to hit something, I want to get out of here."

"Go on home Riles, i'll get your work. Teachers will understand, here take my car." Maya tossed her best friend the keys.

"No, that's okay. I'll walk home, my cars there if I need to go anywhere."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Farkle. Have you seen or heard from Riley? I've texted her several times, i've waited by her locker and-"

"Oh, she went home about 2 hours ago. She got pretty upset, and angry so we told her to go." Farkle replied.

"No. No, no, no." Lucas snatched his bag off of his desk and left the school in a hurry, dailing her number.

 _Riley, please call me as soon as possible. Don't do it, do not go in his room. Call me, i'm on my way._

Several voicemails and a quick drive later, he fumbled into her home. "RILEY!" He ran into the garage, hoping to find her at least sleeping but, nothing. He sauntered towards the hallway and saw Auggie's door was cracked. "Riley?"

"Lucas?" She sprung off the bed and landed into his arms sobbing.

"What are you doing in here?" His strong biceps carried her out of the bedroom and shut the door. "I told you not to go in there."

Riley's beautiful forehead landed on his. "I just wanted him. I wanted to hold him. I'm sorry, you were right." She took several quick breaths. "I didn't find what I was looking for."

"Come here beautiful. Just lay down." The brunette buried her head into his shoulder and cried while he stroked her hair. Her legs were wrapped around his waist. "Let's take a little trip." With Riley still clinging to him he stepped outside and placed her in his truck. The dancer ended up falling asleep in his lap, which he didn't mind. The green eyed man openly accepted the fact that he was absolutely obsessed with her, even sleeping or crying she made him happy. Lucas put his truck into park and carefully slid out of the seat, waiting for her to wake up. He was proud of the fact she didn't completely shut down again, he was excited that she didn't have to start over, but Riley took an extremely hard hit today that she wasn't ready for.

Lucas slid into the bed of his truck and stared out onto the ocean and the waves. He'd found a somewhat secluded spot, at least for now while people were still in school. "Hey."

"Hey beautiful girl." The brunette stared out onto the ocean and climbed into the bed of his truck. "How you feelin'?" His arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"I just wanted to get a piece of him."

"I know." He whispered. The waves crashed onto the beach and he heard her take a deep breath, trying to relax. "What set you off?" The dancer pulled out a folded up picture from her sweatpants and passed it to him.

"He used to watch me dance out here. We'd blare the stereo and he'd get too tired so he'd sit in the sand-" A few tears fell from her eyes, before she continued. "He was so young, he should've been able to dance and run. I could, I always could but he couldn't. I'm so mad, I just want to hit something! Why him? Why was he even sick in the first place? People tell me God wanted him home sooner, but why? Why put him on this earth if you're just going to take him away and make everyone suffer?"

The jade eyed man swallowed a lump in his throat. "My reasoning is, he made a huge impact on others. You raised so much awareness for this disease, hell within the last year you, yourself raised $8000 and that's what i'm aware of. Charlie donated, I donated, I mean even though Auggie didn't make it, we have no idea how many other peoples lives could have been affected by what you and your brother did. Yeah, it's terrible that he isn't here anymore and it's awful what he had to live with, but honestly would you have rather had a life without him? Or with him for 13 years?"

A small smile approached her lips. "With him. No matter how much this hurts, always a short time with him." She closed her eyes and felt soft lips touch her head. The brown eyed girl jumped out of his truck and pulled off her sweats, revealing the black hot shorts she wore constantly. His green eyes followed Riley as her toes touched the water, Lucas hurriedly plugged his phone into the auxilary cord and turned the volume up on his radio. Riley turned around at the sound of the music and saw the green eyed man sauntering towards her with his shirt off.

 _She's got a bumper like a billboard  
_ Riley did an attitude turn and felt Lucas' strong hands on her hips from behind. _  
Covered in stickers of her favorite bands  
She's got a handful of records that she turns to  
_Her hands wrapped around the back of his neck as she swayed. Her heart was pounding, as his hands ran over her body. _  
When she needs to land  
She's a Saturday night parade through the streets  
That all eyes come to see including me  
_She jumped wrapping her long legs around his waist, and he dipped her from left to right. Watching her long brown hair graze the sand.

 _She carries memories around like souvenirs down in her pockets  
_ Riley did a pirouette and elongated her leg up to her cheek, with a perfectly pointed toe. _  
She should have let some go by now but can't seem to drop it  
Says forgiveness ain't nothing but a lifeless tire on the shoulder of her soul  
That never rolls_

 _For as much as she stumbled she's runnin'  
_ Lucas lifted her off the ground as her legs moved in the air with flexed feet, as if she was running. He smiled watching her dance, with complete and utter trust, her eyes were closed the entire time. _  
For as much as she runs she's still here  
_ He spun her back into his chest. _  
Always hoping to find something quicker than Heaven  
To make the damage of her days disappear  
_Her butterflies fluttered realizing how easily her and Lucas moved together. _  
Just like Guinevere  
Just like Guinevere_

 _She don't hold onto nothin' new for very long  
_ His right arm stretched outwards with hers as her leg rose up to a posse and she leaned into his left forearm. _  
Yeah she writes you in as just one more tale and then you're gone  
_ Riley laid down in the sand, letting the waves crash against her body. _  
'Cause she once fell hard 'cause she dropped her guard  
_ She rose off the sand and fell backwards into the green eyed mans grasp. _  
And no one gets to stay it's just too late_

 _For as much as she stumbled she's runnin'  
For as much as she runs she's still here  
Always hoping to find something quicker than Heaven  
_They were ending right where they started off. Her arms felt the back of his neck, Riley's right temple touched his left cheek, and his hands ran down her sides. _  
To make the damage of her days disappear  
Just like Guinevere  
_She turned around slowly and stared into his green eyes. He noticed that she didn't look the same, her eyes were different, in a great way. _  
Just like Guinevere_

The brunette's forehead was placed gently on his. "Kiss me." She whispered. At first it was just a ghost of a kiss, so close that she almost couldn't stand it. His warm lips lightly pressed against hers. Soft and romantic, causing butterflies in her stomach. Lucas pulled her in closer, feeling the water and sand that was on her body. Riley's ivory hands grazed his cheek, not letting him leave, even though he wasn't pulling away.

 _Lean into me Guinevere  
Be mine tonight Guinevere_

Lucas stopped with a smile on his face and kissed her forehead. "You can't stop dancing." He whispered.

"It's easier with you. I feel supported." His pointer finger raised her chin and kissed her lips again.

"Even though I loved dancing with you, and holding you like that, you dance beautifully without me here." She sighed and landed into his chest. "I can help you practice. Nationals is in a month."

"I wouldn't even know where to start. I always choose my songs, Mrs. Rodgers said emotional and i'm sorry but I can't use God Gave Me You, i'd break down in the middle of the floor." Lucas sat down on the sand and she sat in between his legs, his gears were running through his mind, trying to find the perfect thing for her. Riley sat in silence watching the sun start to set and the waves crash against the sand and onto her feet. "So are we together now?" He smirked and moved some hair out of her face.

"Depends, are you going to Nationals?" The brunette furrowed her brows and played with the sand.

"I don't know, maybe."

"I think, you can make a very powerful statement with the right song and with some help." She didn't say anything. "Auggie wants this for you." A tear fell from her eye and she stared at his green eyes.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"RILEY! LUCAS!" Topanga ran across the living room and hugged both of them. "Where have you two been? We've been worried sick!"

"Sorry mom, our phones died." Riley still felt somewhat cold towards her parents, but she had to keep reminding herself that they were hurting too. Her parents did what they felt was best for Auggie and that's all that really matters.

Mr. Matthews stood up and sauntered towards them. "You okay honey?"

The brunette inhaled deeply and smiled lightly. "I'm okay."

Cory's lip raised and hugged her. "Why don't you go take a shower and get the sand off of you?" The dancer nodded and meandered towards the bathroom. Her family sat in silence until they heard the shower come on. "What happened?"

Lucas put his hands in his pockets. "She left school today after a breakdown. I knew what she was going to do so I came home after her." Topanga grinned at the word 'home'. "Found her in his room and we went to the beach. I'm sorry I should've called but I just kind of went for it, I didn't think."

Mrs. Matthews popped her head out from behind Cory. "Did she dance?"

"We danced, yeah." He sat on the couch and saw her parents hold hands. "How are y'all?"

"As good as we can be. But, we have each other. Just like she has you." Topanga stood up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"IS SHE BACK?!" Maya stormed through the door. "YOU!" The blue eyed girl stomped her way towards Lucas. "Why didn't you let us know anything?!"

"Down girl, i've dealt with bulls less mad than you." Her eyes turned to a glare. "Our phones died or we would've called on the way back. She's in the shower."

"By herself?" The blonde mumbled.

"I hope so." Cory and Lucas laughed since they said it in unison. Josh stumbled into the room and grinned.

"Hello family. Hey baby." He kissed Maya which seemed to ease the last bit of tension in the room.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley dragged herself into the living area, while towel drying her hair. "Mom, did you make any food?" Her family and friends started to smile. "What?"

"Nothing honey. I didn't cook but we can order something. Pizza?" She shook her head.

"It's competition season." Everyone started clapping and smiling, Maya shouted 'yay'. The brunette didn't care, she had her brown eyes locked on Lucas who was walking her direction. The green eyed man hugged her.

"I'm proud of you." He whispered.

"I'm gonna go start choreographing. Lucas and I picked out a song." She put her hair into a bun and left everyone alone. "I'M STILL HUNGRY!" She shouted, making everyone laugh. Lucas was showered in hugs and love. He loved it, but then it dawned on him now that she was starting to feel 'okay' he may have to go home soon.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	9. Chapter 9-What's Best

**Chapter 9**

"Hey beautiful." Riley didn't even hear him, she continued to think about the choreography. It wasn't till his hands wrapped around her waist and he kissed her cheek that she awoke from her daydream.

"Hey."

"So, it's 1:30 in the morning. I'd say it's time for us to go to bed, since we have school tomorrow. Josh and Maya fell asleep on the couch." The brunette nodded her head and grinned. The green eyed man fixed up the air mattresses and she turned on the TV, because she can't fall asleep without some noise. "I'm sad."

"Join the club." She joked. "Why are you sad?" The brown eyed girl crawled onto the mattress.

"I'm going to have to go home soon." Her brows furrowed. "Now that you're starting to feel better, i'm pretty sure these overnighters are going to slow down."

"Why?" He inched the other air mattress as close as allowed by Cory and laid down.

"You're parents aren't going to let me stay here." Riley held his hand. "I don't wanna leave, I mean I really like you, but I love your parents reaction when we come home. With both, it's kind of win, win." The green eyed man stroked her hair.

"I don't want you to go."

"I'll stay as long as i'm allowed. Do you want to come with me to get more clothes tomorrow?" She nodded her head in agreement.

"Are we together?"

He sighed, everything inside of him wanted to say yes. "No, not until after Nationals. I don't want to distract you. But, the minute you're done dancing, you're coming to kiss me again. I should've kissed you more earlier, that was amazing."

"I felt like I was in a movie." She smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?" His lips touched her hand.

"Giving me a reason to keep living. For staying with me. For reminding me of Auggie. For, everything, helping me dance today." He stared into her eyes and his lips crashed onto hers again. Riley's body tingled and her toes curled, she rolled on top of him, continuing their embrace.

"I really like you Riley."

"I like you too." The quarterback slowly rolled her off of him.

"I like you so much, that we're going to have to wait so you can stay focused on Nationals and not on me. That was the last time I kiss you, I swear."

"I won't stop you if you try though." She admitted. "Hey, where'd you learn to dance like that today?"

"I didn't learn, I just did what felt right. Following your movements and finding a way to touch you was my main focus." Her eyelids closed. "We moved pretty well together. Didn't we?"

"Mhm." She let out a deep breath and he could tell she was falling asleep. He continued to watch her for another 30 minutes.

"I love you." He whispered.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Last time I was at your house, I fell like 3 times." He chuckled and stopped himself from reaching for her hand.

"You've been less clumsy lately, that's what happens when you move slower." Riley rolled her lips in. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's okay." It took a lot for her to move, she ate dinner last night but hadn't eaten at all today. It took a lot for her to just continue living daily life.

"Here we are. Oh no." A sigh filled with worry was released from his lips. "One of my parents are home, if not both." He put the truck into park and dropped his hands from the wheel. "Do you want to wait in here?"

"No. Why?"

"I haven't seen them since I broke up with Lindsey. And, my dad isn't the nicest. I mean, he's nice to others just not to me." She nodded her head.

"I can wait. If you'd prefer, I don't want to get in the middle of anything."

He glanced towards the door and nodded his head. "I um, i'm sorry, but I think that'd be best." Lucas' lips touched her hand. "I'll be right back. Promise." Riley saw him run inside and she shut her eyes, hoping for a little cat nap.

"MOM? DAD?" Lucas ran upstairs to his room and packed a few things. Luckily, Topanga was doing his laundry so he didn't need a lot.

"LUKE?" The green eyed man shuddered at the sound of his fathers voice.

"I'm in here dad."

"YOU BROKE UP WITH LINDSEY?" His shoulders dropped and he turned around to face his dad. "Listen to me son, you're going to call and fix it, and you're going to do it right now."

"No i'm not dad. I didn't want to be with Lindsey, and you knew that."

"You're going to blow this for us!" His son sidestepped to leave the room. "Where are you going?"

"A friends house, her brother just passed away, so a group of us have been staying over there to help keep her distracted." The quarterback ran down the steps with the sound of his father right behind him, he reached out for the handle.

"Don't you dare walk away from me boy!" He pushed Lucas up against the door, and the jade eyed man took a deep breath to try and stay calm. "You will call Lindsey and get back together with her."

"NO!" He shoved his dad off and the door flung open. Riley startled awake and saw the fuming father following his son outside. She instantly jumped out of the truck when Lucas turned around to face him, not really sure what she would do Riley put her hands behind her back. "Leave it alone dad."

"No, I will not leave it alone. You've known for a long time why you and Lindsey are supposed to be together and you aren't going to mess this up." His father glanced at Riley. "Who is that?"

"She's the friend I was telling you about."

"She's the reason you broke up with Lindsey isn't she?" The brunette glanced at Lucas who didn't answer. Mr. Friar's face was extremely red and he was literally spitting mad. "You listen to me boy. Either you get back together with Lindsey or you're out on the street."

"WHAT? Are you freaking serious?"

"Mr. Friar, sir, be mad at me, don't be mad at him." Riley swallowed the lump in her throat, unsure why she even said anything.

"Riley!" Lucas snapped.

"I'm the one who put the idea into his head, since he was unhappy. Don't kick him out please." Mr. Friar took a few steps towards her and Lucas stepped in front of him.

"You know the deal Luke. Get back together with Lindsey or you're gone. Take her home and come back." Lucas ran his fingers through his hair.

"Get in the truck beautiful." Riley did as instructed and they drove back to her house in silence, until he put it in park.

"You have to get back with Lindsey." She whispered.

"No. I'm not gonna do that." He demanded.

"But you can't get kicked out of your house. Your parents are going to pay for college and your mom." The brunette glanced towards her fingers. "I'm so sorry that this happened."

"It's not your fault, he's an ass." He heard the shaky breathing of his crush. "Please don't cry."

"I'm fine. Really. I um, i'm gonna go inside. Call me if you need me, okay?" He saw a tear fall from her eye. He hated himself, after everything she'd gone through and now this. Riley wasn't fine and it was apparent.

"Please don't go." He reached for her hand.

"I um, I have to practice but my phone will be on loud if you need me. Good luck." The brunette leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I hope things work out." The brown eyed girl moved even slower as she walked inside, fighting back the tears to make sure he didn't feel bad. The brunette held the handle and turned around to see a red eyed Lucas.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey peaches." Riley was sitting in straddle stretching when her friend came in. "What's wrong?" The brunette didn't answer. "No, you're past this stage." She stood up and turned on the radio, completely in her own world. "NO!" The brown eyed girl did a russian and free styled to the music. "JOSH!" The blue eyed girl ran into the living room. "Something's wrong with Riles. Call Lucas."

He did as instructed but there was no answer. "Shit. It has to be something with him, he didn't answer." Maya ran back into the garage and saw tears streaming down her best friends face. Josh pulled his girlfriend out of the room and shut the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Let her do her thing. If something did happen between her and Lucas she has to go through these stages. You know that." Josh pointed out.

"She's past this. She was talking!"

"Come here." He hugged her and tried to calm her down.

"What's going on?" Questioned Mr. Matthews.

"We don't know. She's not talking." Mumbled the blonde.

"Where's Lucas?" Maya was shocked that everyone relied so much on Lucas, it used to be her. Now she'd never felt further from Riley.

"We don't know." Josh whispered.

"Screw this, i'm going in there." Maya exclaimed. The white door flew open and Riley was sitting in the center of the room crying. "Peaches, what's going on?" The blue eyed girl sat in front of her and shooed the boys out. "Talk to me honey." Riley's long arms hugged her as she sobbed.

"He's gone."

"Honey, he's been gone." Tears fell from her eyes, the brunette didn't want to tell Maya that she wasn't just talking about Auggie. "He's still watching over you and he loves you so much." She didn't want to tell her best friend that the piece of Auggie she felt from Lucas was gone.

"I'm gonna practice." Her best friend nodded, but still feeling a little uneasy like she wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Okay, you hungry?"

"No." They stood up and the blonde left her alone.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Hey Lindsey. How are you?  
 _I'm okay Luke, how are you?  
_ Not so great.  
 _Yeah, I lied. I'm not okay either. I miss you.  
_ Lucas didn't say anything, he sat in silence.  
 _Why are you calling? I mean I love it but why?  
_ Um, do you want to get back together?  
 _Really?!  
_ We were together for so long-  
 _Of course I do.  
_ Okay, great. Hey, i'll text you okay?  
 _Okay, bye Lukey. I love you._

He hung up the phone and his green eyes glared at his father. "Satisfied?"

"Very. Thank you for coming to your senses." Lucas' jaw clenched.

"Fantastic."

"Knock it off Luke. This is what's best." His father turned around and stood at the entrance. "It'll be in your best interest to stay away from that girl from earlier."

"I already got back together with Lindsey, i'm not going to stop hanging out with my friends." Lucas rose from his chair with fire in his eyes.

"When a friend interferes with a relationship, you will absolutely-"

"Get out." He pushed the door till it was closed, forcing his father out of his room. His fists were white and the quarterback really needed to punch something, and since his father wasn't around he aimed for the wall.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Hello.  
 _Hey beautiful.  
_ How'd it go?  
 _I uh don't want to talk about it.  
_ At least you still have your parents.  
 _At what cost?  
_ Me.  
 _My point.  
_ Just relationship wise. So you're back together with her?  
He hesitated and swallowed the lump in his throat. _Riley, please-  
_ Um, I have to go. But, i'll see you soon.  
 _Will you come to the game tomorrow?  
_ Probably not. I have to practice.  
 _Do you hate me?  
_ Of course not. It was your family or me. I understand.  
 _I hate myself. I hate him.  
_ Don't. Now I can practice with zero distractions and I can quit dragging you down. I can come to terms with the fact that Auggie is gone and the fact I can't get him back through you. This could be a good thing.  
 _It will never be a good thing. And, you never drug me down._ He heard her sniffle through the phone and his entire body shook.  
I'll talk to you later. Okay?

She hung up the phone and hugged his sweatshirt. "Auggie and now Lucas." Riley felt like she was dying, it was like taking a bullet to the heart before the last wound even healed, which made it even more life threatening. The brunette stared at the air mattress beside her, hoping to see his face, Auggies or Lucas', it didn't matter at this point. She had sent Maya and Josh away, she wouldn't eat, she just wanted one of the men back in her life.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Maya where's Riley?" Lucas' green eyes gazed the hallway hoping to see her.

"I was hoping you could tell me. She won't respond to my calls or texts. She sent Josh and I away last night. What happened? All she said was 'he's gone', but he's been gone." He dropped his head knowing what she meant.

"She wasn't in your first period?"

"No. Have you tried calling her? She usually answers for you." He pulled out his phone and stared at his contacts. "I have to go meet Josh, but let me know if you talk to her." The blonde scurried off down the dimly lit hallway and the quarterback put the phone to his ear.

 _Hey guys, this is Riley. Sorry I can't get to the phone right now. But, if you leave your name and number i'll call you back. Have a blessed day._

"Hey, Riley. It's me, Lucas. You probably knew that, um anyways we're all wondering where you're at. I'm gonna come find you if you don't answer me soon. Okay, so I guess i'll hopefully see you later. Okay? Alright, okay. I've said that a lot, okay bye." He hung up the phone before his tongue fell out of his head and he texted her.

-Hey, where are you? Also, please do us both a favor and don't listen to that voicemail.

Cory sauntered down the hallway and waved at Lucas. "Mr. Matthews, where's Riley?"

"Did she not tell you?" He shook his head no.

"She's not going to be here today. The principal excused her absence considering the circumstances. I don't know what happened but, it's like she's starting all over again. Is there anyway you could talk to her? I know you have a game tonight, but after that?"

He clenched his jaw, wanting to cry. "Um, she probably doesn't want to see me."

"Of course she does, she's been attached at your hip since Auggie-" Mr. Matthews cut himself off, and tried to keep his composure. "I don't know why, but she's very attached to you. And for once i'm not completely bothered by that." Cory patted him on the shoulder and walked away. Lucas immediately ran to his truck.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"RILEY?" Lucas ran to the garage, then to her bedroom, he sauntered towards the hallway and even opened Auggies room. He ran to his truck and called her again.  
"Riley, you're starting to worry me. Please call me back, please." The green eyed man couldn't get to the studio fast enough, his green eyes kept glancing at different parking lots hoping to see her car.

"Hillary!"

"Hey Lucas." She turned around and smiled.

"Is Riley here? She hasn't returned anyone's call or texts all day." The coach smiled.

"She's in the private room, she couldn't focus at home. Back out the hall second door on the left."

"Thank you." The green eyed man took off down the hallway and flung the door open. "Riley!"

She turned around quickly and saw his worried expression. "Lucas? What's wrong?" The brunette turned around and almost fell over from the force of his hug. "Are you okay?"

"No." He whispered, continuing to hold her.

"What's wrong?" The dancer pulled away and turned down the music.

"You weren't at school, and you were upset on the phone last night, apparently you aren't eating and talking, you're starting your stages all over again." Riley tilted her head to the side.

"Luke, that's things that are going on with me. Not you." His shoulders dropped. "I'm not your problem anymore, I asked if you were okay. We're friends." The quarterback forcefully hugged her again.

"I hate that word. Despite what you may think I can't flip a switch on my feelings for you and turn them off. So, of course I worry about you and care about you and like you. And, by the way you were never a 'problem'." The brunette closed her eyes and enjoyed the embrace.

"I'm as good as I can be. I'm just dancing, occasionally talking to Aug." He stroked her hair.

"What are you two talking about?" Her eyes flew open and took a few steps back.

"I just can't nail down this choreography." She turned several times. "So, I have to kick you out."

"Do you have to?" He mumbled.

"You have a game tonight anyways. If you keep skipping school they aren't going to let you play." He dropped his head.

"Will you come? The studio closes at like what 8?" She nodded her head.

"Yeah, 8 but I think i'll just go home and practice some more. But, if I change my mind i'll let you know." Her hands landed on her hips and he noticed Riley's toned body. "Eyes are up here."

"Still not putting up with my BS." He mumbled.

"You're taken now Luke, I can't let you do that." His emerald eyes touched the floor.

"I don't wanna be. Unless i'm taken with you." The dancer blinked several times and turned around trying to stop herself from crying.

"Lucas, you can't say crap like that. I'm not even mad at you, at all I understand why you had to do this. I'd never ask you to give up your family." She did a pique turn and stopped almost instantly. "I just want you to be happy, that's all." Her chin started to tremble and he reached for her hands. "I feel like you're all I have left of Auggie. I always wanted him to be happy and I want the same thing for you." He touched her lips. "No. You can't do that." She whispered.

"Please." He kissed her again and held her face.

"Lucas!" She exclaimed. "You can't keep kissing me, I love it but you can't. When you do that you're asking me to be the 'other woman' and i'm not going to." Lucas closed his eyes and dropped his hands from her cheek.

"I'm sorry Riley. For, everything."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. I'm serious, i'm not mad at you it just sucks." She could tell he was extremely upset. "How about this, If you leave i'll try really really hard to come to your game tonight. I might be a little late though."

"If not, can we do dinner after?" He questioned.

"With our friends, we can't be alone." She laughed lightly.

A huge smile approached his face as he hugged her. "I'm gone, but please don't ignore my calls and texts. Also, don't listen to that voicemail. Bye beautiful." The door closed before she could correct him.

Riley placed her hands on top of her head and stared at the ceiling. "Aug, I miss you. A lot." She wiped a tear off of her cheeks. "I'm not going to win Nationals."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley sauntered towards the stadium, she hadn't been to a game since her sophomore year and couldn't remember what to expect. The brunette grinned at her idea.

 _Hello?  
_ Peaches, will you come outside the stadium and get me. I don't want to walk around aimlessly trying to find you.  
 _Of course. Give me a second._

The dancer inhaled deeply and kept running through the routine in her mind. She finished choreographing it, but Hillary wasn't impressed. Unfortunately, Riley knew her coach was going to slaughter it.

"RILEY!" She took a few steps forward and hugged her tight. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Lucas asked me to, and I said i'd try if he'd leave the studio."

Maya chuckled and hugged her again. "We were worried about you today."

"Yeah, the millions of phone calls and messges made that apparent." The blonde intertwined her arm with Riley's.

"How's the routine coming?"

The brunette sighed. "Hillary is going to Dexter it. She said it was an awful display of my talent." The girls meandered up the steel ramp to get to the bleachers.

"That's harsh."

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's never been this hard for me to dance. I'm glad she's taking it off my plate though." Riley looked up and the bright lights of the stadium burned her eyes. She could hardly hear anything besides the screams and cheers. "Wow, this is a lot more than I remember."

"More what?" Maya questioned.

Riley shrugged. "Just more."

"LUCAS!" The blonde exclaimed. "LUCAS!"

"What are you doing?" The dancer was hesitant to turn towards the field.

"I'm getting his attention, he's been playing awful tonight." With those words she spun on her heels and searched for him. "He may need some inspiration. He's right there number 23." Riley already found him and he was trying to contain his smile, the brunette waved and put her hands back into her pockets. "What's going on with you two anyways?"

"Nothing." The brown eyed girl mumbled instantly. "We're friends and that's all we'll ever be." Her doe eyes glanced towards him again.

"That's dumb. You like him he likes you." She scoffed.

"It's complicated but he's doing what's best for him."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	10. Chapter 10-I Want You Back

**Chapter 10**

"Hey baby." Josh kissed Maya and smiled. Riley was really happy for him. Plus she'd never seen him more elated than he had been, she assumed winning over the woman he'd had feelings for, for years was the cause.

"Good game baby." The dark haired man kissed her head and adjusted his bag. "Where's Lucas?" Maya questioned.

"He was still in the locker room when I left. He should be out in a few minutes, he mentioned going to dinner. Riles, you good with that?" The brunette nodded her head and saw the double doors of the school fly open. She couldn't help the small smile that came to her face, and unfortunately disappeared immediately.

"Who's that?" The blonde asked. The brown eyed girl watched their exchange and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"That's Lindsey. His girlfriend, she's really nice." Tingles of envy erupted through her body.

Her blue eyes narrowed. "No, they broke up."

"I told you it's complicated Maya." The blonde threw her arm over her best friends shoulder. Riley felt defeated and clearly Lucas didn't know she was going to be there. The look on his face was pure shock.

"RILEY!" Lindsey ran towards the brunette and hugged her. "Lucas told me what happened. I'm so sorry." The brown eyed girl cleared her throat after a few tears fell.

"Thank you." The quarterback stared at the dancer and wanted to hold her.

"I just wanted to tell Lucas good game. Josh, love you." She hugged her uncle and her best friend. "Peaches, i'll talk to you later. Lindsey it was really great to see you again, I have to go practice."

"No, Riley come out with us." His girlfriend divulged. "I'd love to get to know you more." Maya saw the look of panic on her best friends face that she was trying to hide.

"She's got Nationals in a few weeks and she still hasn't finished choreographing."

Lindsey's jaw dropped. "No way, that's so cool. Maybe Lucas and I can go watch." It was extremely hard to dislike Lindsey. "Where is it?"

"Um, sorry I blanked for a second. Los Angeles." Her brown eyes connected to Lucas and he mouthed the words 'i'm sorry'. "You all have too much fun. Lindsey, again great to see you."

"Bye Riley, next time we need to hang out though. I've gotten glimpses of you and i'd like to know more." Her arm wrapped around Lucas' waist and the dancer spun on her heels and hurriedly left. But, not after falling on her face.

"RILES!" Maya helped her off the gravel. "Are you okay? You're bleeding."

"I'm good. Bye." She sprinted to her car, focusing really hard to not fall again. When it rains, it pours.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Riley, what happened to your head?" Topanga questioned.

"Oh, I fell. Surprise, surprise." The brunette slammed the door shut and sat by her mom. "Where's dad?"

"He went out with Shawn. He needed a guys night." Mrs. Matthews took a sip of her hot tea and closed her book. "How are you?"

"Not good mom." Riley tried extremely hard to not cry but no matter how much she fought, the tears fell. "Auggie is gone, Lucas is I don't even know what's going on with him, my choreography is awful, I haven't eaten but small snacks for the past 2 days." She slowly leaned onto her mother's shoulders. "I miss you."

Topanga started crying. "I miss you too baby." Her lips touched her brown hair. "We thought you were still mad at us. So we were giving you, your space."

Riley continued to sob. "What do I do mom? I'm so lost and I don't know what to do anymore. Please tell me what to do!" Her mother was so overwhelmed with sadness and joy. Sadness to see her daughter so upset but joy that she'd gotten past the anger barrier.

"Focus on you, my daughter. No one else. Be selfish, for once in your life and heal." The dancer landed in her mother's lap. "I love you."

"I love you mom." Cory opened the front door and smiled. "Hi daddy." Mr. Matthews lifted her legs and after sitting laid them across his lap. "I miss you."

"I miss you." He whispered.

It was silent for a few minutes and she realized she had never asked them how they were handling everything. "How are you guys?" The parents glanced at each other.

"We're getting there. This, right now makes everything a lot easier." Her father divulged.

"I should be practicing. I've been really, really lazy. I promised Hillary i'd start coming back on Tuesday." She sat up and kissed her parents cheeks. "I'm sorry it took me so long." The brunette sauntered to her sanctuary and her parents burst out into happy tears.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"8, 9, 10, 11." Riley stopped and covered her smile. "Oh my God. Auggie did you see that?!" For the first time in several weeks she cried happy tears. "I just did 11 alesecondes." She smiled again and snatched her ringing phone.

What's up?  
 _What up peaches. You busy?  
_ Just practicing technique.  
 _Want to go to a party?  
_ I don't-  
 _Come on, let loose for tonight. I know you've had a hard night.  
_ You know what, i'm gonna be selfish.  
 _Good, put on a pair of jeans and come outside. I'll be waiting.  
_ That's scary.  
 _Just do it._

Riley ran outside in a black tanktop and jeans with her converse and slid into her passenger seat. "How was dinner?"

Maya sighed. "Would you hate me if I said I liked her?"

"Absolutely not. She really is nice." The brunette glanced into the backseat. "Where's Josh?"

"He's already at the party. I left to get you."

The dancer rolled her lips in, afraid to ask. "Is um, Lucas there?" The blonde didn't answer. "That's a yes."

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Seriously, don't be. We're friends, he's not doing anything wrong. I do miss him though." The brunette admitted.

"Obviously! Riles, you were attached to him for the past 2 weeks. Literally, 24/7."

Riley's eyes glared, that wasn't helping. "Anyways, so where's the party?"

"Farkle's, believe it or not. We went over there after dinner and literally 30 minutes later it blew up."

"Wow." The dancer mumbled. Maya put her car in park and smiled.

"So, wanna know the real reason why I invited you here tonight?" Riley's brows furrowed. "Britney Fredrick is here."

"WHY?" Snapped Riley. "She doesn't even live here. She lives like 3 hours away." The blue eyed girl shrugged her shoulders.

"I can only assume scouting competition." The brunette got out of the car and slammed the door shut, hurrying inside.

B _aby can't you see. I'm calling.  
A guy like you should wear a warning.  
It's dangerous, i'm falling in.  
There's no escape, I can't wait.  
I need a hit baby give me it.  
You're dangerous, i'm loving it._

"RILEY!" Farkle hugged his friend and immediately sauntered away.

"Wait, Farkle. Have you seen my arch nemesis?" The brunette questioned but there was no answer.

"Riley?" She turned on her heels, flipping her curls and saw Lucas. "What are you doing here?" He was terrified that she'd see the affectionate Lindsey all over him.

"Well, well, well. Nice of you to show up." Riley glared at the tall girl in front of her. "How are you Riley?" Riley took a deep breath.

"What are you doing here Britney?" The brunette snapped.

"I'm visiting my cousin Missy Bradford. I think you know her." Lucas moved his eyes from left to right, girl to girl. Not understanding what the stare down was about. Riley was surprised she never knew they were cousins. "Congratulations on going to Nationals." The brunettes chest was visibly moving, from frustration, and Maya had her hand on Riley's shoulder. "Especially considering your recent tragedy." The quarterback caught his crush before her fist landed onto Britney's face.

"Keep your mouth shut!" Maya snapped. "Or get the hell out."

"Riley, let's settle this like the old days." The brunette scoffed.

"I'm not having a dance off with you Britney, never have. We're 18, let's act like it." Riley realized that Lucas had a hold of her and manuevered her way out of his arms.

"It'll get settled at Nationals. She won last year." Maya mumbled.

"You mean when I wasn't there? Yeah, congratulations you had zero competition because I jacked up my knee. I'll be back full force this year." Riley never understood why she let Britney get under her skin so much, but she was very good at it. "But, hey if you don't want to battle I get it. I'd be afraid too, word around the block is you're having a hard time dancing. Barely able to choreograph."

"Where are you getting that bull shit?" Lucas questioned. Riley was flattered that the green eyed man was standing up for her.

"I don't know who you are but, hello." She winked. "Didn't you hear Riley, Missy is Hillary's new assistant. I know all."

"Thank you." Whispered Riley. "The fact that you have to come down here and try to tear my confidence is a huge sign of flattery. Greatly appreciate it." They continued to stare at each other. "Have a nice night Brit." The brunette walked away into the kitchen and inhaled heavily.

"Nice job peaches. You okay?" The brown eyed girl nodded and saw the rest of her friends follow her into the kitchen.

"What the heck and who the hell was that?!" The green eyed man exclaimed. Josh put his hand on Lucas' broad shoulder.

"That was Britney Fredrick. For the past few years they've gone back and forth on who wins Nationals in their division. They both want Winwood and-" He glanced at Riley and whispered in his friends ear. "She's been awful about Auggie, to try and get under Riley's skin."

"I need a drink." She whispered and walked away, leaving her friends in a state of shock. The brunette sauntered to the drink table and took a jello shot.

"This isn't going to be good. Is it?" Whispered Lucas.

"No, far from it." Lindsey clutched onto Lucas' arm, which only made the dancer want to drink more.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _Are you saving that dessert for me, cause if you are baby  
You know you could work for me.  
The way you doin' causin' jealousy._

Riley watched from afar as Lindsey and Lucas kissed, again. She popped the top to another beer and left the formal living room to go dance in the actual living room. "Gross." The brunette continually felt defeated tonight.

 _But you don't ever gotta worry about the enemy.  
They try to do it like you.  
And they get mad 'cause they don't do it successfully._

The dancer found Maya and began to dance. "What's going on? You never drink."

"I've gone through a lot lately, I want to forget something." The brunette took another drink to force the tears back. "I'll take anything at this point." She set her beer down and continued to dance.

 _They try to copy your moves, and they get mad 'cause they don't do it that tastefully._

Charlie began to dance with his ex, and for once Riley wasn't completely repulsed by the sight of him. Oh, the wonders of alcohol. "I haven't seen you let loose, ever." He mumbled.

"Lucky you." The jade eyed man walked into the living room and instantly got jealous. He remembered when they danced together on the beach and in her studio.

 _Whatcha gonna, whatcha gonna do with that dessert?  
Do wop do da dee, da dee da doh doh._

"GO RILES!" Maya started to cheer her on as she danced. If this was the only way her friend was going to feel better, the blonde wasn't going to stop her. The brunette started popping and Lucas pushed his way into the living room.

 _Murder that, murder that dance floor, dance floor.  
_ Charlie took her hand and smiled after seeing the quarterback headed their direction. "You want to get out of here?" Riley glanced at Lucas, then down to Lindsey who hadn't left his arm. "Somewhere quieter."

"Um, yeah. There's gotta be some place around here." The dancer grabbed her beer and felt Lucas' glaring eyes on her.

"Maya!" The green eyed man exclaimed. "Watch Lindsey for a second please. I have to-" The blonde cut him off before he could tell a lie.

"Sure, of course. Come on Lindsey, let me show you the game room." Once both blondes were out of sight he went on a man hunt.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"How've you been Riles?" She scoffed and took another drink.

"Um, worse than death. Like, wishing I was dead, I would much rather be dead than feeling this way." Her ex sat down on the swing next to her.

"Don't say that. I know we didn't get along well, like hardly at all, but there are lots of people who care about you." He moved his swing closer to her. "Like half the football team for example." The brunette chuckled lightly and took another drink.

"Man, this stuff is really awful why did I ever start drinking this?"

"It takes some getting used to." Charlie whispered. It was then she realized how close he was. It may have been the alcohol or the emotions, she wasn't sure but her lips touched his.

She pulled away quickly. "I'm sorry. I should definitely stop drinking now." She tossed the bottle behind her and turned her head back towards him. "You know-" The dancer was cut off by his lips again, but it wasn't the same. The comfort she was looking for, wasn't found in Charlie.

"RILEY!" She tore her lips away and saw Lucas trudging towards them. "Can I talk to you for a few minutes, please."

"We are a little busy." Charlie stated.

"I believe I was talking to Riley. Correct me if i'm wrong." The quarterback held out his hand and the dancer took it without question. He pulled her to the corner of the house and she knew this wasn't going to be good. "What the hell was that?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why were you kissing him? He was a tool, and a jerk a little over 2 weeks ago." The brunette toused her hair.

"I just want a little bit of comfort, a little bit of relief from Auggie and-" She bit her cheek. "Why do I have to explain myself? We're friends."

"That's not fair, you know my situation and how much I like you."

Riley's jaw opened. "You know how much I like you. So, if you don't mind please keep your makeout sessions to a minimum when i'm around. I didn't pull you away from her, did I?" Lucas glanced around and pulled her to the side of the house, where no one could see.

"You want some relief?" She nodded. His lips crashed onto hers, his hands caressing her cheek, she was in a daze. "How was that?"

A tear fell from her eye. "You can't keep doing this to me Lucas. It feels better for that moment but as soon as you pull away, you're gone, you're Lindsey's. You can't do this to me anymore. I'm not going to let you." He furrowed his brows. "If i'm going to win Nationals, for Auggie I don't need anymore distractions. I don't need any help, from anyone." Her eyes locked on Lucas'. "Thank you though, for making me realize that." She turned to leave but he stopped her.

"What? Realize what?"

She sighed and wiped some tears away. "That I won't ever be able to have you. So that means I won't feel Auggie as much. But, I know he wanted me to win nationals and i'm gonna do it. I'm going to win for him."

"Riley, i'm gonna fix this. I just need some time." He whispered.

"I'm not asking you to." She sauntered away and Charlie grabbed her, hoping for some more 'comfort'. The brunette kneed him in the balls and left out the back gate. "I can do this on my own."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

No one had been able to get a hold of Riley all day. Her phone was turned off, she kept every door locked, and she intentionally ignored the knocking. "DAMN IT!" Riley laid down on the floor staring at the ceiling. It was 1 o'clock in the morning, and she'd been dancing all day. "Chase, 1 2, Jete 3 4-" There was a knock on her door that led out to the backyard. She ignored it and turned the radio up slightly louder to mask the noise. There was another knock. "GO AWAY!" The brunette yelled over the music. "Chase 1 2, switch 3 4, spin out 5 6, prep 7 8." The door flung open and she saw Lucas putting his license back in his wallet. "What the heck?"

"I could say the same thing to you." The green eyed man closed the door.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

He laughed and turned on his heels. "I didn't just fight when I was going through my Lily phase." The quarterback sauntered towards her and kissed her.

"Lucas!"

"I'm sorry. I just I really needed to do that." He whispered.

"No, I need only one distraction. And, he isn't really a distraction, he's my motivation. You are a distraction, you and this drama between us. We are friends, you can't kiss me, you can't do this to me anymore. I told you i'm not going to let you." The brown eyed girl demanded.

"All we want to do is help you Riles. We as in your friends, can help you with this routine, I know what message you're trying to convey and we can help."

"I don't want any help. I'm going to win nationals for Auggie and I have to practice this routine, outside help won't do anything." She snapped.

He threw up his hands. "Stubborn and hard headed. That's what you are."

"Just like when you met me." They were silent for a few moments. "Where's Lindsey?"

"Sleeping." She nodded her head, and got a little angry.

"Glad you could make time to come and see me." The jade eyed man chuckled lightly.

"Riley, please just listen to me." Riley was getting more and more angry with every word. "You can't runaway and shut yourself out everytime something goes wrong. You just can't, you'll go crazy."

"I don't need anyone. The only person I need is gone." She snapped. "Last night was an eye opener for me. I'm not going to win-"

"UNLESS YOU GET OUT OF YOUR OWN WAY!" Her brown eyes widened. "This routine is supposed to be emotional, it's supposed to be for Auggie. You loved him, you love him but the only thing you have in your system right now, is anger and frustration. You're mad at me, you're still somewhat upset with your parents, you're angry at God for taking away your brother." He stopped and sighed. "You can't be mad at the world and do this routine, it won't work. It just won't. You can win Nationals, there isn't a doubt in my mind." He ran his fingers through his hair and Riley swallowed the lump in her throat. "But you can NOT do it alone. You have to let someone in who loves you. Jesus, this room is like a metaphor for your life and the way you live it."

"What the hell does that mean?" She snapped.

"It means, the second things go wrong you sulk into this room. You hide out from the world, and lock the door, making everyone work to get anything out of you. You have so many people who love you, and you push them away." The brunette was fighting the tears. "How can you show love through dance if you don't feel it?"

"So i'm not allowed to be upset about Auggie, or upset about losing you? This is how I handle it." She whispered. "What do you want me to say? Hmm? I miss Auggie so much it hurts, literally I can't put it into words, you know that feeling. The achey, I don't know how to continue life feeling. I feel that every single moment, of every single day. And the only time it eased was when you were around, and now we can't hold each other or you stay the night." She turned on her heels and punched the wall.

"RILEY!" He reached for her hand, her knuckles were bruised and scratched.

"What do I do? What would you rather me do? If this is the only thing that comforts me, dancing and punching walls, why can't I?" She whispered.

"Because it only hurts you in the end." He hugged her tight. "Rely on the people you love, and the ones who love you. I have a few great ideas for your routine, that we can do with you. But, you can't keep yourself locked in here. We all want you back." He intertwined their fingers and touched foreheads. "I want you back." He whispered. Riley exhaled and enjoyed the embrace.

Their lips touched, the brunette pulled away and stared into his eyes. "I want you back." She mumbled. The quarterback kissed her again and lifted her off the ground, her legs wrapping around his waist.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	11. Chapter 11-What'd You Say?

**Chapter 11**

"Hey beautiful." Lucas whispered, stroking her hair.

"Hi." Her eyes opened slowly, then immediately widened realizing who was here. "Oh my God! Did we?"

"No, I just stayed over. Which is why I have to get back before everyone wakes up." His lips touched her forehead. "Riley, please let us in. We're going to come knocking on that door later and i'd really appreciate it if you opened it." She nodded. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay." The dancer hated that he was leaving, she'd actually slept, only for 5 hours but the fact she did sleep was pretty phenomenal. "I'm sorry I made you stay."

"You didn't. You didn't want me to, I kept bugging you." The brunette smiled lightly. The jade eyed man kissed her head again and watched her slowly fall back asleep. He stood at the door with his fingertips on the handle. "I love you." He whispered and closed the door.

"I love you too."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Lucas, how do you know she's going to open the door this time? I'm getting extremely discouraged." The blonde whispered.

Josh coughed. "It never hurts to try. She's my niece and your bestfriend. She went through a rough patch in her life, well more than rough. More like a ditch, she needs help getting out."

"Yeah, Josh is right Maya. Besides, I have a feeling that today will be different." Her blue eyes glared and moved to knock on the door.

"COME IN!" Maya's eyes widened and she flung the door open to run into her best friends arms. "Hi peaches." The blonde jumped and wrapped her legs around Riley, both men were surprised that she could hold up the blue eyed girl.

"Ew, your sweaty." Maya hopped down and Riley hugged the other important people in her life. "Are you okay? You had us worried." Her brown eyes traced the floor.

"I um, i'm okay. I'm sorry I keep shutting y'all out."

"Y'all?" Lucas questioned.

"I need to quit hanging around you." She smiled at the quarterback. "Anyways, instead of pushing those away who want to help, i'm going to try and rely on those people. And, i'm really sorry." The dancer stood on the sides of her feet, clearly nervous. "I love you guys, and next time I try to hide away in my cave, slap me."

"If we can get to you." Josh divulged.

Riley laughed and turned to the one man who always knew how to reach her. "I think Lucas could get you into my cave if he wanted." Everyone smiled and gave her a group hug. "Now, he invited you both over, so I don't know what this is about. If you guys want to converse while I practice, be my guest." The dancer turned on her heels and faced the mirror.

"Wait, I thought you said Hillary was going to revamp your routine?"

"She did. She sent me the video this morning." The brunette pointed to her laptop. "Hillary lives and breathes dance almost as much as I do." Riley wanted to brag on herself a bit. "Oh, one thing I did forget to tell you. I did 11 alesecondes." The blonde jumped up and down and hugged her again.

"Seriously, you're gross." The blue eyed girl admitted, Lucas found her positively attractive. He was terrified what was going to happen when he went home tonight but was at peace with the fact this is what he wanted to do, and had to do while his father was in town.

Riley started practicing while her friends conversed in the corner of her sanctuary. "This dance is supposed to be about Auggie. So I did a little research." Maya's eyes glared, still confused. "Maya can you draw a portrait of Auggie and like blow it up, really big? Where the audience can see it?"

"I can, but why? Won't that throw her off her game? Seeing his face? And, I don't think they're allowed to use props." The blue eyed girl turned around. "You can't use props, can you?" The dancer didn't answer, she was too caught up in the routine.

"It isn't a prop, it's decoration? Josh, I need shirts made. I can get you the cash." He didn't want to say that he'd be emptying his account before he went home. "Purple shirts, one for us 3, her parents, and 5 for Auggie's CF friends, i'm going to pay for them to fly out to LA."

"Lucas!" The blonde was shocked.

He didn't acknowledge what she was saying. "Like I said, purple shirts I want them to say Auggie's army. Also, while you're ordering them can you find purple roses?" Josh nodded his head still confused.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Maya whispered.

"Auggie wanted her to win, she deserves to win, and hopefully we can raise awareness for CF while we're at it." His green eyes looked at Riley and smiled.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Mr. and Mrs. Matthews?" Lucas crept into the living room.

"Oh honey, call us Cory and Topanga. It's so formal the other way." He chuckled and sat down across from her parents.

"Okay Cory and Topanga, I was wanting to get some information on Auggie's CF friends. We need a few for Riley's routine, to help raise awareness." Her parents glanced at each other still confused. "This dance is for Auggie. Maya, Josh and I are working on a few things, and i'm going to fly a few of his friends out there."

"For this one dance?" Cory questioned. "Well, I guess it'd be twice."

"Is that a bad idea? I don't really know travel wise how that would work. I just assumed."

Topanga placed her hand on his. "The notion is wonderful, we'll talk to a few of his friends' parents and see what they say. It never hurts to try."

"I'll pay for the flights if that's an issue. I know it seems silly for one dance but i'm going to talk to the organization that put on the auction and see if they can send someone out to collect donations." Mr. Matthews rose from his chair and hugged him.

"You're a wonderful man." Topanga mumbled.

"Thank you." He whispered trying to hide his blush. "I also wanted to talk to you about something and see if you think your parents, Mr. Matthews, would be okay with it. Um, it's a long story so i'll just dive right in. I don't know if y'all knew this but my parents own some land in Texas, and i'm being forced to date our neighbor several hundred acres away so eventually my dad will get their land and get more money." Topanga's jaw dropped. "If I don't i'm going to be kicked out of my house. But, I don't want to be with her, i'm not happy with her-"

"Mr. Friar, what are you getting at here?"

"I'm going to tell my dad tonight that i'm not going to stay with her and i'm going to need a place to stay till I go to college at least. I was hoping I could stay with Josh." Mrs. Matthews slowly nodded.

"You really think he'll kick you out?" Uttered Riley's mother.

"I know he will." Lucas was surprised he wasn't more upset about the notion.

"What about your mother?" Cory questioned.

"She's in Texas right now with her mom. I'd like to think she'd stick up for me but I don't really know." They sat in silence for a few moments. Lucas despised this situation. "Can you ask your parents sir? Please, I can pay rent. I plan on emptying my account." The parents stared at each other and smiled.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Dad, can I talk to you?" Lucas peeked his head in, and around the office door.

"I guess. What's up?" Mr. Friar leaned back in his leather chair and saw his son with a bag dragging behind him.

"I've decided to break up with Lindsey. For good, I don't want to be with her and I shouldn't be forced to." He left his bag on the floor and sat across from him, with only the desk seperating them.

He started laughing maniacally. "You're a selfish bastard." Mr. Friar exclaimed as he rose from his chair. The quarterback followed his lead preparing for the worst.

The jade eyed man sighed. "I'm going to go. I've accepted the consequences for my actions." The quarterback snatched his bag off of the ground and left the office. He sauntered down the stairs when he heard footseps behind him. Lucas was tackled to the ground and got knocked in the jaw. "GET OFF OF ME!" His strong arms pushed his father off of him. "DON'T TOUCH ME AGAIN!"

"YOU TAKE LILY AWAY FROM US AND NOW THIS!" His father's face was red, Lucas knew he'd wanted to do this since his sister died and unfortunately it was all coming out tonight.

His son saw red. "LILY WASN'T MY FAULT!" His hand moved for the door when his father pushed him. "Don't dad!" Mr. Friar swung and punched his son in the eye. The quarterback dropped his bag and tackled his dad into the steps behind him, making jabs at his stomach. "I'm 18 years old, you're done controlling me, you're done with me. Like you've always wanted." Mr. Friar lifted his hand and knocked him in the mouth. Lucas raised his fist and punched him in the face several times, it wasn't until he thought of Riley that he stopped and ran, leaving his bag, his father, and his family behind.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas stood in Riley's backyard outside of her dance room. He heard the music and even though he was afraid to knock his hand moved. "COME IN!" The quarterback opened the door and smiled seeing the dancers face. She turned on her heels after seeing him in the mirror and her jaw dropped. "Lucas what happened?" She ran towards him and held his face in her hands. "Are you okay?" His left eye was swollen and black, his jaw was bruised, and his lip was busted letting the blood fall freely. Her arms wrapped around his neck. "MOM! DAD!" Her eyes turned back to him. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Riley, what's wrong?" Her mom ran into her sanctuary and saw Lucas. His strong arms wrapped around her not letting go.

"Get me some ice!" She exclaimed. "Lucas, please what happened?"

"I got into a fight with my dad." He whispered and squeezed her tighter.

"Your father did this to you?" She pulled away far enough where they could touch foreheads.

"Here Riley. What's wrong?" The green eyed man raised his head to show his battle scars. "Lucas! Honey." Her mother moved to hug him. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry sweetheart. Are you okay?" He nodded and clutched the brunette's hand. "Riley, take him to the bathroom get him cleaned up. Your father and I have some things to discuss." The lawyer was fuming, as she stormed out of the garage.

"Okay." She was confused as to what was happening, how her mother knew what was happening. And what her parents had to discuss, but did as instructed. The brown eyed girl led him to the bathroom and pulled out the alcohol and cotton balls. "I'm so sorry Lucas." She worked to clean the cuts on his hands. "How did this happen?"

He smiled slightly and raised her chin. "I told him I was breaking up with Lindsey." Riley started smiling and felt her eyes fill up with tears.

"I asked you not to do that." She whispered, trying to contain her excitement.

"You didn't have to." He stroked her cheek, removing the one tear she let fall. "If I didn't already tell you then I certainly meant to."

"But now look at you." He shrugged his broad shoulders. "You're all beaten up."

"You should see the other guy." He joked. "I was sick of being unhappy. You make me happy Riley." Her long arms wrapped around his neck as he squeezed her tight, they sat in silence continuing their embrace before Lucas spoke again. "I missed you. I missed this." The brunette was about to reply when Cory knocked on the door.

"Hey, come on out to the living room you two. Bring the ice."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"So, he blamed me for my sister passing away and I lost it after he punched me. I tackled him into the stairs, and punched him in the stomach. He knocked me in the jaw, and after I got in a few punches I stopped and left. My bag is still there and I feel like crap, I shouldn't have done that." Riley furrowed her brows.

"He attacked you first."

"He's my father." He divulged. "You're supposed to respect your parents, that wasn't respectful." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"You stopped Lucas, you had to get him off of you to get away." Mr. Matthews mumbled. He turned towards his wife. "So my wonderful wife, what now?" Topanga had her arms folded.

"He needs his stuff. Myself and a police officer will take him over there tomorrow to collect his things. What about your truck? Is that in your name or your fathers?"

"He paid half, and I paid half but it got moved into my name when I turned 18." The lawyer nodded.

"Bank accounts?"

He coughed and after excusing himself said, "I cleaned them out. The accounts are in my name but I don't really trust him, he may have some sort of control over it that i'm not aware of. Speaking of, I should get the money out of my truck." Lucas rose from the couch. "Excuse me. I'll be right back." The door slammed shut and the brunette sat up straighter.

"He can't live there you guys!"

Cory put his hand up. "Honey we know that, he's 18 and can live where he wants."

"Let's just wait till he gets back to discuss this." Mrs. Matthews mumbled. They sat in silence and a minute later the door flew open again.

"Sorry, I didn't want to leave it in my truck."

"Don't apologize son." Cory divulged, which made the jade eyed man extremely happy. "We have a safe we can stick it in, if you prefer."

"Put this on your eye Luke." The brunette passed him the bag of ice as he plopped back down on the couch beside her.

"My wife and I got to thinking after you talked to us earlier, and first off we are extremely sorry for what happened to you. No one should ever have to go through that and we understand that you can't stay there."

He scoffed. "I'm not allowed to stay there anymore."

"Right." Topanga uttered. "We haven't talked to Amy and Alan yet, they're out of town enjoying their retirement. But, you are going to stay here. Indefinitely." His strong, bruised jaw opened slowly.

"Are you serious?" Riley questioned, this was the first time she'd smiled this big in a long time.

Cory cleared his throat. "There's obviously going to be some rules, since there is clearly something going on between you two." His green eyes locked onto her doe eyed brown ones. "But yes, he's going to stay here. I trust you Lucas and i'm hoping you won't break it."

"No sir, of course not. Can I like-can I hug y'all?" Both of her parents stood up.

"You don't have to ask." Mrs. Matthews whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. The dancer wiped a tear away and lightly clapped her hands, he was back now and she may not have felt whole, but she was pretty damn close. "Now, since your father assaulted you would you like to press charges?"

"No, absolutely not." His voice was so stern, no one dared to argue.

"Sleeping arrangements, for now. Riley you'll have to start sleeping in your room again." Her shoulders dropped, remembering all the pictures that were in there. "Lucas, until we can get our spare bedroom cleaned out are you okay with staying on the air mattress in the garage?"

"Yes m'am." He looked towards the ground, clearly nervous. "Thank you both so much, i'm really sorry to put you out but i'd like to pay rent. Please tell me how mu-" The jade eyed man was cut off by Mr. Matthews' hand.

"You will not pay rent. But, like Riley there will be chores. Cooking once a week, dishes once a week. We'll take care of laundry but you and our lovely daughter will work on the yard. Riley pool duty, Lucas yard work and I think that should be plenty fair." Both of the teenagers nodded.

"After school tomorrow we'll go get your stuff okay?" Topanga and Cory intertwined their fingers and smiled. "Goodnight you two." Her parents left them alone in the living room. Riley leaned into him while Lucas kissed the top of her head.

"I can't believe you're staying here." She whispered.

"Yeah, me neither. Especially since it's obvious how I feel about you." The brunette chuckled lightly.

"Are you okay though? That couldn't have been easy." The dancer raised her head and moved her body to face him. "I hate that you did that for me."

"I really like you Riley, a lot. But, I didn't just do that for you." Her head moved to the side. "I did it for me, it was time to be happy and stand up to him. I'm okay, I prepared myself for it, I knew what was going to happen. Besides, I consider your parents more like mine anyways." Mrs. Matthews was listening in the hallway and grinned slightly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, your dad called me son, which could just be a term of endearment but your mom was genuinely worried. I don't know they just, they really care about me and show it." Riley hugged him again.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"What are you doing?" The brunette had her arms crossed staring at her bedroom wall.

She exhaled heavily. "Just looking at pictures." Lucas sauntered towards Riley and put his large calloused hand on her waist. "Me and Auggie."

"Are you going to be okay staying in here?" He whispered, which sent chills down her spine.

"I hope so." Her fingertips caressed Auggie's face in the picture. "But, tonight isn't about me." She turned on her heels and looked into his eyes. "How's your face?" He chuckled lightly.

"It looks worse than it is. It'll look better in the morning. Man, it's still weird knowing i'll wake up to you in the morning."

"I don't like seeing you hurt." The dancer whispered.

"I'm not hurt. I'm relaxed, and at ease for the first time in awhile." The brunette jumped on her bed.

"Do you think he'll be there tomorrow?" He sat down on her bay window and shook his head.

"Yeah, he isn't going to walk out of the house with a bruised face. Too much pride." Riley just now noticed he was shirtless, and was in awe of how amazing he looked.

"Well, i'll come with you tomorrow." The brown eyed girl pulled off her sweatpants and revealed her spandex.

"No you won't. I'm not going to put you in danger." He demanded.

"What danger? You'll be there, my mom will be there and a cop will be there. Besides, you saw what I did to Charlie." The jade eyed man chuckled at the memory.

"Yeah I remember, but his words can hurt just as much as a physical assault. You aren't going."

She flew backwards to lay on her bed. "You're killing me man. I just want to be there for you, like you have for me." He smiled lightly.

"I really like you Riley." He sauntered towards her and kissed her head. "Sweet dreams beautiful girl."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas stood behind the police officer, but in front of Mrs. Matthews while they were waiting for Mr. Friar to answer. "Are you sure he's home?"

"Yeah, i'm sure. His car is here." The officer nodded his head and knocked again.

"MR. FRIAR OPEN UP PLEASE!" The deadbolt unlocked and the quarterback took a deep breath. His father's face was bruised and slightly swollen, it was evident that his father got really angry, really fast seeing his son and the cop.

"What's this about?"

"Your son is coming in to collect his things and we will all be gone. Could we come in? Or would you prefer to step outside?" The policeman spoke.

"Neither, he can come in to collect his stuff. I don't give a damn. I want that truck back." Topanga stepped out from behind Lucas.

"Actually, the truck is in his name. We have the title to verify that. Lucas, we'll be right outside if you need us." The quarterback nodded his head and moved past his father. The suitcase was still on the floor in the foyer, and he ran upstairs to grab a few more things.

"Couldn't come here without an officer, you couldn't face me like a man?" His father uttered.

"I faced you like a man last night, and no matter how shitty you are, you're still my father. I'd prefer not to kick your ass anymore." The green eyed man put a Dr. Seuss book in his bag and a few pictures.

"So what now?"

"I guess that's for me to figure out. Isn't it?" Lucas stopped moving and dropped his head. "I'm sorry that you feel the need to blame me for what happened to Lily. I'm sorry I wasn't everything you've wanted out of a son. And, i'm sorry things have to be this way. But this is all on you, you gave me an ultimatum, your happiness or mine." He set the bag on the ground and filled another one with the few pairs of shoes he had. "A parent should never ask their child to do that, but then again you never treated me like a son. Even before Lily passed away."

"Because I didn't coddle you, that's why you're making the biggest mistake of your life?"

"I'm not making a mistake, for the first time i'm actually doing the right thing. Not leading someone on because my father is greedy, and ridding myself of the guilt you continually place on me." He put one bag on his shoulder and picked up the other one. "I hope you are happy dad, i'm finally out of your hair." His son slid past him and walked down the stairs as his mom was walking inside the house.

"What happened? Luke? Why's there an officer here?" Lucas hugged his mom. "What happened to your face?" She saw her husband. "Did you two fight?" She looked horrified.

"Your son is leaving he decided to break up with Lindsey." His green eyes glared. His mother knew?

"You knew? You knew he was making me decide?" She reached out for his arm to try and calm him down. "NO!"

"Lucas-"

He was irate and shoved her hand off. "I don't even want to hear it. You are just as greedy and crappy as he is. Don't call me, don't talk to me, don't try to find me, and you both have fun living with the guilt of not being able to see your son, and eventually your grandchildren." He opened the door and let a tear escape. "As far as i'm concerned I don't have any parents."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Riley?" Lucas drug himself into the garage and hugged her. "She knew, she knew and she didn't stop him." The brunette stroked his hair and felt a tear fall on her shoulder.

"It's okay." She pulled away and touched foreheads. "Look at me." The dancer whispered. "Let me see your beautiful eyes." He smirked and opened his eyes, even with one bruised they were breathtaking. "There they are. You deserve so much more than that, you deserve to be happy." Lucas found another reason he loved Riley, she was affectionate. He'd spent his entire life trying to fulfill unlikely standards and never got praise when he did, the quarterback hardly got love from his mom but, the dancer gave it to him. His lips crashed onto hers, and her body tingled in places she never felt. "Wow, um we can't do that. My parents-"

"They're gone. Dinner." She bit her lip and kissed him again, he gripped her hair and pulled her in close to him. Lucas' lips touched her neck, causing her to giggle, his strong arms picked her up and put her against the door.

"Oh my God." The dancer ripped off his shirt and smiled at his abs. Lucas leaned back in for a kiss when she stopped him. "Um, I should probably tell you-"

"I am too." He whispered, forcing a wave of relief to wash over her body.

"So, i'm going to assume you don't have-"

Riley was interrupted again. "Nope." Her feet touched the floor and they both laughed. "That wasn't very romantic anyways. No matter how bad I want it."

"We want it." The brown eyed girl corrected as she eyed his body. "Seriously though, how do you look like that? You eat terribly!"

He slapped his abs. "I work out and I have a high metabollism." Her eyes rolled as she walked over to the stereo with a few things running across her mind. "I really like you Riley."

"I love you too Lucas." She messed around with her stereo. "Do you think you could-"

"What'd you say?" His green eyes brightened.

"I didn't finish what I was saying that's probably why you don't know. I was asking if you could-"

He shook his head. "Riley, before you started asking for my help, what'd you say?" The brunette furrowed her brows, thinking back to just 30 seconds before.

"Oh my God." Her hand draped over her mouth.

"Yeah, did you say you loved me?" Lucas' smile was seductive and completely adorable as he sauntered towards her. She was in shock, "Riley Matthews, did you say you loved me?"

"I mean, I don't, I mean I do, I just-"

He grabbed her face and crashed his lips onto her. "I love you too."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**

 **Only 4 chapters left.**


	12. Chapter 12-You Big Dope

**Chapter 12**

"Why are you crying? I thought that was supposed to be something every girl wants to hear?" Riley was in Lucas' chest, crying quietly, but with the occasional sniffle.

"That's why i'm crying you dope!" The quarterback chuckled lightly and kissed her head.

"Do you want to kiss me some more? I mean, i'd be okay with that." The brunette's lips touched his. "We still aren't together." The jade eyed man kissed her again.

"No, absolutely not." She whispered as he lifted her off the ground and continued their embrace.

"Yeah, not until after competition." He mumbled while her fingers ran through his hair. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Lucas' stomach fluttered, with her breathy response. His phone started to ring.

"Hold on one second."

"No." She whined, feeling her feet touch the floor, they kissed one more time before he answered, never taking his eyes off of her.

Hello?  
 _Hey Lukey.  
_ LINDSEY!  
Riley's eyes widened, she assumed he'd already broken up with her. _Yes, is everything okay?  
_ Not really. I have something to tell you.  
 _Yeah, I heard about you getting kicked out. What happened?  
_ Technically I left before I got kicked out.  
The dancer left the room. _Why? What happened?  
_ I'm going to be 100 percent honest with you Lindsey. Because you're a great person and you deserve that much.  
 _I really hope this isn't going where I think it's going.  
_ When I called you to get back together, that wasn't by my own will. That wasn't what I wanted.  
 _Oh.  
_ I'm sorry, my dad wanted us to be together, and eventually get married, so I could have your land.  
 _Wow. This really sucks.  
_ I really am sorry. I was tired of using you that way because you are perfect and you deserve someone who will love you.  
 _You don't?  
_ I was going to fly out there to tell you, but I realized I had no place to stay since i'm sure my whole family has disowned me.  
Lindsey sniffled. _I appreciate you being honest with me. But, you aren't speaking the whole truth.  
_ What do you mean?  
 _I see the way you look at her Lucas. You haven't given me that look since the first month we started dating. Even then, it wasn't like that. When I ran off with Maya at the party, you went after her. You stopped her from punching that Britney girl. You snuck out in the middle of the night, i'm sure to go see her._ He didn't know she knew about that. _  
_I didn't break up with you for her. I broke up with you for me. We've just become familiar with each other, we deserve to be happy.  
 _I agree. I'm also kind of jealous._ Lucas got confused and very quickly.  
Why?  
 _I really loved all your new friends.  
_ Who's to say we couldn't still hang out with each other?  
 _That'd be weird, wouldn't it? Me flying out there to see your friends, and you with your new girlfriend?  
_ They liked you too, so if you ever do want to come out. I'm sure you could stay with Maya.  
 _Which brings me to my next question. Where are you staying now? Do you need anything?  
_ Riley's parents took me in. I planned on staying with Josh but they're pretty great people. I don't need anything though, but if you could occasionally drop by and check on my family. Let me know how they're doing, that'd be great.  
 _Of course. Good luck to you and Riley and thank you for being honest with me.  
_ Bye Lindsey. Call me when you need me.

Lucas hung up the phone and let out a small smile. "Now Riley." He stepped out of the garage and meandered towards the kitchen table, and there she was eating strawberries and sugar. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"Great, she never gets mad so I wasn't expecting much." The brunette dusted off her hands.

"I assumed you had already broken up with her. If I had thought it through, I guess when would you have had the time? You've been busy." The dancer took another strawberry.

"Is that why you're binge eating strawberries." Her eyes rolled.

"I hate that I said I love you while you were still dating someone. I feel like a bad person." The quarterback slid beside her on the bench.

"You aren't a bad person. You're a wonderful person, which is why Lindsey still wants to see y'all." Riley's eyebrows caused creases. "Yeah, that's exactly what I did. She really got along with you guys." The lovers sat in silence for a few minutes while she devoured what was left of the strawberries. "So, what now?" His lips touched her cheek.

"Now, you won't be seeing me a whole lot."

"No!" His bottom lip came out.

"I love you Lucas, but Auggie was my first love." He nodded his head. "I have to do this, for him. Screw Winwood, screw Britney Fredrick, this is for him."

"That's pretty inspiring." They both giggled. "Just Sunday's?"

"Maybe, I might practice a little then too." His forehead landed on her bony shoulder.

"If I wasn't living with you then this'd really suck. Right now it's just 'suck' no very."

"Just a little over 3 weeks." Riley was used to competition mode, but the newly attached Lucas was not.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Why are you wearing jeans?" Riley lazily shrugged her shoulders and shut her locker. "No, Riley you are seriously wearing jeans? Was this a mistake?"

"No." Her brown eyes brightened seeing Lucas down the hall.

"Oh, lover boy huh? Trying to impress huckleberry?" The brunette giggled and nudged the blonde.

"I'm still wearing spandex underneath so I can dance at anytime." The green eyed man hurriedly walked down the hall, his eye was only slightly bruised now, that was the only indication he'd gotten into a fight.

"Hey beautiful." His arms wrapped around her, every part of him wanted to kiss her, but knew he couldn't.

"Hey." Maya smiled at their exchange.

"Hey huckleberry, it seems that Riley has an ass, she's been hiding it. What do you think?"

"MAYA!" The dancer snapped and put her back towards the locker.

The quarterback laughed. "No, seriously let's just take a quick look." Her best friend and her future boyfriend were trying to pull her off of the lockers, the brunette couldn't help but laugh to the point of it hurting. Riley was slowly coming back to normal and the blue eyed girl was glad to see it. "Oh yep, she sure does."

"See Riles, you should wear jeans more often." The blonde hopped on her best friends back. "Now mush! We have to get to class."

"Bye." He whispered.

"Later hater." Riley winked and walked away with Maya still on her back. Lucas knew she wasn't going to be as affectionate now that she was in competition mode, but it didn't bother him.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"So how's Rlies today? Haven't seen her much." Josh jumped to put his jeans back on.

Lucas smiled. "She's slowly going back to normal. She laughed, like a lot this morning and didn't have guilt in her eyes after she did it." Her uncle grinned and put on his shirt.

"How are you?" The dark haired man leaned up against the lockers with his arms crossed.

"Pretty well actually. Especially considering the circumstances, getting kicked out and all." Josh raised an eyebrow. "You have nothing to worry about Uncle Josh, just because i'm living with Riley doesn't mean anything is going to happen."

"Mhm."

The quarterback started laughing and buttoned up his shirt. "I'm serious. We aren't even going to kiss until after the competition. We're staying in seperate rooms-"

His friend interrupted again. "Mhm."

"You know I wish Maya had an uncle who could patronize you. I know you two have." Riley's uncle laughed and shook hands with Lucas.

"I'm just messing with you man." They laughed.

"I should've known. Hey did you get those shirts ordered?"

"I've got them made but I haven't gotten them ordered." Josh mumbled.

"Good, Auggie's friends aren't going to be able to make it. It sucks but I understand, the CF organization that put on the auction are going to send 2 people." Lucas divulged.

"I don't know if Maya told you but she's going to use an actual picture of Auggie. Topanga showed her one on her phone and she loved it. She's afraid she won't be able to capture the true emotion or some artistic nonsense like that."

"That's fine, I understand. Even if she doesn't win, which she will, this will be her best routine yet."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"10 into a triple?" Hillary questioned.

"And a triple into a calypso." Riley corrected. Her coach looked concerned. "I can do it!"

"Alright, you ready to try it? Let me see what it looks like." The dancer nodded and got ready. " prep 7 8." Hillary continued to saunter around her, checking her form. "Faster! 5 6 7 8! GOOD 9, 10, TRIPLE!" The brunette landed on her heel on the last turn and calypso'd out.

The brown eyed girl took a deep breath and exhaled heavily. "How was that?"

"You start losing your momentum after the 8th, you landed on your heel on the last pirouette, and instead of landing on your feet after the calypso, I want you to roll on the floor." Riley's eyes traced the ground, feeling a little defeated. "But, not bad considering the technical difficulty. This song is slower, you're going to have to have a lot of control for all those alesecondes. Practice it for 30 minutes, we'll run it a few times and end this 5 hour long session."

"5 hours?" The dancer looked at the clock.

"Yeah, i'd charge you more but I really enjoy working with you." Hillary winked and started to walk towards her office. The brunette smiled, trying to hide her blush. "Hey, get to work!"

Riley started practicing the combination and felt a pair of creepy eyes watching her. "Missy? What can I do for you?"

"Just doing some stuff for Hillary. What are you working on?" She sat down in front of the mirror.

"Why would I tell you? You'd run off and tell Britney. In fact, can you go ahead and leave? Please and thank you." Missy held a mischevious grin on her face. "Do you just like doing conniving things? Or do you just not like me because of something I did?"

"No, nothing you did. Family first, i'm sure you can understand." She stood at the doorway and watched Riley practice, Missy had already gotten what she needed anyways.

"HILLARY! Come watch real quick."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley opened up her front door and fell onto the couch. "Hey honey, how was practice?" She put up a thumb and dropped it just as quickly. Cory laughed, "maybe you need to eat something else besides strawberries and sugar, like some protein. Just an assumption though."

"Yeah, that's how you're going to keep up your strength." The dancer was startled and rolled off the couch, landing on the hardwood. She almost forgot Lucas was staying there. "Oh my God." Lucas laughed. "I mean, are you okay?"

The wind had gotten knocked out of her, so her voice was more of a squeal. "Yeah."

"Shake it off Riles." Topanga demanded, the quarterback found it hilarious. "Yeah, we used to worry about her when she'd fall and hurt herself but, it just happened so often." The brown eyed girl stood up and after coughing a few times took a deep breath. "You good?"

"Yep."

The green eyed man smiled. "Speaking of protein, I made chicken. You hungry?" The brunette took a seat at the bench and munched on some green beans.

"How's Hillary?" Questioned Mr. Matthews.

"She's good, she's worried about my combination though. She doesn't want me to see it but she is." Lucas sat beside her.

"Well, how do you feel about the combination?"

Riley glanced into his gorgeous eyes. "I feel pretty good about it. I know I can do it, but i'm not practicing that combo up there anymore."

Topanga cleared her throat. "Why not honey?"

"Missy, Hillary's new assistant is Britney Fredrick's cousin."

"Isn't that like a conflict of interest?" Riley shrugged her shoulders.

"Whether it is or isn't doesn't matter, Britney is a better technical dancer." Everyone went to protest. "Stop! I've accepted that, that's why I never 'battle' her. She's a better technical dancer but she's arrogant and this time i'm going to be emotional." The dancer rose from the bench grabbing a few more green beans and waltzed into her garage.

"So much for protein." Joked Cory.

"Why does she do that?" Questioned the quarterback. "Why does she talk down her own skill?"

"It keeps her humble." Topanga smiled. "She doesn't do it to talk herself down, Riley does it to push herself more. Britney always talks about how wonderful she is, when really her dancing should stand on its own."

Cory picked up where his wife left off. "Arrogance requires advertising. Confidence speaks for itself." Mrs. Matthews took a bite of his chicken.

"This is delicious. Where'd you learn to cook like this?"

"My parents were never home, so it was either learn how to cook or eat out all the time." Topanga placed her hand on top of his. "I really like this though, sitting down with family and talking."

"We're really happy to have you Lucas." The jade eyed man couldn't help the smile that overwhelmed his face.

"I'm happy to be here."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Aug, I did 12! Oh yeah!" Riley started jumping. "I should probably be doing my combo but, eh I don't care."

"You're so cute." The brunette turned around and saw Lucas leaning against the wall.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see your happy dance." The quarterback laughed and sauntered towards her. "Your parents went to bed and I got bored watching TV."

"Wait, what time is it?" The dancer searched for her clock, but she took it down to not be distracted by the ticking hands.

"Midnight." His hands wrapped around her waist.

"I thought we agreed to-" She stopped herself, feeling his lips on her neck. "We said we weren't going to be together until after the competition."

"It comes and goes." He pecked her neck again. "It's midnight, can't we hang out together for a little bit?" He gently placed his forehead on hers.

"Someone doesn't like the lack of attention."

"No, I don't." She smiled and kissed his lips. "We can watch The Holiday, or whatever movie you want to watch."

"Fine, I guess i'm in your room anyways." He nodded his head and kissed her again, his large hands holding the back of her head. "I love kissing you."

"I love you." He whispered. "Everything about you, and your family." He lifted her off the ground and laid her on the air mattress she pushed aside. His soft lips crashed onto hers, but he pulled away when Riley tried to remove his shirt. "I'm going to start the movie." Lucas kissed her cheek.

"Boo." His laugh was adorable as he sauntered away.

"I respect your father, i'm not going to do this in his home." His green eyes moved to look at her laying on his temporary bed, with nothing but spandex and a sports bra, he bit his lip. "No matter how bad I want to"

"Ugh, at least take off your shirt." Lucas pressed play on the dvd player and unbuttoned his shirt on the way back to her. "Thank you!" The brunette laid down on his chest and followed the lines of his abs. "So much for not distracting me."

"You let love in, once you do that it's hard to stop youself." He whispered.

"Maybe that's why they say 'falling in love', you can't force yourself to fall, and you can't stop yourself from doing it either." His lips touched her head.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Where's Riley?" Josh asked.

"I told her to not come and practice instead. If she wanted to." Lucas divulged, while he was getting ready to go on the field.

"She's been practicing non stop. Literally, my entire life i've never seen her practice this much."

The quarterback laughed. "Yeah, she wakes up at 6 to practice and kicks me out. She goes to the studio after school and works with Hillary till like 7 or 8. Then, after eating goes to practice until midnight. I'm thinking about just sleeping on the couch. I don't know how she survives with that much practice and that little amount of sleep." Josh chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't know. You can stay at my place for awhile if you want." The jade eyed man shook his head. "Yeah, I figured not. 1 more week dude, can you hang in there?"

"Oh yeah, that is not something you need to worry about." Lucas stood up with his helmet in hand. "Ready to play?"

"LET'S GO LIONS!" Josh exclaimed and Lucas led the team out of the locker room.

"WELCOME TO THE FIELD YOUR CHS LIONS!" The team busted through the sign and took the field , jumping up and down, some were falling over and others were too cool to do any of those. Josh peruzzed the stadium to find Maya, he couldn't find her beautiful blue eyes.

"Josh, come on." Lucas dragged him to the center of the field for the coin toss. "Heads." Demanded the quarterback.

"LIONS HAVE POSESSION!" The friends ran back to their team, but not before Josh saw his girlfriend.

"Luke, I thought you said Riley would be practicing." The jade eyed man continued stretching his arm.

"She is. Why?"

"Well then, my niece has a twin I don't know about. Stop stretching and look dude." Lucas' helmet flew off to search the stadium. "Right there, follow my finger." Riley's hair was blowing in the wind, and her hand flagging him down.

"She came." He whispered. The dancer blew him a kiss and his heart exploded, along with his smile.

"Well he was surprised." Joked Maya.

"Yeah, that was the plan. I haven't been taking Sunday's off, I figured I could give him one night. Plus I missed you guys."

"Translation, you missed Lucas." The brunette dropped her head.

"I missed all of you, I miss Auggie a lot." She swallowed back the tears. "Wow, i've uh talked to him a lot but I haven't cried in awhile."

The blue eyed girl wrapped her arm around Riley's shoulder. "I know, you've been burying yourself in dance."

"It's still hard to believe he's gone." Her brown eyes found Lucas on the field, and it helped steady her breathing.

"What about Lucas reminds you of Auggie? I've been wanting to know but haven't had a chance to ask you."

A small smile approached the dancer's lips. "His outlook on life." Her brown eyes glanced at her blue ones. "The 'yeah things suck, i'm being kicked out of my house, forced to be with someone I don't love but things are going to work out' kind of attitude. The rely on people you love and those who love you attitude." Her chin touched her chest. "Auggie had a disease that was going to kill him, I was mad a lot but he would always tell me 'it'll be okay, i'm going to be okay'." Maya smiled and laid her head on Riley's shoulder. "I love them both."

"If I mention a double date will you run off again?" Riley giggled and moved her shoulder.

"Have you heard anymore from Aiden?"

"No, thank the Lord." Maya mumbled. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

The blonde bit her cheek. "Josh and I made out before I broke up with Aiden."

"Ooo, Maya!" Joked the dancer. "So, he's liked you for years. And I had a strong disdain for Aiden so I don't really care."

The blue eyed girl smacked Riley's boob. "Why didn't you tell me he had feelings for me?"

"OW! Damn it! Josh told me not to once I confronted him about it. He wanted you to figure it out on your own." It just so happens that Lucas and Josh watched the punch and were laughing hysterically. "Congratulations Maya, I didn't know it was possible but I think you bruised my boob."

"Free shot." The blonde put her hands behind her back and the brunette swung. "OW!"

The guys glanced at each other with a smile, and look of confusion. "Why did Riley just punch my girlfriend?"

"Why did Maya punch Riley to begin with?" They both shrugged their shoulders and turned around to face the field. "I love her."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**

 **Sorry this chapter was a little tedious, I wanted to show their 'relationship' growing. And how she's starting to smile, and laugh and actually wear jeans :O!**


	13. Chapter 13-Bubble AKA Rileytown

**Chapter 13**

Riley was staring out the window, tapping her fingers on her legs, trying to fight off the nerves. She felt a pair of hands intertwine in hers. "You okay beautiful?"

The brunette smiled. "Yeah, I just am not a huge fan of flying. The ear popping, shaking, going a million miles per hour, being a million miles above the ground, all of it freaks me out."

Lucas grinned, knowing he needed to distract her. "So tell me about Winwood."

"It's one of the best contemporary dance schools in the country." The dancer tore her eyes away from the window and felt at ease when she saw his. "They choose 1 guy and 1 girl to intern with them and if you are one of those people you can pretty much do whatever you want in the dance world, including join their company if you want."

"What do you want to do in the dance world?"

"I'd love to work for a company that choreographs for dance teams, and drill teams. There's this one company called MA, Marching Auxilaries. They've worked with Disney, Miss USA pageants, the Florida capital one bowl, they're renowned. I'd love the opportunity to work with them." Her heart rate steadied.

"So you don't plan on going to college?" He questioned.

"If I get into Winwood then no, if I don't then yes and i'll major in dance. The auditions for Winwood are in March, so i'll apply to a few schools and accept an offer if the worst happens." Riley took a sip of water. "What about you? What are you going to do?"

"I hadn't thought about it. I always assumed i'd go back to Texas and work my father's ranch but that's out the window. I still love animals though, i've thought about being a vet before."

The brunette revealed her dimples. "Awe, Dr. Lucas."

"Yeah, I like the sound of that." He divulged.

"Thanks for coming with me. Everyone else is on a different flight."

"You're kidding right, you don't have to thank me. And yeah I know, I snagged the last seat on this one. Luckily the person sitting here didn't mind switching." He winked. "When is everyone else flying in?"

"Maya and Josh early tomorrow morning. My mom and dad are on the 4:25 I think. So we'll have to fend for ourselves for awhile. I should be able to check in as soon as we get there."

He raised his eyebrow. "You're telling me, we'll have a hotel room to ourselves for most of the day?" The plane shuddered causing Riley to clutch his wrist. "It's okay, just a little windy that's all."

"How much longer?"

"Ladies and gentleman we will be landing within the next 10 minutes. Please place everything in the upright position and fasten your seatbelts. Welcome to Los Angeles."

"Oh thank the Lord. I can do 10 minutes." The quarterback wanted to pry some more but decided to leave it alone, for now. The plane shook as it landed on the strip, the brunette was thrown forward, with the only thing stopping her being a piece of fabric that was buckled around her waist. Lucas' arm raised and pushed her back against the seat, the brunette turned her head to look at him and smiled.

"Ladies and Gentleman we have landed in the very beautiful Los Angeles, California. It is now 11:14 a.m. and it is 80 degrees with sunny skies. Please wait for the pilot to turn off the fasten seat belt sign before deboarding. Thank you for flying American Airlines, have a wonderful day." The intercom system clicked and the dancer was still clutching his hand.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Of course, one of the many reasons i'm here is to protect you. Even if that means from flying out of your seat as we're landing." The fasten seatbelt light turned off and everyone on the plane hurried out of their seats. "Let's wait for everyone else to get off first." She nodded her head.

"Good idea."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Sheraton hotel please, Hope street." The taxi door slammed shut and the driver began the drive to their destination.

"Are you going to practice today?"

"Yes, i'll run it a few times. At this point for me, I can't overdo it, or overthink it, if I do i'll mess it up." She continued to look out the window.

"Where is the competition?"

"Staples Center. Oh my goodness, I didn't tell you a team from Africa is coming. Not to compete but they came last year and they were incredible. Super cool to watch." The green eyed man laughed and took her hand. "Even if I don't win this it will be a really cool thing for you to see." Her phone started to ring. "10 to 1 it's my father."

 _Hello?  
_ Hey father, how are you?  
 _You said you'd call when you landed, I got a notification that you landed 20 minutes ago.  
_ I'm sorry we had to get off the plane, get our bags and get a taxi to the hotel.  
 _Please be careful. You know what, pass the phone to Lucas._

Riley did as instructed and started laughing.

Hey Mr. Matthews.  
 _That's my daughter.  
_ Yes sir.  
 _You keep her safe, LA is a dangerous city with mobs running around everywhere.  
_ I will absolutely keep her safe sir.  
 _Good. Also, we're glad you both are on the ground safely. We'll see you both tonight._

"What'd he say?"

"There are lots of mobs running around and I have to keep you safe." They both laughed and he kissed her forehead. "There may not be mobs running around here but i'll definitely keep you safe."

"You're here." Riley moved to pull out her wallet but Lucas moved faster and passed him some cash. He grabbed their bags and escorted her inside.

"Hi, Riley Matthews checking in." She pulled out her credit card and driver's license.

"Ah, here you are Ms. Matthews. Just sign this for me, it gives us the right to charge you for any damages to the room." She did as instructed and turned around with 2 keys in her hand.

"Room 606. Ready?" Her smile faded when she saw Britney.

"Ignore her." The quarterback tried to usher her away but he wasn't fast enough.

"RILEY! You weren't trying to sneak away were you?" Her voice was so fake, it sickened Riley.

"Actually I was, too bad it didn't work." She divulged. "What do you want?"

"I heard about your combination." The brunette's heart sped up. "10 into a triple into a calypso. Very impressive."

"Is there a point you're trying to make?" Lucas sighed. "If not, i'd like to drop off these bags."

"Hello, you again. Couldn't stay away from me?" Her eyes were trying to be seductive.

"No, you I can stay away from. Her," he gestured toward Riley, "I can't. Come on beautiful." He placed his hand on the brunette's back.

"I'm doing 11." Riley's eyes widened as she continued to walk away. The dancer kept her composure until the doors closed.

"SHE'S DOING 11!" She let her head land onto the walls surrounding her.

"It doesn't matter what she's doing. That's not the only part of your routine." His hand intertwined with hers.

"That's my favorite though." His jade eyes saw her gears working.

"No, Riles you are overthinking it, that's what she wants." The elevator dinged and she didn't speak until they entered the hotel room. "Don't change it, it's perfect." Riley clicked her tongue several times, ignoring what he was saying. Lucas dropped the bags and stood behind her. "How about a massage?" His lips touched her neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to keep you from overthinking it. You said so yourself, she has arrogance you have emotion. You're such a beautiful dancer, and I don't want you to worry." His hands slid down her side to the end of her shirt.

"I'll cash in on that massage." He nodded with a sexy smirk. Riley took off her shirt and laid on the bed. Lucas' jaw was hanging open, she didn't even know how sexy she was. He sat down beside her and began massaging her back. "So I shouldn't change it?"

The quarterback held her curves and kissed her back dimples. "No. You know what you should change?" The dancer moved rolled over to face him. "You should change out of these jeans, let me help." His lips made their way down her stomach.

"What happened to no distractions?"

"Like I said it comes and goes." He whispered while unbuttoning her jeans. Riley smiled and rolled on top of him.

"Not until I win." She divulged and kissed his lips while climbing off.

"That's my girl. All work and no play." His green eyes smiled while removing his shirt. "Not even a little play?"

"Not even a little play. I have this room to myself though, maybe you can come visit me after the competition." Her lips touched his again.

"I like the sound of that." He picked her up. "But, we can makeout for a little bit can't we? I haven't gotten you to myself in awhile." She glanced at his abs and bit her lip.

"You took off your shirt to try and persuade me, didn't you?" The quarterback revealed his dimples. "Unfair." Riley's soft lips pressed against his. "I love you." Lucas' lips pulled away from her.

"I love you too beautiful girl."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Hello.  
 _We're here. What room number is Riley?  
_ 606\. We just got back up here, she ran through her routine a few times in one of the conference rooms.  
 _Wonderful, just in time to go out to dinner.  
_ Yes! I'm starved.  
 _Thanks Lucas, we'll be there in 10 minutes._

"Riles!" The green eyed man threw himself off of the bed and sauntered towards the bathroom. "Hey beautiful, your parents-" He stopped himself and smiled, she looked so gorgeous.

"Yeah, my mom texted me about dinner once they landed. I'm almost ready." Her dress was gold and completely covered in sequins, the fabric stopped several inches above her knee and created half sleeves. The dancer walked out of the bathroom to get her heels, revealing a low back. "What are you staring at?"

"You look gorgeous. Wow." The quarterback sighed heavily and kissed her lips. "I mean, I haven't seen you like this in a long time. It's a huge shock."

"I'm going to ignore that last part. I just figured we're in LA, mine as well get dressed up a little bit. So, thank you baby."

"Hey, you called me baby." Lucas pronounced with a grin.

"Oh sorry, Lucas. Now get dressed, my dad will die of a heart attack if he sees your shirtless." Lucas dug through his bag. "Hell, I almost die when I see you shirtless."

"You know I love that you called me baby. You can do it more often if you'd like." She chuckled and snatched her purse off the table.

"If you're lucky." The jade eyed man stepped into his dress shoes and buttoned up his shirt after rolling up the sleeves.

"I don't have anything to look as good as you." The brunette clutched his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

"You always look good. You don't have to worry about that, when we finally do date starting in 2 days i'll have to fight the girls off of you." She giggled and moved to open the door.

"2 days?"

"Yeah, I perform tomorrow. Then go into finals tomorrow evening or Sunday morning, everything will be announced on Sunday." Riley opened the door and hugged her parents.

"YOU HAVE TO CHANGE!" Commanded Cory. "Dad law is going into effect."

"Honey, stop it." Topanga ran towards Lucas after kissing her daughter and hugged him. "Hey sweetheart, both of you kids look great."

"But, I envoked dad law!" Everyone ignored him.

"Thanks Mrs. Matthews, you look beautiful as well." Topanga's bottom lip came out.

"So sweet, you two ready?"

"Yes m'am." Lucas exclaimed. "Where are we going?"

Cory checked his watch. "Faith and Flower. It's a new restaurant, and pretty upscale so you're dressed perfectly Riles. Let's go." Lucas placed his hand on Riley's back and escorted her out of the room.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Then she says she's going to do 11." Riley took a sip of water.

"I told her not to change it." Lucas placed his arm on the back of her chair.

"I agree with Mr. Friar, besides the competition is tomorrow she may just be trying to psych you out." The dancer slowly nodded her head at her father. "Don't stress honey, this is going to be great. You're going to do great no matter what the outcome, you always do."

"Just don't watch her routine." The quarterback suggested.

"I don't. I don't watch any other soloists. That does nothing for me."

Cory glanced at the table. "You guys ready to go?"

"Sure, where?" Questioned Topanga.

"I figured we could just walk around the town a little bit. Staples center is just a few blocks away." The dancer nodded and entered the bustling streets of Los Angeles. Mr. and Mrs. Matthews stood back watching the kids from afar. "Are they dating?"

His wife laughed. "Hard to tell. I don't think so, knowing Riley she's waiting till after the competition." Riley and Lucas began swinging their intertwined hands. "But, that doesn't mean she doesn't like him."

"Boys. Ew."

"You know honey, you're a boy. Besides, you like Lucas. You couldn't find anyone better for her, look at them." Riley was watching her feet and his green eyes were staring right at her. "He really cares for her, he was there for her when she needed him. That's the way you look at me when you think i'm not paying attention." Cory smiled watching Mr. Friar spin Riley in circles.

"I guess so. Did we make a mistake letting him move in with us?"

Topanga's jaw dropped. "No, absolutely not. He's an amazing addition to the family, I love him."

"What if they break up?" Cory glanced at his wife.

"Then they'll hate each other just like normal brother and sisters." She mumbled.

Cory bit his cheek, "honey, you know he's not Auggie right?" Topanga's smile disappeared. "I'm not saying that to upset you I swear, i'm glad you are so happy, it makes me happy i'm just afraid you're getting confused."

"I know he's not Auggie. There's only one Auggie Matthews, just like there's only one Lucas Friar."

Riley stopped laughing for a second and looked at her hand wrapped up with Lucas'. "Do you think my dad is dying right now?" Lucas continued to stare at her with a smile on his face, day dreaming. "Day dreams are for alone time Mr. Friar."

"Sorry." He giggled and squeezed her hand.

"What were you day dreaming about?" The wind blew her hair, making her even more captivating.

"I'm still in awe of how incredible you look tonight. I love you in dresses." Her eyes glared. "I love you in everything else as well but your body was made for that dress."

"Thank you that was very sweet. Do you think my dad is freaking out?"

The green eyed man chuckled. "You're really worried about him. Uh, I think he likes me, secretly. Though he'd never outright admit it."

"KIDS CROSS THE STREET AND GO LEFT!" The family ran across the street and moved down the block of Figueroa.

"Whoa." Riley found herself staring at the huge Staples Center, the blue lights that shone brightly from the building almost hurt her eyes.

"Welcome to Staples Center kids. Our home for the next two days." Cory joked and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

Riley bit her lip and tried to contain a nervous smile. The butterflies in her stomach flew like crazy. "Go on honey." Topanga nudged the brunette forward and held Lucas back. "Give her a minute." The dancer stepped forward and put her hand on the handle of the arena door.

"What's she doing?" The quarterback looked at her mom.

"She's taking a second. I don't really know what happens when she takes those moments. But, I don't ask. It's become tradition." Topanga mumbled.

"Here we are again. This is extremely awkward with a bunch of people staring at me, so don't make me regret this, it's a tradition now." Her eyes moved to the sky. "Auggie you there?" A gust of wind blew, making the dancer smile. "Of course you are. Will you be there tomorrow?" A wave of tingles overwhelmed her body. "Good. You know, i'm done competing with others Auggie, it doesn't push me any harder. I'm going to start competing with myself, so tomorrow i'm going to go out there and be better than I was today. This win will be for you." Riley pulled her iPod out of the purse, plugged in her earphones and walked away.

"Now, she's gone for the night." Cory explained.

"What do you mean, she's gone?" Lucas' brows furrowed.

"She's in her own little world now, listening to her competition song. We call it Rileytown." Cory and Topanga held hands and followed the dancer back to the hotel, but they still sensed the confusion from the quarterback. "Rileytown is the place she goes where reality fades away, she's at ease and relaxed and she goes there before every competition." The light hit her hair just right bringing out the red undertones, the green eyed man's lip curved upwards.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley woke up the next morning still listening to her solo song. The brunette curled her hair and put on her solo costume, she put on her coverups and snatched her bag off of the floor before she answered the knock on her door. The dancer smiled when she opened her door. Hillary; Maya, Josh, Cory, Topanga, and Lucas were in a small huddle. Hillary stepped forward, "You ready?" She nodded.

"There's one more thing to add to your outfit Riles." Her best friend pulled out a synthetic purple rose and placed it in her hair. "For CF, for Auggie." Riley closed her eyes slowly and touched the rose.

"We love you Riles, you're going to do amazing." The dancer smiled at Lucas and adjusted her bag.

"Ready for the bubble?" The brown eyed girl nodded and her family backed away. Hillary placed her hands on Riley's shoulders and gave her the same pep talk she'd given her, through every competition for the past 13 years. Besides the last one, since she didn't want to hear it. "You will not watch anyone else, you will not hear anyone else, you will focus on you, and you alone. Judges don't exist, competitors don't exist, you see these people?" Her coach pointed to her friends and family, Riley nodded. "They exist, you feel Auggie?" The brunette was caught off guard, that was new. Her eyes turned red as she nodded. "Do this for him, do this for you. These headphones come out as little as possible till your routine." Lucas took the bag away from Riley and she put her headphones in.

"Matthews, Friar, Hart family let's kick some ass." Hillary led the way downstairs and out the door where Britney was waiting to leave. The brunette kept her eyes on the floor, left her hands in her pockets and ignored her, even when her archnmesis tried to talk to her. "Good girl."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**

 **Riley's dress: promgirl .com search for 'short gold sequin dress by ruby rox' it's the first one that pops up.**


	14. Chapter 14-Seasons of Love

**Chapter 14**

"So, since they're in a seperate cab what happens now?" Lucas asked.

"As the leading expert in dance competitions, i'll tackle that question." Everyone laughed at Mrs. Matthews. "Riley performs in 2 hours, she'll perform and they'll announce the finalists or semi finalists around 5. Last year they went straight into finals. So anyways, that usually is 10-15 people, but this is Nationals so it could be a pretty high number. Hillary said there is somewhere around 500 plus soloists this year. Anyways after they announce the finalists they'll be scheduled to perform them again, more than likely late tonight or early tomorrow."

"Does Riley know what you planned?" Maya questioned.

"No, not yet. She never asked, do y'all have everything?" The blonde unzipped a bag to answer Lucas' question. "We'll put on the shirts right before she goes on."

"Here you are." Cory passed the driver some money and everyone slid out.

Hillary gestured for them to follow. "We have to check in, stay close, it's busy." The family followed Riley and her coach to a table. "Riley Matthews, solo competitor checking in."

"Wonderful, thank you. Follow me, and i'll lead you to where you want to go." Everyone followed a short, petite woman to the arena. "Alright, this is where you'll be dancing." Riley glanced the arena and hastily looked back down towards the floor, 'competitors don't exist'. Lucas was shocked at how much stuff was going on. The amount of people, vendors, dancers was astounding. He wasn't sure what to expect, but it was not this. "Follow me this way." They were led to a large room with a stereo and lots of girls, looking extremely anxious. "This is solo room number 1, right next door is solo room number 2. Pick one, get comfy and be on the floor and ready 10 minutes before your routine. Good luck." Riley sauntered into the room and found the emptiest corner she could find.

"Riley, stretch." Hillary sat beside her, and everyone followed her lead. "Alright you guys. How was she last night?"

"Great." Topanga replied. "She was happy, twirling around with this guy. We came here and she went to Rileytown on her way back to the room." Riley slid into her splits and played with her iPod. "Are you okay Hillary?"

"I am. I don't know why i'm so nervous though, i've been here with her a million times it seems." Her coach glanced at her student. "She's never done something with emotion like this before so I guess i'm worried if she'll make it through the routine once her adrenaline gets pumping."

"She'll be great. She always is." Lucas responded with confidence and his sexy smirk.

"Yeah." Josh smiled. "She's won this before, 3 times actually. She can do it again."

"Things were different before." Everyone knew what she meant.

"He's still her motivation." The quarterback replied while Hillary checked her watch.

"1 hour." Lucas traced Riley's face and smiled. The brunette laid on her stomach in the straddle position and moved her eyes to look at him. She hadn't said a word to him all morning, and he missed her. His lips mouthed the words 'I love you'. A small smile approached her face and she winked, and was startled by a set of fingers snapping. "Riles, 20 minutes and we run it." The coach turned her attention back to her family. "I'm going to go scout a secluded area. I'll be back."

"Is she okay?" Riley removed her headphones and smiled, continuing to stretch.

"Are you supposed to take those out?" The green eyed man asked.

"She said as little as possible, but I have to let you all help me. I have to rely on the ones I love and the ones who love me. Right?" The dancer smiled. "Just know that I love you guys and I can't wait to see what you have planned."

"We love you too Riles." Her family mumbled.

"RILEY!"

"Oh crap." Hillary trudged towards her.

"Headphones stay in." The brunette put them back in. "Let's run it. I found a spot." Riley sauntered away and waved bye to her friends and family.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Good Riles, you look good." The dancer smiled and hugged Hillary. "This is your last competition with me."

"Yeah." She whispered.

"You're very talented Riles, i'm so proud of you. No matter what the outcome of today is."

"Thanks Hill." The coach escorted her back to the solo room.

"Alright you guys. We're heading out. Riley headphones out, cover ups off." Her family rose up from the hardwood while the dancer took off her pants and jacket. Lucas' heart fluttered, she looked gorgeous. Her skirt was pleated with a high waist, the top showed a little bit of her middrift with eggplant roses attached on the top.

"I went with purple." The brown eyed girl pinned the purple rose into her long curled hair and put on bright red lipstick. "Let's do this." Her army escorted her to the floor entrance, they could see Britney performing and Lucas immediately stood in front of the brunette. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Maya can you pull everything out please?" The butterflies in Riley's stomach were overwhelming, she kept picturing Auggie in her mind and a flood of relief erased the nerves. She knew it was her brother, he was there watching over her.

"Hey Aug." The dancer whispered. "I love you bubba." Her eyes opened and she saw the purple shirts, her chin started to tremble as she read the front of Lucas' shirt.

 _The bravest hero I ever knew, now watches over me everyday._ Riley's dainty hand covered her mouth. The green eyed man spun around for her to see the back. _Auggie's Army. Cystic Fibrosis Awareness._

Her tears were forced back by motivation. "I love them." Her arms wrapped around Lucas' neck.

"It wasn't me. Josh made them." Riley made her rounds, hugging everyone and just in time because Britney's music went off. "For Auggie." Her family and friends left the tunnel and walked to the back of the arena, straight across from the judges.

"UP NEXT IS RILEY MATTHEWS, FROM SPIRIT OF DANCE ACADEMY IN FLORIDA. MS. MATTHEWS TOOK HOME FIRST PLACE LAST YEAR IN THE SOLO COMPETITION." Riley sauntered to the middle of the floor, she saw her family working on something to her right but decided to stay focused. "SHE'D LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS ROUTINE TO HER BROTHER AUGUST MATTHEWS WHO PASSED AWAY A LITTLE OVER A MONTH AGO. HER COACH WOULD ALSO LIKE FOR YOU TO KNOW, IF YOU WANT TO DONATE TO THE CYSTIC FIBROSIS FOUNDATION THERE ARE SPONSORS BY THE EXIT. WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, MS. RILEY MATTHEWS, YOUR MUSIC IS ON."

Riley took a deep breath and faced the back. Her brown eyes saw the picture that Topanga took right before he passed away. She was laying on his hospital bed with her arm around him, Auggie held a small smile. Her eyes locked on Lucas' to calm her down, to stop her from crying.

 _525,600 minutes._ Riley stepped out and reached with her right hand. _  
525,000 moments so dear._ She clutched her heart while doing a half turn to the front. _  
525,600 minutes.  
How do you measure? Measure a year?  
In daylights, in sunsets. _The dancer X jumped. _  
In midnights, in cups of coffee._ She stag jumped. _  
In inches, in miles._ Her legs went out in a jete. _  
In laughter, in strife._ Lastly, she did a switch russian.

 _In 525,600 minutes  
How do you measure  
A year in the life? _She prepped for her alesecondes, and Hillary clutched onto Maya's arm. _  
How about love? How about love? How about love?  
Measure, in love. _Riley performed a triple pirouette and did a calypso out. The audience exploded.

 _Seasons of love._ Her hands ran through her hair and a few tears fell out. _  
Seasons of love._

 _525,600 minutes._ Her leg slowly rose by her head as she spun. _  
525,000 journeys to plan.  
525,600 minutes. How do you measure the life of a woman or man?_

 _In truths that she learned?_ The brunette started her pique box. _  
Or in times that he cried?  
In bridges he burned?  
Or the way that she died? _Riley cried again as she moved across the floor.

 _It's time now  
To sing out  
Though the story never ends. _Hillary watched her high chaine, low chaine and throw a left double axle. _  
Let's celebrate  
Remember a year in the life of friends. _Lucas' heart was so full, he was so proud of her. He could see she was crying and wanted to hold her tight.

 _Remember the love. Oh, you've got to, you've got to remember the love.  
Remember the love. Oh, you know that love is a gift from above.  
Remember the love. Share love, give love, spread love. _Riley stood in the center of the floor with her arms open wide. Her right hand moved towards the ceiling, towards Auggie. _  
Measure in love. Measure, measure your life in love._ Her open hand turned to a fist, her tears freely fell as she sunk to the ground.

 _Seasons of love.  
Seasons of love. _The brunette sat in the center of the floor with her hands on her heart, sobbing in silence. Lucas saw the judges and some of the audience wiping their tears. The quarterback lifted his hands and clapped, the rest of Riley's group followed. Soon the whole crowd was shouting, crying, clapping and cheering. Topanga nudged Lucas to go get her crying daughter off the floor.

"Riley?" He kneeled beside her and placed his large hand on her back. The dancer stood up at his touch and wrapped her arms around the green eyed man's neck. "That was beautiful, you were perfect." He carried her towards the picture and her hand touched Auggie's face. Riley's whole family was crying quietly, Maya looked out towards the audience and smiled.

"THAT WAS RILEY MATTHEWS FROM SPIRIT OF DANCE ACADEMY. AGAIN, IF YOU'D LIKE TO DONATE PLEASE SEE THE 2 WOMEN WEARING PURPLE SHIRTS AT THE DOUBLE DOORS." A flood of people stood up and moved towards the double doors while Riley's army escorted her out through the tunnel.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"COME HERE!" Hillary hugged her dancer. "You were amazing, do you know that?" The brunette was still sobbing, but had a smile on her face. "That was perfect."

"Really beautiful honey, your mother and I are so proud of you." Mr. Matthews mumbled.

"And!" Exclaimed Topanga. "There were a ton of people walking to the double doors. Fingers crossed."

Josh and Maya gave her a group hug and when the dancer opened her eyes she saw the picture. After she was released from their grasp, the brown eyed girl sat in front of the canvas and sniffled. Again, the green eyed man was nudged by her mother, he sat beside her and she instantly laid her head on his shoulder, continuing to stare at her little brother. "He'd be so proud of you." He heard her take a few quick breaths before she let a few more tears fall.

"Hopefully I did good enough to stand out." His lips touched her temple.

"If you had seen the look on the judges and the audience faces, then you wouldn't have to worry about that. There's no way you won't make it into finals, and if I can be so bold there's no way you won't win." Topanga smiled at her husband, touched by Lucas' words.

"I love you." Her fathers eyes widened at her words, just like Lucas'. She plain as day said it, in front of everyone.

"I love you too beautiful girl." Mrs. Matthews glanced at her husband with her bottom lip out, the moment was so sweet and raw.

"I just said that, in front of everyone. Didn't I?" The quarterback chuckled lightly.

"You sure did." The brunette leaned forward and touched Auggie's face.

"How upset do you think my dad is?" Cory smiled towards the ground.

"I'm pretty sure he can hear you. But, would you like for me to ask him?" There was no answer. "Hey Mr. Matthews?"

"Yes Mr. Friar?"

Lucas rose off the ground. "How upset and, or mad are you?"Cory sauntered towards his daughter and sat beside her.

"I'm not mad. I'm very happy for you honey." His daughter began to hug him. "You've been through a lot this year, you deserve love. I would have preferred it if you got it from us, but Lucas is definitely the next best choice." Riley lightly laughed and opened her eyes to see Lucas, trying to hide his rosy cheeks.

Hillary cleared her throat. "Sorry to break up this moment but, I recommend Riley eat something before they announce the finalists in 3 hours." The brunette stood up. "Something light, salmon preferably."

"We can take her!" Maya announced. Hillary raised an eyebrow. "We'll have her back in 2 hours. Swear, everyone set your phone alarm. Peaches get dressed." The dancer threw on her cover ups and stood beside her best friend.

"Please Hillary!" Her big brown eyes were pleading.

"Go!" Josh and Maya led the way out of the soloist room, and out of the Staples Center.

"Riles, that was beautiful. Seriously, your absolute best solo ever!"

"Thanks Maya!" The brunette glanced at their shirts. "Did you happen to order one for me?"

Josh scoffed. "Of course we did. Lucas paid for them to be made, everything was his idea we just helped. You should uh, thank him." He winked and took his girlfriends hand who was a few feet ahead of them.

"That was subtle." Lucas joked.

"It was your idea?" Riley questioned. "All of it?" Her hand ran down his arm and intertwined their fingers.

"Yeah." His lips touched the top of her head.

"Thank you. For, everything you've done for me. I don't really know where to start but, just overall a huge thank you is in order." The quarterback opened the door for her, but not before kissing her lips.

"You don't have to thank me."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley was clutching onto Hillary's arm, with her family and friends behind her. It was 5 o'clock and time for the finalist results. "Don't stress out okay, and remember the names aren't in any particular order."

"Okay." Maya held Josh's hand, and then Lucas', until everyone was grasping onto one another.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN IF I COULD PLEASE HAVE YOUR ATTENTION. THERE ARE 30 CONTESTANTS MOVING INTO THE SOLO COMPETITION TOMORROW MORNING. PLEASE REMEMBER THAT THESE NAMES ARE IN NO PARTICULAR ORDER."

The brunette closed her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek. Hillary smiled, "I'm pretty sure they're going in alphabetical order." Her eyes remained shut, ignoring every name besides her own.

"BRITNEY FREDRICK!"

The dancer smiled at Maya's sigh of disgust. Her stomach was flipping and her legs felt like they were going to give out.

"RILEY MATTHEWS!" Riley hugged Hillary and was scooped up into Lucas' arms. The brunette couldn't stop her smile, seeing everyone so happy for her.

"COACHES PLEASE COME GET A TIME SLOT." Hillary ran down the steps and jogged to the judge's table, with Cory and Topanga right on her heels.

"I'm so proud of you!" The jade eyed man swung her around in circles.

"Congratulations Riley! It seems as if someone underestimated you." Riley's eyes stared at the ground, 'no competitors'.

"Leave Britney. Don't ruin the moment." Maya demanded.

"I can't wait to see your routine, I didn't have time to see it today. I hear it's one of a kind." Britney raised her eyebrows while sauntering away, and her blue eyed best friend turned to her boyfriend.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Yes." The brunette answered. "She's trying to make me cocky, arrogant. Like her."

"Alright kiddos. Riley, you dance tomorrow morning at 8 a.m." Riley hated that but, nodded her head in silence. "Go back to the hotel, relax, order in some dinner. I'll even allow you to have friends, but 9 o'clock they all need to leave. Got it?" Lucas picked up his love and placed her on his back.

"Then, we gots to go!" Maya exclaimed. The adults watched all of the kids leave and go back to the hotel.

"Good news you two." Hillary mumbled. "There's new judges for the solo competitors tomorrow, if she stays focused she can win."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley stepped out of the shower and hurriedly got dressed to spend time with her friends. The door opened while she was towel drying her long locks. "Hey guys, i'm not super hungry right now-" The brunette moved her head from left to right, only finding Lucas. "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know, I wasn't paying that close of attention." He laughed and patted on the empty space beside him. "Kidding, they went to their room for a moment." The brunette crawled onto the bed and smiled. "Which, is fine with me. Means I get you to myself." His strong hands lifted her up and on top of him. The dancer smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "What's wrong beautiful?"

"What do you mean?"

"You kissed me weird and now you have your thinking eyes on. Talk to me." The brown eyed girl giggled and laid down.

"Can we just be together? Officially? Please?" Lucas' soft lips crashed onto hers.

"You have no idea how much I want to be." Her body tingled. "But you have to stay focused on the finals and on Auggie. As soon as the dance is done tomorrow you won't have to ask, we're together, i'll scream it from the rooftops." The quarterback moved some hair out of her face.

"We do everything that couples do anyways. Hold hands, and kiss, we say I love you."

"True, but just for me. So I know we did everything we were supposed to, to make sure you win tomorrow. Besides this weekend isn't about me. It's about you and it's about Auggie and that's what you need to focus on." Her hand caressed his cheek and she placed her lips on his. When they kissed it was almost as if she had an adrenaline rush. Her heart raced, Riley felt like she could do anything.

"Stay with me tonight?" She whispered.

"I can't. You know that." The dancer rolled off of him. "Oh don't go being all sad and adorable. I'll tell you what, i'll take you on a trip soon." A small smile approached her lips.

"Really?"

"Of course. I'll let you decide where we go."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**

Riley's Costume: weissmancostumes .com and search for 'landslide 6759'


	15. Chapter 15-The End

**Chapter 15**

 _525,600 minutes.  
525,000 journey's to plan.  
525,600 minutes, how do you measure the life of a woman or a man?_

"Wow, she's incredible." Lucas revealed his dimples, he was just thinking outloud and not expecting a response but Topanga held his arm.

"Yeah, she is."

 _In bridges he burned?  
Or the way that she died?_

"Shoot!" Hillary exclaimed in hushed tones.

"What?" The quarterback mumbled.

"She messed up her footing there. I doubt the judges noticed though but still." The coach exhaled, puffing out her cheeks. "High, low, YES!" She started clapping.

 _Remember the love. Oh, you've got to, you've got to remember the love.  
Remember the love. Oh, you know that love is a gift from above.  
Remember the love. Share love, give love, spread love._

The brunette sunk to the ground, she seemed more upset today than the routine yesterday. The song ended, and just like the day before there was silence, besides a few coughs and the dancer crying it was quiet. Her family started to clap while the meadow eyed man ran to his love on the floor. "You're done baby, come on." Riley smiled, that was the first time he called her 'baby'. They walked off the hardwood hand in hand, she didn't stop to look at Auggie this time, she pictured him the entire time while dancing and because of the tears and the fact she couldn't see where she was going, Riley was disappointed with her routine.

"Riley! You did awesome!" Hillary hugged her and pulled away clutching her face. "No, you did awesome do not do that!" Her brown eyes traced the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. "I saw you messed up on your footing but that was it."

"Yeah." Maya reiterated. "That was better than yesterday's, I thought."

"My double axle was sloppy, I stayed on my heel when I did my last aleseconde and I couldn't even see where I was going half the time." Josh passed her a jacket and the group stood in silence.

"Baby you did amazing. Don't doubt yourself." Lucas smiled and kissed her head.

"UP NEXT IS BRITNEY FREDRICK FROM CARTER'S DANCE FACTORY IN FLORIDA!"

"I've gotta watch this." The dancer stood at the end of the tunnel with her arms crossed, and the quarterback wrapped his big arms around her, hugging the dancer from behind.

 _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Joolene.  
Oh i'm begging of you please don't take my man.  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Joolene.  
Please don't take him even though you can._

 _Your beauty is beyond compare.  
With flaming locks of auburn hair, with ivory skin and eyes of emerald green.  
Your smile is like a breath of spring, your skin is soft like summer rain.  
And I cannot compete with you Jolene._

"Oh God." Her head landed in her hands. Lucas started massaging her shoulders.

"Riley don't. Her movements are sloppy, her technique is there but she isn't as clean. Hillary placed her hand on the brunette's hand.

"So was mine." The dancer mumbled.

 _And I could easily understand how you could easily take my man.  
But you don't know what he means to me Jolene.  
And he talks about you in his sleep, there's nothing I can do to keep from crying.  
When he calls your name Jolene._

"Baby you are so much better than her. I promise." His lips touched her temple.

"You keep calling me baby." A small smile approached her face.

"I love it, don't you?" The brown eyed girl nodded and leaned back into his chest.

"AGAIN THAT WAS BRITNEY FREDRICK."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"You left it out on the floor Riley, that's all you can do honey." Topanga ran her finger nails down the black jacket she used as a cover up.

Riley lifted her head and smiled. "I know. It's too late now, I just can't help but think I let Auggie down. There's no way I won." Lucas put his phone back in his pocket.

"You didn't let him down beautiful. Good news, they finished counting the donations from yesterday, guess how much." He sat down beside the dancer and held her hand.

"How much?" Maya questioned.

"Yeah how much?" The brown eyed girl wiped her eyes and grinned.

"1,803 dollars. That's just from yesterday. They haven't even counted the amount from today." Her family clapped and smiled, Riley snaked her hands around Lucas' neck and kissed him.

The brunette pulled away and placed her forehead on his. "Thank you." She whispered.

"I love you."

"HEY!" Hillary shouted and ran towards the table. "Let's go! Cover ups off." The dancer stripped her jacket and matching pants, tossing them in her bag that Lucas constantly held for her. She ran beside her coach and the rest of the group followed them to the arena floor. "Alright, you get one more shot Riley."

"WHAT?" The dancer came to a halt.

"Top 5, let's go. We don't have a lot of time." Hillary snatched her dancer's wrist and pulled.

Her friends and family glanced at each other trying to figure out what was going on.

"They didn't do that last year, or any years before."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I wasn't expecting it, that's why we're in a hurry, and that's why I should read my e-mails more often."

"HILLARY!" They made it to the entrance of the tunnel.

"I'm sorry, now stretch." The brown eyed girl stayed focus on the floor, feeling a million eyes on her. "Bubble Riley! Stay in your bubble. I'll be right back."

Lucas kneeled beside her. "What's going on?"

"Top 5 solo routines, this morning was semi-finals which is weird because i've never had that happen before. I get one more shot to win this thing." Her eyes remained closed as she spoke. Her voice was shaky, like she was absolutely petrified.

"That's great! So why do you sound so terrified?"

Her eyes opened, releasing a tear. "I have to win this for Auggie. I have to."

"And you will! Look at me baby." His fingers raised her chin. "You're going to win this, but don't forget, this is about you too. Win this for you." Her nerves went from a boil to a simmer and she inhaled deeply.

"Wow, that helped." Her brown eyes moved from left to right trying to figure out how.

"Now, you just have to find the right balance between doing this for Aug and doing this for you. Remember when we danced on the beach?" Riley smiled at the memory. "You were so carefree, and relaxed but you trusted yourself. You danced with your eyes closed, you didn't have to see where you were going. Do that today." Her lips touched his, lightly.

"Thank you. Now go away, I have to stretch." The quarterback chuckled and scurried towards her family.

"How's boy toy?" Britney inched towards her. Riley kept her head down, with her eyes closed. Pretending like she had headphones in. "I saw your dance." She still didn't respond.

"BRITNEY FREDRICK! YOU'RE UP!" Her archnemesis stood up.

"I'm sorry about all the times I was rude about him." Her brown eyes rose from the floor and stared at her, following her until she was at the entrance of the tunnel.

"Bubble Riley. Bubble."

20 minutes and a lot of stretching, butterflies and nerves later Hillary stood in front of her. "Alright Riles, best for last. A few minutes after you're done, they'll announce the winner." Riley nodded and turned around to Lucas. His sexy smirk gave her butterflies, he raised his pointer finger.

"For you." He mumbled.

"RILEY MATTHEWS FROM SPIRIT OF DANCE ACADEMY IN FLORIDA!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley didn't need help standing up after the routine this time, she rose with a smile. The dancer turned on her heels and jumped into Lucas' arms, her lips crashing onto his. "I did it, it was perfect!" Her hands snaked behind his neck and squeezed him tight, she was crying happy tears and her family surrounded her.

"MY GIRLFRIEND IS AMAZING!" Lucas yelled at the top of his lungs, her stomach filled with butterflies and her cheeks twinged with pain. "You're going to win Riley! I know you are!" The dancer slid down his body and began hugging the rest of her family.

Hillary had to interrupt the celebration. "Riles, I love that you're-"

"But I haven't won yet." Riley interrupted .

"Right, let's take a seat." The brown eyed girl sat close to the center of the floor. Her right hand clutching Lucas', her left was holding Maya's. Cory, Topanga and Josh waited behind her and as usual Hillary was in front of her. "Oh by the way, that was your best performance yet." The coach winked at her student and happy tears filled her eyes.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, UP HERE PLEASE!" There was a long table filled with awards and several women standing around it. "IT IS TIME FOR THE AWARDS CEREMONY FOR THE NATIONAL COMPETITION! WE'RE GOING TO START WITH ENSEMBLES AND WORK OUR WAY DOWN, TEAM AWARDS WILL BE IN 2 HOURS!"

The dancer inhaled and exhaled, dropping her head towards the hardwood. "Baby look at me." She moved her head to the right to see her extremely sexy boyfriend. "You have no idea how proud I am of you."

Riley sat up straighter, and locked on his gorgeous green eyes. "For what? I dance all the time."

A wry smile approached his lips. "You have gone through so much this year." Lucas gulped and kissed her. "Like I was saying, you've been through so much this year and here you are. You were afraid you'd never be able to dance again, you loved me, then hated me, and now you love me again." The brunette giggled, she got distracted when the winner of the ensembles was announced. "Despite everything that you went through with Aug you're still an absolutely incredible person."

"I have an absolutely incredible man to help get me through anything." Her lips touched his. "I relied on the people who love me."

"I love you Riley Matthews." This time she didn't get distracted by anything but his eyes. It was time for the solos and she never would've known if Hillary didn't snap her fingers in front of the brunette's face.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN THIS IS THE LAST SET OF AWARDS UNTIL THE TEAMS LATER. THE SOLOS, LET ME JUST SAY I WAS BLOWN AWAY BY THE TOP 5 FINALISTS. CAN WE GET A ROUND OF APPLAUSE." The arena boomed with clapping hands and cheers. "IN 3RD PLACE-" Riley dropped her head and held her breath. "ANNA WATSON FROM CONIFER CHOREOGRAPHY!" The dancer let out a breath but her eyes remained closed. "IN SECOND PLACE FROM FLORIDA," Her hand squeezed Lucas'. "WINNING A $500 SCHOLARSHIP IS BRITNEY FREDRICK!" A small smile approached her lips, that was her biggest competition.

Hillary turned around and saw the smile. "No, you still have 2 other people to beat." Riley nodded and watched Britney saunter towards the front to grab her trophy and take a picture. The dancer laid her forehead on Lucas' arm.

"IN FIRST PLACE, WINNING A $5000 DOLLAR SCHOLARSHIP AND A GIANT TROPHY IS, DRUMROLL PLEASE!" Her heart felt like it was about to explode. "THIS ROUTINE IS ONE OF THE MOST MOVING THAT I'VE HAD THE PRIVILEDGE TO WATCH IN MY LIFETIME. IN FIRST PLACE FROM FLORIDA IS RILEY MATTHEWS!" The dancer immediately burst into tears and fell into Lucas' strong arms.

Lucas watch her rise from the hardwood, the arena thundered with cheers and applause. Riley was passed a huge trophy, and a check. Her eyes were still letting tears fall when she took the picture. The quarterback pulled his phone out and took several pictures of her walking back.

"Here huckleberry, pass it to me. This is a photo worthy moment." The green eyed man stood up and held his girlfriend. "Beautiful. Now me."

"MY GIRLFRIEND IS A NATIONAL CHAMPION!" Riley's cheeks blushed as she looked towards the ground. All the girls around started giggling and pointing at 'the loud hot guy'. He took a few pictures for Maya and her parents, beaming with pride the entire time.

"Family picture!" Topanga shouted. The quarterback stepped out with a smile on his face, watching his girlfriend. "Lucas, no get in here. You're family." He kept his composure as he stepped back into the picture a random person was taking, but all he really wanted to do was cry. This was his family, his home was with these people, but his future, his future was with Riley.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley was driving Lucas' truck, she was a woman on a mission and he didn't dare stop her. "Where are we going?"

The brunette smiled. "We're almost there." A few minutes later she pulled up the graveyard, she hadn't been here since his funeral. After a deep inhale she turned off the truck.

"You ready for this?" She bit her lip and slowly nodded.

"As i'll ever be." The dancer pulled the purple rose she wore when she won the dance competition out of her purse and jumped out of the truck. Riley sauntered towards his grave, hoping to keep herself composed. She sat down in the grass beside his tombstone, while the green eyed man stayed back to give her some space, still in listening distance though. "Hey Auggie," She stopped and inhaled deeply, "look at that already crying." Her fingertips traced the engraving of his name. "I'm sure you know, because you were there but I won Nationals. I um, the real reason I came here was because I really miss you bubba." Her boyfriend turned around and sat beside her at the sound of her crying. "I brought you this." Riley laid the rose next to his tombstone, and felt chills through her body. "I feel you now. I couldn't have done this without you, and-" The dancer pulled a piece of folded and creased manila paper out of her back pocket, "without this, that you drew for me."

Lucas remembered when Auggie gave that to her, he never knew what was on it but he could tell she looked at it often. Riley unfolded the paper and smiled, the green eyed man felt the urge to cry. "It's all 3 of us. You, me and Lucas at Nationals, i've got a huge check and a trophy. I hate to tell you but the check I did get was small." They both chuckled lightly, she closed her eyes letting some tears fall when he kissed her temple. "I love you Auggie. I'll come visit and read 'Oh the Places You'll Go' at least once a week." She rose from the ground and held Lucas' hand. "Stay with me bubba, always. You're my angel." The couple sauntered away, hand in hand, both trying to conceal their tears.

"The Dr. Seuss book?" He questioned.

"Yeah, it was his favorite. Even as he got older."

The quarterback laughed and opened the truck door. "That was Lily's favorite. I have a copy." Riley hopped inside the truck after kissing him. She knew they'd be long term, and she only assumed it was because they've both been through some tragedies in their lives but they went through them together. In the end though, it only made them stronger. "So now that you've conquered Nationals, what happens now? What's the great Riley Matthews' next conquest?"

Riley exhaled and felt the wind blow, her body got goosebumps. 'Auggie' she thought. "Next. Winwood."

A huge smile approached Lucas' face. "Let's do it!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please review. I haven't decided if I want to do a sequel to this or not.**


End file.
